Torrencial
by YGarcia
Summary: Cuando Rachel Berry se transfiere a la Universidad de Rothschild, su nueva compañera de cuarto le hace una apuesta sorprendente: convencerá a sus padres CEO de contratar a su madre en aprietos si Rachel puede ser la primera en calentar el corazón de Noah Puckerman, el mejor nadador competitivo de su escuela.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adaptación de la novela **_**Torrencial**_** de **_**Eva****Morgan**_**. Esta Historia es una Adaptación al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

Cuando Rachel Berry se transfiere a la Universidad de Rothschild, su nueva compañera de cuarto le hace una apuesta sorprendente: convencerá a sus padres CEO de contratar a su madre en aprietos si Rachel puede ser la primera en calentar el corazón de Noah Puckerman, el mejor nadador competitivo de su escuela.

Noah es hermoso, genio y un notorio solitario con nada más que hielo para cualquiera que intente acercarse, incluyendo Rachel; hasta que es la única ahí para rescatarlo del océano cuando una inesperada lesión causa que casi se ahogue. Noah exige que su momento de debilidad se mantenga en secreto, por lo que Rachel consigue una promesa: se quedará callada si está de acuerdo en pasar el resto del semestre con ella y su mejor amigo, el carismático playboy Sam.

La curiosa, naturaleza ingenua de Rachel comienza a ablandar el exterior frío de Noah y pronto no hay que esconder el calor entre ellos de un cada vez más celoso Sam… o del padre millonario de Noah, que no quiere nada que distraiga su hijo. Pero entre más se acerca Rachel, más se da cuenta que Noah se tambalea al borde. Está en una batalla perdida con sus demonios internos, y Rachel se encuentra incapaz de alejarse; a pesar de su voto personal de nunca enamorarse y a pesar del hecho que los motivos de su compañera podrían ser sólo tan oscuros como el pasado de Noah.

*** Algunas escenas son no aptas para lectores más jóvenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman.

No estoy aquí por la razón que crees.

El bar está oscuro con el humo de las tres de la mañana, los sueños rotos y las ebrias incoherencias casi tangibles. Holgazaneo en una esquina, las sombras manteniéndome mayormente escondido de los idiotas cayendo en discusión unos con otros sobre cuál chica le pertenece a quien. Toqueteo el borde de un claro trago de vodka. Cuando lo termino, cosquillea vagamente.

No siento nada.

No soy nada.

Pero esta noche estoy un poco harto de la nada, así que me levanto, un profundo dolor brotando en varios de mis músculos. He estado practicando demasiado, lo sé. Pero no hay nadie que me diga que me detenga.

Hay un particularmente estúpido neandertal en la mesa más cercana a mí. Dice algo obsceno a sus amigos, quienes lo golpean torpemente en la espalda. Todos están ebrios. He tenido demasiadas bebidas, pero a diferencia de ellos, me hace más perspicaz. Electrificado.

Listo para dejarlo salir: algo que nunca puedo hacer cuando estoy sobrio.

Camino pasando la mesa de los neandertales, a propósito dejando que mi codo golpee su hombro.

—¿Qué joder fue eso? —gruñe. Girándose obtengo una vista completa del tatuaje de víbora curvándose sobre su horrible quijada. Sus amigos se ríen, oliendo la pelea. Este tipo es más ancho que yo, pero no más alto. Él es un pico. Yo soy un sable.

—Lo siento —digo en voz baja—. Soy menos cuidadoso alrededor de perdedores.

Captan la esencia inmediatamente; mi lado de chico rico floreciendo. Es obvio en la manera que me comporto, la expresión arrogante que he tomado de mi padre. No trato de esconderlo. Los hace querer herirme más.

Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando.

—Oye, tú pedazo de mierda —El neandertal se levanta, empujando la mesa y tirando el trago de alguien más. Nadie se queja. Es su líder—. ¿Listo para tener tu bella cara partida por la mitad?

Mi boca se tuerce en una rara sonrisa.

—Estoy listo para que lo intentes.

Su primer puño viene como un camión, pero lento. Lo esquivo, sonriendo a la sorpresa tonta en su rostro. Me pregunto cuántos dientes ha quebrado con ese golpe antes. Pero no los míos. Sus amigos ahora están gritando, pero los ignoro. Mi cuerpo está zumbando con ira animal.

Esta es la única vez que me permito sentir.

Lo golpeo en el momento en el que se agacha un instante, y quiero prolongar esto. Lo golpeo una vez en el pecho y otra en el hombro, suficiente para herirlo, suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

—Hijo de puta. —Tira un salvaje derechazo.

Esta vez lo dejo golpearme, pero aprieto mis abdominales así que el dolor, cuando llega, es sólo un tonto ardor.

Aun así, lo disfruto. El dolor es diferente cuando viene de afuera.

Es mejor.

Sus amigos idiotas gritan su aprobación. Las chicas me están mirando con una mezcla de deseo y miedo, una expresión con la cual estoy muy familiarizado. Y de repente, estoy cansado de esto. Cansado de ellos.

Esto no me va a salvar.

Lo finalizo con esmero, dándole una serie de golpes rápidos a su pecho y después golpeándolo en la sien.

Hace una casi ridícula cantidad de ruidos cuando cae al suelo. Estará durmiendo por un rato, y no por los tragos.

Sus amigos están silencio. Se han dado cuenta que soy más que un chico rico en el bar equivocado.

Están asustados de mí. Entonces, no son completamente estúpidos. Pero totalmente patéticos.

Curvo mi labio, pateo a un lado una botella rota de cerveza, y pongo la capucha sobre mi cabeza antes de dirigirme a la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

_**La mañana después **_

Cuando salgo de la terminal del aeropuerto, Sam está esperando por mí.

Él luce casi igual que como lo recuerdo: casi ridículamente apuesto, su cara ancha y sonriente, su piel un poco más oscura que antes. Por la luz del sol de Florida, supongo. Lanzo mi equipaje de mano al suelo y salto a sus brazos. Él me agarra y me da vueltas, riendo.

—¡Tu cabello! —Canta él tan pronto como me baja—. ¿A quién le permitiste tocarlo con decolorante?

Curvo las puntas de lo que una vez fue mi ratonil cabello castaño, ahora con reflejos dorados.

―Cállate. Mi vieja compañera de cuarto lo hizo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nuevo cabello para una nueva vida. Eso es lo que ella dijo.

―Te ves hermosa, Rachel. —Un destello de sinceridad cruza su cara, que usualmente es desviada con alguna broma. Hay calidez allí, y casi me alejo de la vergüenza, porque significa que la bomba que él dejó caer sobre mí el día antes irse hace dos años sigue siendo verdadera: _"Estoy enamorado de ti, __Rachel__." _

Un par de chicas me están mirando con celos. Deben pensar que él es mi novio. Pero no lo es, porque soy Rachel Berry, y Rachel Berry no tiene novios.

Agarramos mis maletas de la recogida de equipaje, Sam logrando un punto al no gruñir con el esfuerzo aunque sé que pesan toneladas. Juntos, nos apresuramos a la brillante luz del sol de Florida.

—¡Palmeras! —Protejo mis ojos y señalo—. Sam, ¡esas son palmeras!

—Eres una tonta. —Pone mis maletas en su auto, que ha dejado en la zona de bajada, a pesar de que no se supone que lo haga—. Solo tú puedes emocionarte sobre unos árboles.

Una oleada de estúpida alegría me llena y lo abrazo otra vez, casi tirándolo sobre su Toyota.

—Tú sabes, incluso cuando me aceptaron no se sentía real. Pero en realidad estamos yendo a la misma universidad ahora. ¡Será igual que en la secundaria!

—Sí, excepto que en la escuela secundaria no podíamos beber o ir a las discotecas. Legalmente, de todos modos. —Me da un vistazo de esa sonrisa lobuna suya—. Entra. Voy a darte el gran recorrido por el campus.

La Universidad Rothschild sólo está a veinte minutos del aeropuerto, y Sam conduce rápido, con la radio a todo volumen y las ventanillas bajas. Su musculoso brazo —ha estado haciendo ejercicio—, está enganchado a un lado de la ventana. Me giro hacia mi ventanilla y me inclino afuera dentro del aire corriendo, tan lejos que Sam se ríe.

Han pasado dos años desde que realmente lo vi, aparte de unos pocos días dispersos durante los descansos. Dos años desde que él consiguió ser aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad Rothschild, y de que yo fui al estado de Nueva Jersey, así sería capaz de vigilar a mi mamá, quien necesitaba ser observada desde que mi padre escoria-de-la-tierra se fue cuando yo tenía cinco años. Pero ella prometió que estaría bien sin mí. Dijo que necesitaba comenzar mi propia vida.

Cuando llegamos al campus, la primera cosa que noto es que está justo al lado del agua. La playa está brillando, una larga franja de arena perfecta que brilla intensamente en el calor con unos pocos estudiantes tendidos sobre toallas. El agua es azul cristalino. Quiero meterme directamente, pero Sam se detiene en el estacionamiento y alinea mis maletas en la acera.

—Estás en Chatterley Hall, ¿verdad? —Señala el edificio más cercano al agua, y mi corazón da un salto.

Se ve bastante nuevo, con un montón de ventanas que dan al mar.

—Suertuda. Su aire acondicionado es el mejor en la escuela. Prepárate para que duerma en tu habitación cada día por el resto del semestre.

—Tengo una compañera de cuarto —le recuerdo, agarrando la bolsa más pequeña, que es la única que me deja para cargar. Me río de él jadeando con mis tres gigantescas maletas—. Quien estoy completamente segura que va a ser hermosa e inteligente y perfecta y que pasaré todo el semestre entero tratando de no morir de celos.

—Todas las chicas aquí son generalmente hermosas e inteligentes y perfectas. He investigado muy a fondo.

Sonríe, y lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo.

—Pervertido. Tendré que proteger a mi nueva compañera de cuarto si vas a molestarme por mi aire acondicionado todo el tiempo.

Se burla.

—Las chicas nunca quieren ser protegidas de mí. Le pego una vez más, por si acaso.

Afortunadamente, mi dormitorio está en la planta baja del edificio, así que no tiene que arrastrar mis cosas por las escaleras. La sala es más bonita que la de mi vieja escuela, con alfombras nuevas y mucho menos dibujos de gallos en las pizarras, tal vez porque es una sala totalmente femenina. Me doy cuenta que me olvidé agarrar mi llave y golpeo, esperando que mi nueva compañera de cuarto esté en casa. Santana es el nombre en la puerta. Extraño nombre.

Afortunadamente la puerta se abre. Santana es una chica bonita, un poco más alta que yo, con su desordenado pelo negro derramado sobre sus hombros y con una sonrisa dormida. Ella también está en ropa interior.

—Bueno, hola ahí —dice Sam alegremente. Sus ojos se agrandan, y ella chilla y cierra la puerta. Sam se desploma contra la pared, riendo, mientras yo trato de golpearlo de nuevo.

—¡Lo siento! Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Ignora al gorila en la sala, en su mayor parte es inofensivo.

Hay un poco de susurros y, finalmente, la puerta se abre de nuevo, Santana habiéndose puesto milagrosamente pantalones y peinado su cabello en el lapso de unos pocos segundos. Ella todavía está ruborizada furiosamente de rojo.

—S-seguro, entren. Lamento que sea un desastre total aquí. ¿Necesitas ayuda para cargar cualquier cosa?

—No, hemos traído todo. Soy Rachel, por cierto. —Le sonrío mientras Sam arrastra mis cosas dentro.

No es cierto que es un desastre, su lado de la habitación está muy limpio, papeles arreglados sobre su escritorio y una cadena de luces amarillas de Navidad clavadas en la pared en una línea recta. Estoy encantada de ver que ella dejó la cama junto a la ventana para mí. Tiene una vista perfecta del océano. Me apresuro a la ventana y la abro de par en par, respirando el aire salado.

—Eso es todo —declaro—. Oficialmente amo este lugar. Cada cosa de esta Universidad es perfecta.

—Entonces ¿de dónde vienes? —dice Santana, un poco tímida, y se aleja unos centímetros de Sam, que acaba de dejarse caer en su cama como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Ese idiota. Y no quiero hablar de dónde provengo.

—Nueva Jersey. Oye, estoy muy contenta de ser tu compañera de cuarto. Pareces genial y totalmente no importa si duermes en ropa interior.

—Ahora quién es la pervertida—dice Sam, rodando sobre su espalda para que su camisa se deslice hacía arriba y revele una fracción de sus abdominales, probablemente a propósito—. Santana, conoce a Rachel. Ella dice que casi todo lo que le viene a la cabeza.

Me muevo para arrastrarlo fuera de la cama y echarlo por la puerta antes de que pueda decir algo más para avergonzarme delante de mi nueva compañera de cuarto, pero en lugar de eso tropiezo espectacularmente sobre una de mis maletas y me estrello a través de su pecho. Me bloquea en un abrazo de oso y tengo que retorcerme para liberarme.

—Ella también es la mayor torpe del universo.

—Adiós, Santana, vamos tomar un recorrido por el campus y te veo más tarde ―digo rápidamente, agarrando la mano de él y arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo. Una vez que estamos allí, lo pateo.

—Sigues siendo tan de modales suaves como siempre —dice con arrepentimiento, frotando su espinilla.

—¿Podrías tener tu gran boca cerrada, como por dos minutos? Tengo que vivir con esta chica por el resto del año y prefiero que no piense inmediatamente que soy una completa...

Frunce el ceño.

—No. No hay nada malo contigo. Mira, estoy seguro que ella piensa que eres asombrosa. Y si no, voy a traer un poco de alcohol esta noche y entonces definitivamente va a pensar que eres increíble porque tienes un caliente, amigo que trae alcohol. Ahora andando, realmente vamos a hacer un recorrido por el campus.

Suspiro, un poco aliviada. Estaba preocupada de que las cosas serían torpes con Sam después de dos años completos de apenas vernos, pero él parecía tan listo como yo a instalarse en nuestra vieja amistad. Hasta el momento, ni siquiera ha dicho nada sobre el _Te amo _que me dio la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y estoy agradecida. Cada vez que pienso en eso, me abrumo con vergüenza... y culpa.

—¿Estás distanciándote? Porque tengo lugares para mostrarte. —Sam se deja caer contra la pared al final del pasillo, golpeteando su pie.

Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y salto tras él.

—¡Muéstrame!

El resto del campus es tan hermoso como mi edificio. Las palmeras se alinean al lado de los caminos que conducen a cada edificio, todos los cuales brillan; Sam me dice que acaban de terminar la remodelación de casi todo el campus, que es enorme. Nos lleva más de una hora sólo caminar por delante de todos los edificios. Él me muestra el gran césped más allá de la playa, donde la gente toma sus libros para estudiar en mesas de picnic, y el comedor principal, que está lleno de ventanas y se enfrenta al agua. Incluso hay un jardín con una mesa de piedra en el centro, parcialmente oculto al resto del campus. Sé en el segundo en que lo veo qué voy a pasar mucho tiempo allí.

Conseguimos tacos para llevar y café de una cafetería biblioteca y comemos en el jardín, Sam acaba con el suyo en prácticamente dos bocados. Cuando termino el mío, miro hacia arriba y me doy cuenta que él me está mirando, su característica sonrisa bromista no está en su cara.

—Rachel —dice suavemente—. Quiero que sepas que yo todavía quiero decir lo que dije la última vez que te vi.

Justo como siempre, la culpa se derrama dentro de mi pecho. Pero esta vez lo haré mejor. No voy a simplemente pararme ahí y mirarlo conmocionada.

—Sam, no eres tú. Nunca fuiste tú. Cualquier chica tendría suerte de tenerte. Es solo que mi mamá...

—Rachel, no tienes que explicarme nada —dice él, inclinándose hacia adelante. El viento empuja su cabello sobre sus ojos celestes—. Sólo quería decirte que a pesar de eso, no tienes que preocuparte. Seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre lo hemos sido.

—Gracias —digo un poco impotente—. Pero escucha. Sabes que mi papá dejó a mi mamá cuando yo era una niña. Ella nunca ha sido la misma. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca dejaría que eso me sucediera. No eres tú. Es sólo que no quiero salir con nadie. H

ay un momento de silencio, el viento susurra en las flores que nos rodean. Entonces él se extiende y despeina mi cabello, como siempre solía hacer cuando éramos niños.

—Siempre y cuando seas feliz, Rachel. Eso es lo importante. Ahora vamos. Tengo algo especial que mostrarte.

Él me lleva al lado más alejado del campus, donde el gimnasio está situado entre el patio interior de la academia y la cancha de fútbol. Le muestra su identificación en la puerta y me guía por varios tramos de escaleras, que es cuando huelo el familiar aroma del cloro. Me recuerda a casa.

—Imaginé que te gustaría esto —dice, sonriendo para sí mismo como lo hace cuando está orgulloso de algo—. Sé que siempre has estado muy metida en la natación.

Y entonces me lleva adentro de la habitación de la piscina.

La piscina es enorme, por lo menos dos veces más grande que en la que yo nadaba para el equipo de mi antigua universidad. El agua es limpia y cristalina. Casi corro de regreso a mi dormitorio y agarro mi traje de baño, luce tan tentadora… y sólo un carril está ocupado.

Me giro hacia Sam, lista para chillar de emoción, pero su expresión me detiene. Una sombra oscureció su rostro, seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que él está mirando el carril ocupado.

La persona nadando es fantástica, me doy cuenta de eso de inmediato. Sus ágiles brazos cortan el agua en afilados y perfectos golpes. Su cuerpo se mueve a través del agua como un cuchillo, apenas causando ondas pero va tan rápido que hace dos piletas en la cantidad de tiempo que nos toma observarlo. No lleva antiparras. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero él sabe exactamente cuándo retorcerse y girarse cuando alcanza el otro lado de la piscina, y mientras lo hace, capto un vistazo de su cara: congelada en una concentración tan intensa que casi parece que le duele.

Un escalofrío corre por mi espina dorsal, la misma clase de escalofrío que tengo cuando veo por televisión a los nadadores olímpicos; siempre quise ser así de buena.

—Vamos. Andando —dice Sam, pero incluso la molestia en su voz no puede sacudirme de mi ensueño—. Tengo que ir al baño.

Normalmente me burlaría de él por eso, pero no puedo dejar de mirar al hombre moviéndose a través del agua. Él usa su cuerpo como un instrumento musical.

—Estaré justo detrás de ti. Sólo quiero ver la piscina por otro minuto. ¿Por favor?

Duda, frunciendo el ceño. Puedo decir que está reacio a dejarme aquí, pero aparto mis ojos lo suficiente como para darle mi mejor mirada de cachorrito, y accede.

—Bien. Pero apúrate, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo veo desaparecer en el vestuario, y cuando me giro hacia la piscina, el nadador se ha detenido. Casi protesto, pero luego me doy cuenta que está apoyando su frente contra el borde de concreto, sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado nadando así para estar tan cansado. Finalmente, se eleva a sí mismo fuera de la piscina en un movimiento fluido, se para, y recién ahí me ve.

Probablemente debería decir algo, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar boquiabierta. Él es hermoso. Tiene un perfecto cuerpo de nadador, musculoso sin ser demasiado amplio; más tonificado, como una pantera. Su estómago plano se eleva y cae mientras jadea. Él da unos pasos hacia mí y estoy asombrada por sus ojos; castaño-dorados y salpicados con gris plateado.

_Para de mirarlo como una idiota, Rachel, habla. _

—Tú eres asombroso. —_No, habla con palabras_—. Realmente eres un buen nadador.

Él me mira por un segundo antes de burlarse, un pequeño sonido que me permite saber todo lo que necesito; él piensa que soy una idiota. Tira su toalla sobre sus hombros y empieza a dirigirse al vestuario, el agua corriendo en torrente por entre sus omóplatos.

—Soy el mejor —le oigo decir, tan pronto como ya no está frente a mí.

No puedo dejar que este hombre crea que soy una perdedora total. Nunca he visto a nadie nadar tan bien como él. Me estoy quemando por saber más sobre su técnica.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan bueno? — pregunto, dándome cuenta que todavía tengo la sonrisa más idiota en mi cara.

Se detiene. Luego se da vuelta y se aproxima otra vez, acercándose tanto que puedo ver el agua que gotea de las puntas de su cabello oscuro. Mi corazón tartamudea.

—Soy Rachel…

—No me importa cuál es tu nombre —interrumpe. Su voz es baja y cortante—. Lo único que me interesa es por qué crees que puedes venir aquí. Este es mi tiempo de práctica. Nadie interrumpe eso. Todos los demás parecen entenderlo, así que estoy curioso de ¿por qué tu no?

Todavía estoy sonriendo como una idiota durante unos buenos segundos después de que él dejara de hablar, antes de que realmente me diera cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Eres tan sorda como idiota?

—Lo s-siento. —Un rubor caliente se extiende por mi cuello—. No sabía que se podía reservar toda la piscina...

—No puedes —dice fríamente, el agua goteando en arroyos sobre sus costillas—. Yo puedo. —Se gira bruscamente hacia la piscina—. No vengas aquí de nuevo.

Su voz contiene tanto desprecio que de repente mi vergüenza se solidifica en la ira.

—¿Y por qué eres tan especial que te dan toda la piscina para ti solo? Una piscina se supone que debe ser compartida.

Una fracción de sorpresa momentánea rompe su expresión helada, pero rápidamente se recupera.

—Yo no comparto. La piscina es mía cuando digo que lo es. Eso es algo que todo el mundo acepta si vienen a esta escuela. Si tienes algún problema con ello, te sugiero que te transfieras.

Su tono es tan mordaz que no puedo pensar en nada que decir a cambio, todo lo que puedo hacer es temblar con furia. ¿Quién demonios es este chico?

Camina hacia la puerta del vestuario, pero Sam la abre. No sale fuera del camino.

—¿Todo bien, Rachel? —Pregunta en voz alta.

Todavía estoy tan aturdida que apenas puedo recordar cómo hablar, pero Sam está mirando al nadador como si estuviera preparado para darle un puñetazo. El problema con Sam es que tiene un genio terrible. Incluso en la escuela media, golpeaba a todo el que lo miraba de mala manera. Ahora mismo el aire está lleno de tensión.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Vienes?

En su camino hacia mí, Sam casi golpea en el hombro al nadador, quien ha estado parado con su espalda perfectamente rígida. Capto un rastro de desdeño en su rostro, pero en su mayoría sólo se ve cansado. Luego desaparece en el vestuario sin mirar hacia atrás a nosotros.

—Felicidades —dice Sam amargamente, lanzando sus brazos en un gran gesto mientras salimos a la lujosa calidez de Florida, todavía no me he acostumbrado—. Acabas de conocer al idiota más gran de la Universidad Rothschild.

El chico definitivamente es un imbécil, me habló como si apenas me reconociera. Y sin embargo... cuando pienso en la forma en que él nadaba, tengo esos escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Oh, no tú también —dice Sam con disgusto—. Por favor, dime que tienes mejor gusto que eso.

El sol está empezando a ponerse, y torrentes de luz amarillo y rosa caen sobre las brillantes cimas de los edificios. Protejo mis ojos, sintiéndome a la defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no tú también? Sólo pregunté cuál era su nombre.

—Noah Puckerman. —Sam patea lejos una lata vacía, frunciendo el ceño como si el nombre en sí mismo lo ofendiera—. No puedo soportar a ese tipo. Nadie puede. Y ese es el por qué tiene cero amigos y pasa todo su tiempo en esa estúpida piscina. Estaba esperando que él no estuviera alrededor hoy, pero supongo que mi mal karma me atrapó. De cualquier modo, lo que quería decir es que todas las chicas de aquí babean en secreto por él. No le hablan, sin embargo. Nadie es tan estúpido. Excepto tú, aparentemente. Probablemente eres la primera persona a la que él se atrevió a decirle más de dos palabras en mucho tiempo. —Sam se suaviza un poco mientras me mira—. No te dijo nada insultante, ¿cierto?

—No —miento, aunque no estoy segura de por qué estoy molesta. Tal vez sea porque siento una punzada de compasión por Noah Puckerman—. Me siento un poco mal por él. No puede ser divertido estar siempre solo.

Sam resopla.

—Oh, confía en mí, esa es la manera en que él lo quiere. Se lo dejó muy claro a todo el mundo en su primer día aquí. Dile hola y él te mira como si personalmente le hubieras clavado un dedo en el ojo. Verdadero encanto. Escucha, Rachel, no te preocupes por él. Todos por aquí son agradables, lo juro.

Sam mantiene un flujo constante de charla en nuestro camino de regreso a los dormitorios, incluso cuando nos detenemos en la Oficina de Admisiones para recoger la llave del dormitorio y la tarjeta de identificación de estudiante. Sus bromas son un poco forzadas, está tratando de llevar el tema lo más lejos posible de Noah. Pero no es tan fácil. Me siento sacudida hasta la médula. Cada vez que parpadeo, veo esos ojos dorados-castaños entrecerrándose hacia mí.

¿Cómo puede alguien nadar tan hermosamente pero ser tan frío?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Las chicas hermosas no me miran de frente.

Me miro en el espejo empañado, mi cabello goteando agua sobre mi frente. Estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas hermosas me miren. Pero solo cuando les doy la espalda. Tan pronto como las enfrento, miran lejos.

Se van. Antes de que les diga una palabra.

Por qué soy Noah Puckerman. La gente sabe que tiene que permanecer lejos. Sonrío irónicamente a mi reflejo antes de girarme. Solo puedo soportar la vista de mí mismo por un tiempo.

Ella es nueva. Esa es la única explicación. Todavía tiene que oír sobre mí, y eso explica la falta de miedo en que ojos. Por qué me gritó. Nadie hizo eso en…

Un largo tiempo.

Pero va a oír sobre mí. Parecía lo suficientemente amigable. Lo suficientemente normal. Va a hacer amigos como cualquier otra persona con un rastro de humanidad, y le dirán sobre evitarme. Le dirán lo que soy.

Esa es la manera en que lo quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Cuando regresamos a los pasillos, me doy cuenta de que he estado casi completamente silenciosa desde que nos encontramos con Noah, y que Sam me está mirando más preocupado con cada paso. Rompo en una rápida sonrisa.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa con el alcohol que prometiste proporcionar para convencer a mi compañera de cuarto que vale la pena tenerme alrededor?

Él aplaude, presionando sus manos durante un segundo por lo que los músculos de su antebrazo se abultan.

—¡Ahí está! Estaba esperando que preguntara, señorita. Correré a mi habitación y volveré tan rápido que tu compañera de cuarto no podrá ponerse sus bragas, en lo que aparentemente es ridículamente rápida.

—¿Qué tal si simplemente no dices nada que se relacione con ella estando en ropa interior? —siseo, dándole un pequeño empujón para dirigirlo en la dirección correcta. Ya me gusta Santana. Puedo decir que es una persona dulce. Y realmente me gustaría hacer un amigo aquí. Por alguna razón, recordé a Noah de nuevo, la manera en que su pecho brillaba con agua. Excepto que él dejó muy en claro que no estaba interesado en ser amigo mío. Es sólo que, en mi antigua escuela, pasé mucho tiempo yendo a casa para mi madre que no hice muchos amigos. No puedo imaginarme lo solitario que debe ser no tener ninguno en absoluto.

Me di cuenta de que alguien había escrito mi nombre en un pedazo de papel y lo había pegado en mi puerta. Rachel, rodeada de flores. Por alguna razón, me da ganas de llorar; es una evidencia tangible de que esta realmente es mi nueva casa.

Cuando entro, Santana está en su escritorio, hojeando un libro de biología. Tiene su cabello trenzado, algo que nunca he conseguido hacer, y unos aretes puestos. Me ve y empuja su silla hacia atrás, sonriendo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a instalarte?

Veinte minutos después, tenemos todo desempacado y mi lado de la habitación realmente luce como yo. Mi colcha verde estampada, mi viejo osito de peluche que deliberé acerca de traerlo pero que finalmente decidí traer para mantener algo de nostalgia, una foto enmarcada de mi mamá; el brazo de mi papá sobre sus hombros aunque el resto ha sido cortado fuera, un tapiz me dieron en una venta de garaje, algunas otras cosas y terminamos. La luz del sol entra por la ventana iluminándolo todo, dándole un aspecto mucho más agradable que nunca he tenido en mi lúgubre habitación de la parte de atrás de mi casa. Estoy tan emocionada por estar aquí. Voy a ser feliz aquí, me odie o no un chico llamado Noah Puckerman.

Justo cuando terminamos, Sam explota a través de la puerta, un paquete de seis visible debajo de la solapa de su saco abultado. Se cambió a su camisa favorita, vieja por años pero que se extiende a través de sus músculos como a le gusta, y…oh, duh; está tratando de impresionar a Santana. Pone las cervezas sobre mi nuevo escritorio y cruje sus nudillos.

—Lo siento por eso. Mi imbécil compañero de cuarto bebió toda mi bebida y tuve salir corriendo a la tienda. ¿Lo hacemos?

Nos extendemos en un círculo en la alfombra peluda de Santana, que de alguna manera está limpia, a pesar de que la vieja alfombra de peluche en mi casa ha aspirado más migajas que una aspiradora. La cerveza ni siquiera está fría, pero Sam se toma dos en el tiempo en que me lleva a hacer estallar una ficha.

—¿Así que cómo estuvo tu recorrido? —pregunta Santana, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos. Afuera en el pasillo, escucho gritos borrachos. Supongo que todas las universidades son así de iguales—. ¿Te gustó el campus?

—¡Sí! —digo entusiasta—. Es muy hermoso. Me gusta especialmente el jardín después del comedor. Y la piscina voló completamente mi cabeza. Su equipo de natación debe tener un increíble presupuesto.

Sam resopla en su bebida. Santana se inquieta, jugando con el extremo de su trenza.

—Sí, son muy buenos así que la Universidad les da un montón de dinero. ¿Estuviste en la piscina? ¿Corriste directo hacia…

—Noah—gime Sam, tirándose sobre su espalda y rascándose el pecho con su mano libre—. Ni siquiera me hablen de ese tipo. Siempre que lo veo alrededor simplemente quiero… —Cruje sus nudillos de nuevo.

Apresuradamente cambio de tema, preguntándole a Santana si quiere otra cerveza. Acepta, y pronto ambos están bastante borrachos, intercambiando historias sobre los profesores que menos les gustan y riendo de cosas que sucedieron el año pasado. Yo realmente no quiero emborracharme, y solo tomo pequeños tragos.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. De vez en cuando, la mano de Sam se desplaza hasta el muslo de Santana, lo que la hace sonreír.

Debería estar divirtiéndome; es mi primera noche en mi nueva universidad y estoy con mi mejor amigo y mi compañera de cuarto, quien es sorprendentemente genial. Pero es como si algo se hubiera instalado en mi pecho en el segundo vi a Noah, y no puedo sacudírmelo de encima. Pero no quiero que Sam lo sepa, así que me río con ambos hasta que son casi la una de la madrugada.

Cuando Sam se levanta, se tambalea como un árbol a punto de caer y Santana tiene que agarrarlo por la cintura.

—Gracias —dice pesadamente, acariciándole torpemente su cabeza—. Eres una total... tú realmente… voy al baño.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o vas a caer de cabeza en el inodoro? —grito detrás de él mientras se tambaleaba hacia el pasillo.

—Uso el orinal —me gruñe antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Sonrío. Sam es un idiota cuan está borracho, pero al menos es un lindo idiota. Echo un vistazo a Santana para ver si está mostrando algún signo de interés, pero estoy sorprendida de encontrarla mirándome fijamente, sus ojos más claros de lo que pensé que estarían.

—¿Así que conociste a Noah? —pregunta, un poco insistentemente. Se inclina hacia adelante así que algunos mechones perdidos caen sobre su frente—. ¿Qué pensaste de él? Iba a preguntarte antes, pero no parecía que tu amigo estuviera abierto a la idea de hablar sobre él.

—Bueno —empiezo, y decido no mentir—. Él fue realmente rudo conmigo. Como, realmente rudo. Pero lo vi nadando, y fue como nada que hubiera visto antes... si puede trabajar tan duro en algo, no puede ser una persona completamente mala, ¿no?

—Es difícil saber si es una mala persona o no. Todos parecen pensar que lo es, pero no sé qué decirte; nunca me ha dicho una palabra. —Santana suena un poco triste. Cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mira el techo—. Para decirte la verdad, siempre he estado curiosa sobre él. Obtiene perfectas calificaciones y todo lo que hace es nadar, incluso después de que oscurece. Cada noche nada la longitud de la playa y vuelve, a la una o dos de la mañana. Es como una milla.

Otra pequeña sacudida de lástima me sorprende.

—¿Cuándo duerme? ¿Y no es eso peligroso?

Santana se encoge de hombros.

—Hay un montón de rumores que vuelan alrededor de él; nunca duerme o toma esteroides, bla-bla-bla. No creo que ninguno de ellos sea verdad. Creo que la gente solo quiere razones para odiarlo. Nunca luce como su quisiera hablar con alguien y a la gente no le gusta eso de él, supongo. —Sacude su mano, como para despejarse—.Lo siento por seguir hablando de él. Probablemente no estás tan interesada. ¡Dime sobre ti! ¿Qué hacen tus padres?

Hago una mueca. Mejor acabar de una vez con eso, supongo.

—Mi mamá está, um, más o menos entre trabajos en este momento. Quiere trabajar como una diseñadora gráfica, sin embargo. ¡Es realmente —Señalo a un par de posters en mis paredes, arremolinados paisajes de ensueño—. Ella hizo estos.

—¡Esos son muy diestros! —Santana corre rápidamente hacia la pared para inspeccionarlos más de cerca—. Tú sabes, mis padres son los gerentes ejecutivos en Durringham International. Siempre están buscando por nuevos diseñadores gráficos.

Arroja esto como si no fuera gran cosa, pero estoy tan sorprendida que casi derramo mi cerveza. Durringham International es una gran empresa de publicidad. Y tratan bien a sus empleados. Mi mamá estaría instalada de por vida si conseguía un trabajo allí.

—¿En serio? Puedo tenerla enviando su currículum y su portafolio...

—Espera un segundo. Acabo de tener una idea. —Se tambalea de regreso a la alfombra, y me doy cuenta que realmente está bastante borracha—. Tú sabes, mis padres básicamente hacen lo que yo quiero. Si les dijera que tu madre era uno de mis diseñadores gráficos preferidos y que realmente querría que la contraten, definitivamente lo harían. Así de fácil. —Chasquea sus dedos torpemente.

Un zumbido de excitación se arrastra a través de mí. Me sentí tan culpable de dejar a mamá que casi no fui capaz de transferirme. Si puedo encontrarle un nuevo trabajo, no tendría que preocuparme más.

—Santana, eso sería…

—No tan rápido. —Agita un dedo, su tono como el de un niño mimado, que supongo que debía serlo si sus padres son tan ricos—. Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Escucha; me he sentido mal por Noah Puckerman desde que llegué aquí, pero soy demasiado tímida como para tratar de hablar con él. Pero tú no. Ya puedo decir que eres una persona extrovertida. Apuesto a que eres exactamente el tipo de persona que podría hacer que él se abra. Y si puedes hacer eso, acercarte a él y encontrar cuál es su acuerdo, le diré a mis padres sólo tienen que contratar a tu madre —aplaude una vez—, eso suena divertido, ¿no?

El zumbido en mis oídos muere, y mi pecho se aprieta un poco. ¿Realmente acababa de decirme que le conseguiría un trabajo a mi mamá si yo lograba acercarme a Noah? La miro más de cerca y veo la forma en que sus ojos están brillando. Esto es un juego para ella.

Trato de sonreír.

—No sé si puedo hacer eso. A juzgar por la conversación que tuve con él, definitivamente no está interesado en conocerme.

Lo desestima.

—Es así con todos. Solo tienes que esforzarte más. ¿Qué tal si te doy hasta el final del semestre? Eso debería ser tiempo de sobra, ¿correcto?

Todavía estoy totalmente boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué… por qué crees que podría hacer algo como eso?

Se arrastra sobre su cama, bostezando.

—Cuando te pregunté qué pensabas de él, no lo llamaste inmediatamente un imbécil. Sonaste como si quisieras entenderlo. Y tú no pareces alguien que se deje intimidar tan fácil por él. No lo sé, solo sería agradable que alguien lo descubriera, ¿sabes? Desde que ninguno de los demás puede.

Sam elige ese momento para derrumbarse dentro de la habitación, con el cierre de su bragueta bajo, un hecho que hace que Santana esconda su cabeza debajo de su almohada hasta que a él se le ocurre subirlo.

—¡Hola, señoritas! Sam ha llegado. Lo sé, es muy (extremadamente) emocionante.

Para esconder el shock que sigue esparciéndose por mi sistema, me levanto de un salto y me pongo a un lado de Sam; él inmediatamente se apoya en mí.

—Hora de dormir —digo firmemente tratando de no mirar a Santana, pero por lo que puedo decir, ella ya está a la deriva en el sueño.

—Me gusta —declara Sam mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo para maniobrar su torpe cuerpo de un metro ochenta y dos a través del pasillo sin estrellarlo contra una pared—. Ella no es tímida cuando bebe. Oye, ¿A dónde se fue? Quiero…

—Se fue a dormir, justo como tú vas a hacer. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu habitación? —Lo empujo hasta que obtengo una serie farfullada de direcciones. Su sala está en el edificio al lado del mío, y su habitación está subiendo dos tramos de escaleras, un hecho que me hace gemir de desesperación hasta que descubro un ascensor junto a la escalera.

Su habitación es un desastre total, hay calzoncillos esparcidos por todos lados.

—Mañana vas a limpiar —anuncio, poniéndolo sobre su cama, que asumo que es suya porque las sábanas se ven como si no hubieran sido lavadas en el último milenio.

—Mañana vas a limpiar —resopla hacia mí, y luego rueda sobre su almohada—. Mañana vas a… nnn…

Se ve tan tonto roncando allí que alboroto su cabello, que es algo que siempre quise hacer pero nunca he sido capaz de alcanzarlo —mido un metro cincuenta y dos—, y luego le tomo una fotografía con mi teléfono así mañana puedo burlarme de él adecuadamente.

En el pasillo, sin embargo, no hay nada que me distraiga de lo que Santana dijo. Lo que propuso era un trabajo de ensueño para mi mamá, pero incluso si logro que Noah se abra, ¿cómo voy a saber si ella está diciendo la verdad? Luego me imagino a mi mamá, nuestro departamento destartalado, y me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad o nunca seré capaz de vivir conmigo misma. Incluso si Santana probablemente está mintiendo.

No es como si alguna vez fuera a funcionar. Mi corazón se hunde mientras recuerdo los hechos, Noah me tomó una aversión inmediata. No hay manera en el infierno en que él gaste un segundo de su tiempo conmigo. Probablemente terminaría molestándole, lo que no es justo para él. Evidentemente quiere que lo dejen solo, así que debería respetar eso, ¿verdad?

¿Pero que si Santana quiso decir lo que dijo?

Oigo una puerta abriéndose y miro hacia arriba, preocupada de que Sam haya decidido ir a molestar a Santana después de todo. Pero la puerta está en el extremo más alejado de la sala, y la persona que la está abriendo no me ve.

Es Noah.

Está en traje de baño, con una sudadera negra desabrochada colgando sobre su pecho. Puedo ver la curva de su musculoso estómago mientras gira la cerradura, mueve la toalla que tiene sobre su hombro, y se dirige a las escaleras del otro extremo del pasillo. Camina casi como nada… elegantemente, pero con un toque de fuerza escondida.

Es muy tarde. Me pregunto a dónde va, y entonces recuerdo lo que Santana dijo sobre él nadando la longitud de la playa cada noche. No había estado segura de si estaba hablando en serio o no, pero parecía que sí.

Apenas puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, pero antes de que pueda detenerme a mí misma, lo estoy siguiendo a escondidas. No puedo dejar pasar otra oportunidad para verlo nadar, especialmente si no tengo permitido estar en la piscina cuando él está ahí. Y algo en mí está un poquito preocupada; no puede ser seguro nadar tan lejos a esta hora de la noche, cuando nadie está mirando y debe estar agotado, especialmente considerando la forma en que él estaba nadando hoy más temprano.

Cuando salgo, está tan oscuro que tengo que detenerme y parpadear por un minuto. Entonces jadeo. Las estrellas son asombrosas, hay millones de ellas, muchas más de lo que alguna vez hubo sobre mi suburbio lleno de humo de New Jersey. El aire se enfrió un poco desde esta tarde, pero todavía está lo suficientemente cálido para que pueda disfrutar la brisa contra mi camiseta y mis shorts. _Detente, Rachel, recuerda lo que estás haciendo._ Creo que perdí a Noah hasta que veo su delgada silueta rodeando el edificio de los dormitorios y moviéndose por el camino hacia la playa.

Tengo que escabullirme. Ser cautelosa…

—¡Auch!

Muerdo de vuelta el sonido pero ya está fuera de mi boca mientras salto hacia atrás, agarrando mi pie donde lo golpeé contra una roca. Mi cabeza se levanta rápidamente, pero la figura de Noah no se detiene. Uf. Inclino mi cabeza y me apuro detrás de él tan silenciosamente cómo puedo, lo que desafortunadamente no es mucho.

Pero es mucho más rápido que yo, y para el momento en que alcanzo el camino, él ya está en la playa. Su figura es un oscuro pedazo en movimiento contra las arenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Se quita su sudadera y golpea el agua corriendo. Incluso desde aquí, puedo decir que su técnica es perfecta. Me acerco más, agachándome un poco detrás del pasto del mar para observarlo.

Soy definitivamente la persona más espeluznante en el mundo.

Después de alrededor de diez minutos, él está casi completamente fuera de vista, apenas un punto en la superficie del agua brillante con la luz de las estrellas. Probablemente debería volver a mi dormitorio, pero me quedo incluso cuando él desaparece por completo, dejando que el frío aire del mar llene mis pulmones.

Espera.

¿Desaparece por completo?

Me levanto un poco, el pasto susurrando contra mis rodillas, y miro fuertemente. La superficie del agua está brillante y calma. Mi corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente. ¿Dónde...? Y entonces veo su cabeza volviendo a la superficie, aunque está tan lejos que solo es una pequeña sombra. Exhalo, aliviada, excepto que él no está avanzando ni de lejos tan rápido como antes. No está avanzando en absoluto. Fuerzo mi vista, tratando de ver mejor. Hay un destello brillante de agua salpicando, y entonces su cabeza se hunde en el agua de nuevo.

Esta vez se queda abajo por un tiempo.

Algo definitivamente está mal. Pero él es un nadador tan increíble, ¿cómo podría? Y entonces me doy cuenta de cuán estúpida estoy siendo. Repentinos calambres musculares pueden pasarle a cualquiera. ¿Y no hay tiburones en Florida? Oh, Dios mío, ¿este es un ataque de un tiburón…

—Cállate —digo en voz alta. No voy a entrar en pánico. Voy a correr de regreso al campus y conseguir ayuda... excepto que si toma mucho tiempo... veo su cara salir de nuevo, pero esta vez es por el más breve de los segundos antes de desaparecer.

Se está ahogando.

Y entonces estoy corriendo hacia el agua, sacándome mis zapatos mientras corro y milagrosamente no tropiezo sobre ellos. Él estaba tan lejos la última vez que vi su cabeza, y todavía no puedo verlo en absoluto…

El agua está helada, todo lo contrario a la calidez del aire nocturno, y chupa todo el aire fuera de mí como si hubiera sido golpeada, pero no me detengo. Doy dos saltos a través de la parte poco profunda y entonces me hundo, el agua llenando mis orejas y cerrándose sobre mi cabeza mientras pateo duro y fuerte.

Siempre he sido una buena nadadora, pero no he nadado tan intensamente en un largo tiempo, y estoy agotada y un poco borracha. Mi cuerpo grita en protesta mientras me obligo a moverme más rápido de lo que nunca antes había hecho. La corriente del agua pasándome es un rugido sordo, y mi piel late por lo helada que está.

Él no puede morir. No lo voy a dejar morir.

Realmente espero que no sea un tiburón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Es la cosa más estúpida del mundo que vaya a morir aquí.

Mi pierna es inútil. Mi brazo también. Calambres musculares. Apenas una sorpresa, ahora que lo pienso. La falta de sueño, las peleas, la práctica interminable, la helada agua de la noche. Mi cuerpo se está revelando en el momento más crucial.

Lo que es sorprendente es lo poco que me importa.

Desde que ella murió, me pregunté cómo sería morir. ¿Silencioso o ruidoso? ¿Doloroso o suave? Parecía doloroso para mí, pero tenía doce años. Podría estar equivocado.

Se siente doloroso ahora.

Mis pensamientos están viniendo desquiciados, desparramándose. Hay una intensa presión en mi pecho.

Aplastante. El frío es abrumador. Estoy flotando, infinitamente en la oscuridad. No puedo decir si es que estoy tan abajo que no puedo localizar la luz de la luna danzando sobre la superficie del agua, o si es simplemente que mis ojos están cerrados.

La veo de nuevo.

Estaría disgustada por lo que su hijo se había convertido.

Brillantes luces parpadean en algún lugar de mi visión. Mis pulmones están hambrientos. Sé que si respiro, ese es el momento. Voy a morir. Pero no tengo opción. El entumecimiento se arrastra sobre las puntas de mis dedos. Inhalo.

Yo tenía razón.

Morir es doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Cuando alcanzo el lugar en el que estoy bastante segura que lo vi por última vez, me detengo, mis jadeos ensordecedores.

—¿Noah? —exclamo, mi voz haciendo eco por sobre la superficie del agua. No hay respuesta. Es el momento más solitario de mi vida.

Pero no me puedo rendir. Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y buceo, pateo directo hacia abajo, mi pecho apretándose contra la presión del agua. Abro mis ojos, el agua salda picándome, pero por supuesto que está casi totalmente oscuro. Nado hacia abajo y trato de sentir alrededor con mis brazos, que están pálidos en frente de mí, hasta que mi cabeza está ardiendo y necesito aire.

Salgo a la superficie y jadeo por un segundo. Una vez más.

Esta vez, buceo profundo, más abajo de lo que nunca antes había nadado. Mis orejas estallan. El agua es una forma oscura presionando en todas las esquinas de mi visión. Y entonces veo una forma más oscura a la deriva por debajo de mí.

Agarro a ciegas y siento algo suave y flojo. Mi mano se cierra alrededor de su muñeca. Están apareciendo luces en mi visión y él pesa mil kilos, es imposible que lo arrastre hacia arriba, ambos nos vamos a ahogar aquí…

Pero de alguna manera me las arreglo para traernos a los dos a la superficie del agua. Tomo enormes respiraciones cuando alcanzamos el aire, casi llorando por el cansancio y el miedo. Noah está completamente inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza caída hacia atrás. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantenerlo a flote. No tengo ni idea de que como voy a llevarnos de vuelta a la playa.

—No te atrevas a estar muerto. —Me ahogo y deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su pecho, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el mío mientras hago mi mejor esfuerzo con la patada de mariposa hacia la costa. Dos veces me hundo en el agua y salgo a la superficie tosiendo, Noah aplastándome. No me había dado cuenta de cuan alto era, creo que incluso más alto que Sam.

De verdad, de verdad no quiero que esté muerto.

Se siente como si la playa estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia, pero las plantas de mis pies golpean la arena cuando estoy segura de que no puedo nadar otro centímetro más. Gracias a Dios. Pongo mis brazos debajo de los de Noah y lo saco fuera del agua, pero estoy temblando toda y lo mejor que puedo hacer es llevarlo a la parte más húmeda de la arena.

Estoy aterrorizada cuando lo miro, él definitivamente no está respirando, y su piel está pálida. No hay rastro de la arrogancia que vi antes en su quieta cara. Extendido de espaldas en la arena, solo se ve vulnerable. Obtengo el control sobre mis temblorosos dedos y me estiro para agarrar mi teléfono para llamar al 911, pero estaba en mi bolsillo cuando salté al agua, y la pantalla no se enciende.

Siento su pulso; tiene uno, pero es débil. Tomé una clase de CPR en la secundaria, y rezo por recordar correctamente cómo hacerlo mientras empujo fuerte en su pecho, una vez, dos veces, y una veces más antes de cubrir su boca con la mía, respirando dentro de él hasta que su pecho se levanta.

—Vamos —jadeo mientras vuelvo a comprimir su pecho—. Respira. Por favor.

Sigue sin moverse. Está muerto. No fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Y entonces su cuerpo se sacude.

Dejo escapar un sollozo de alivio cuando sus ojos se agitan. Él hace un sonido estrangulado antes de empezar a toser; duras y profunda toses que sacuden su cuerpo entero. Él rueda sobre uno de sus lados y vomita agua del mar en la arena, rastrillando en secos jadeos entre arcadas. Pongo mi mano en su hombro para estabilizarlo. Él no parece notarlo, concentrado en cambio en respirar adentro y afuera. Cuando finalmente me mira, su mirada está desenfocada.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —murmura. Me froto el agua debajo de mis ojos.

—Yo… supongo que estaba asustada.

Sacude su cabeza un poco, y sus ojos se enfocan. Me reconoce.

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta bruscamente, y luego pone una mano sobre su frente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tú… um… —Mi boca está completamente seca. Todos y cada uno de mis músculos duelen—. Estabas ahogándote, creo. Te hundiste. Tuve que saltar detrás de ti. —Rezo para que no pregunte por que estaba observando en primer lugar.

Me mira fijamente por un momento, la sorpresa alterando momentáneamente su expresión.

—¿Saltaste dentro… detrás de mí?

En este punto me estoy sonrojando tan fuerte para poder hablar, así que solo asiento, contenta de que esté lo suficientemente oscuro que no me pueda ver. Estoy temblando y mi pelo cuelga en húmedos y gruesos grupos, mi camiseta blanca esta aferrada a mi pecho de una manera que estoy bastante segura no es Apta Para Todo Público. Esta es probablemente la situación más embarazosa en la que jamás he estado. Nunca pensé que salvar la vida de alguien pudiera hacerme sentir tan incómoda.

Pero lo observo tomar otro aliento y simplemente estoy tan increíblemente feliz de que él esté vivo, de que no estoy llorando sobre un cadáver sobre la playa, que la vergüenza sale de mí.

—Noah, realmente estoy feliz de que estés bien.

Entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí con algo que parece sospecha, aunque no puedo entender por qué. Oh… tal vez no está bien.

—Estás bien, ¿no? —Me inclino con ansiedad—. ¿Estás respirando bien? ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados?

—Ninguno —dice, y me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, que me olvidé de levantar ningún dedo en absoluto. Realmente necesito dormir.

Pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que se puede ocupar de sí mismo.

—¿Puedes caminar? Yo como que tengo mi celular mojado, pero si podemos volver al campus puedo pedir prestado el teléfono de mi amigo y podemos llamar a una ambulancia… probablemente deberías ser examinado…

Me callo, porque está forcejeando hacia arriba, jadeando duramente mientras se levanta. Una vez más me golpea lo increíblemente hermoso que es, la manera en que sus músculos cambian con cada movimiento. Su pelo está sobre sus ojos, pero no se molesta en quitárselo.

Da un solo paso y colapsa en la arena con un gruñido.

—¡Noah! ¿Estás bien? —Agarro su hombro, tal vez demasiado fuerte, porque me sacude de encima al instante—. Mira, déjame correr de vuelta al campus y puedo llamar a una ambulancia. Traerán una camilla.

Me levanto, lista para correr incluso aunque los músculos de mis piernas gimen, pero agarra mi cintura. Su cabeza está inclinada así que su pelo oculta sus ojos, pero oigo el tono desigual en su voz mientras dice:

—No le digas a nadie. Por favor.

Suena como si nunca antes en su vida hubiera dicho "por favor". Repentinamente reconozco ese imperceptible cambio en su voz. Simplemente está tan avergonzado como yo. Me arrodillo a su lado, prometiéndome ser lo menos idiota posible. Suavemente, le digo:

—¿Por qué no puedes pararte?

Aclara su garganta. Su voz todavía está ronca por el agua salada.

—Pierna. Y brazo. Calambre muscular.

—Mejor que un tiburón —digo alegremente. No pregunta—. Y no es de extrañar, si vas a nadar tan tarde sin estirarte, después de nadar todo el día. ¿Cuál pierna?

Duda, luego sacude su barbilla hacia su pierna izquierda, que está extendida sobre la arena. No estoy segura de si me va a dejar hacer esto, pero obviamente no puedo cargarlo de regreso al campus, y si no me permite ir por nadie… Rozo mis dedos por sobre su piel para ver si me aparta. No lo hace.

—¿Aquí? —digo en voz baja, mi mano cerniéndose sobre la parte superior de su muslo.

Asiente una vez.

Empiezo a masajear su muslo, presionando mi pulgar en pequeños círculos. Los músculos están duros como la piedra; casi se siente como tocar concreto. Pongo ambas palmas en su pierna y froto más duro. Su mandíbula se tensa ante el dolor, pero no hace ningún sonido.

—Nos enseñaron cómo hacer esto en mi antiguo campamento de natación —digo, apenas respirando. Estoy masajeando a Noah Puckerman. En cualquier momento, un yunque va a caer del cielo y aplastar mi cabeza—. Si soltamos el músculo y luego lo estiramos, creo que serás capaz de caminar.

No dice nada, solo observa al movimiento de mis manos mientras alterno la presión, primero presionando fuerte y luego casi acariciándolo. Mi corazón está latiendo casi tan rápido como cuando estaba rescatándolo. Está tan cerca y puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello, cálido. Agua gotea de su barbilla y aterriza en mi mano. Y así de simple, varias ráfagas de electricidad corren por mi espalda, calentándome tan rápido que tengo que alejarme bruscamente.

_Es solo su pierna, Rachel. _

No se da cuenta de cuán rápido estoy respirando. Estira su pierna, sus músculos tensos, y tentativamente la prueba de nuevo contra el suelo. Está temblorosa, pero se sostiene si mantiene la mayoría de su peso sobre la otra.

Rueda su hombro y hace una mueca. Entonces me mira. Por un segundo nuestros ojos se encuentran, la luz de la luna reflejándose en los suyos. Aparta la mirada.

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto —dice.

—¿Perdón? —Supongo que estaba esperando algo más. Tal vez un "gracias".

—¿Eres tan sorda como idiota? —Es lo mismo que me dijo antes, y me sacude hasta que me doy cuenta de que lo dijo en voz baja sin malicia, como si estuviera reconociendo la última vez que hablamos—. No le digas a nadie sobre esto. Eso es todo.

Empieza a cojear cuidadosamente hacia el camino la escuela, dejándome con la boca abierta.

Noah Puckerman tiene que ser la persona más extraña que alguna vez he conocido. Pero hay algo que no puedo entender acerca de la visión de él caminando lejos solo a las tres de la madrugada. Casi muere, y no es como si tuviera algún amigo que lo compruebe. Nadie sabrá por lo que pasó. Y dudo seriamente que vaya a hacer lo más inteligente y vaya al hospital.

Corro para atraparlo y, antes de que pueda detenerme, me deslizo debajo de su brazo y envuelvo el mío alrededor de su cintura.

—Apóyate en mí. Probablemente es muy doloroso caminar sobre esa pierna, ¿no? Podemos volver así.

—¿Por qué…? —empieza, pero hablo sobre él antes de que pueda decir algo más cortante.

—No es seguro ir a nadar por tu cuenta tan tarde a la noche. No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Estoy divagando. Es mucho más alto que yo, pero me paro en las puntas de mis pies para sostenerlo. Al principio se niega a poner algún peso sobre mí, pero cuando tropieza lo agarro, y finalmente se relaja un poco, aunque todavía puedo sentir que tan increíblemente tenso está. Al diablo con el masaje del muslo… necesita uno de cuerpo completo.

La sensación del lado de su pecho contra el mío envía unos pocos más de esos hormigueos de electricidad por mi espalda. Este no es el momento para eso.

—¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta esta noche? Tengo una compañera de cuarto, pero creo que el compañero de Sam salió esta noche, así que podrías desplomarte sobre su cama. O, quiero decir, si todavía no quieres decirle a nadie y estás preocupado por estar solo, me puedo quedar contigo. Como, puedo dormir en el suelo. Traje un saco de dormir…

Estamos a mitad del camino y todavía estoy hablando sin en sentido por el pánico cuando se aleja tan repentinamente que casi me caigo. Está todavía oscuro a pesar del millón de estrellas, y tropiezo tratando de equilibrarme.

—Um… ¿Noah?

Tose bruscamente.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te importa? Salté sobre ti hoy más temprano.

—Bueno... —digo tímidamente, empezando a temblar mientras la brisa se acelera. Todavía estoy empapada—. Eso no es realmente un gran problema cuando casi te ahogas. Eso debe haber sido terrible para ti. ¿No necesitas…?

No estoy segura de que creo que necesita él, pero sé que si esto me hubiera pasado a mí, necesitaría un abrazo.

—No necesito nada excepto que jures que no vas a difundir la palabra sobre esto. Podría dañar mi reputación. —Su voz ha vuelto a establecerse en su antigua frialdad—. Y hazte un favor; no vayas a bucear al océano detrás de extraños. Es peligroso.

Estoy absolutamente asombrada. Ira se enciende en mí más rápido de lo que puedo contenerla.

—¡Si no lo hubiera hecho habrías muerto!

Se encoge de hombros como si yo hubiera dicho algo sin importancia.

—Sólo no le digas a nadie. —Empieza a alejarse.

Y algo en mí se niega absolutamente a dejarlo ir. Entonces recuerdo la apuesta de Santana.

—No le diré a nadie si sales conmigo por el resto del semestre —digo precipitadamente.

Se detiene. Por un momento, el único sonido es el de la brisa a través del pasto y el gruñido del océano mientras cae sobre la arena. Entonces dice:

—¿Qué?

No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, pero sigo adelante.

—Sí. Um. Sólo por el semestre. Tienes tiempo libre, ¿no? Puedes gastarlo conmigo y mi amigo Sam. Él es un poco bocazas, pero es un buen chico. Me acabo de transferir aquí, así que de cualquier modo necesito hacer amigos. Oh, y tú probablemente deberías saber mi nombre, ya que no estoy segura de si lo escuchaste antes. Soy Rachel. Rachel Berry.

Se acerca tanto que me quita el aliento. Puedo ver la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, sus elegantes pómulos. Sus ojos brillan como los de un lobo.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Rachel Berry?

Mi latido se atasca en mi garganta.

—Sí —susurro. Se eleva sobre mí.

No tengo ni idea de lo que está a punto de pasar, pero solo se tambalea ligeramente, y me doy cuenta de cuan agotado está, hay profundos y oscuros círculos tallados debajo de sus ojos. Trago saliva.

No puedo mantenerlo a él aquí afuera por más tiempo.

—Así que, sí. Sal conmigo o, um, le diré a todos sobre esto. Y, um, arruinaré tu reputación. —Tengo que ser la estafadora menos intimidante del universo—. Será divertido, ¿está bien? Quiero decir, creo que podemos ser amigos, y no hay otra manera de que pueda conseguir que salgas conmigo, ¿no? —Logro una risa.

—Tú no me querrías como tu amigo —murmura—. No juego bien con otros.

—Estoy segura de que sobreviviré. —Sonrío—. Yo juego realmente bien con otros. Oh. Espera. Eso sonó pervertido, ¿verdad? Ugh. Lo retiro.

No estoy segura, pero creo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que regrese su expresión hermética. Se gira bruscamente.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? —Apenas me atrevo a respirar—. ¿Así de fácil?

—Casi no tengo opción, ¿o sí? —Y con eso, se aleja por su cuenta, su cojera ligeramente menos pronunciada. Esta vez, lo dejo ir. Estoy demasiada ocupada estando sorprendida de que él en realidad dijo que sí. Supongo que realmente no me lo esperaba, no le habría dicho a nadie sobre esto de todas formas.

Permanezco en el camino por unos minutos, dejando que la brisa derrita la tensión de mis hombros, hasta que veo a Noah llegar bien a su edificio. Estoy a punto de irme cuando que recuerdo algo. Retrocedo hacia la playa, explorando la arena hasta que la veo: su sudadera. Él la olvidó. Se la daré mañana. Será una excusa para buscarlo y asegurarme de que esté bien.

Me estoy congelando, así que la envuelvo alrededor de mis hombros mientras camino de regreso a mi edificio, sorprendida de cuan agradable huele.


	4. Chapter 4

************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

¿Por qué?

La pregunta no deja de circular en mi cabeza. Me acuesto en la cama, mirando a la oscuridad. El dolor en mis brazos y piernas se ha desvanecido, pero mi pecho todavía quema. Como si hubiera tragado fuego en vez de agua salada. Mi cabeza aún se siente ligera. Me pregunto si estoy muerto, y lo soñé. La soñé.

Salvó mi vida.

Aprieto los dientes. Mi mano se cierra compulsivamente en un puño. Patético. Soy patético. Indefenso, muriendo y me vio. Me orgullecía de mí mismo por no necesitar a nadie, y ahora necesité a esta chica idiota para vivir.

No veré a mi mamá después de todo.

El _¿por qué? _regresa. Esta chica. Rachel. Rachel es su nombre. Fui grosero con ella. Intenso. Despiadado. Pero me salvó. Puso su propia vida en peligro para rescatar la mía. Lloró cuando desperté, cuando la muerte soltó su agarre en mí.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Si fuera unos años más joven y eones estúpidos, diría que le importo. No valgo la pena para que se preocupen. Aprendí eso hace tiempo atrás. Así que algo más. Quiere algo. Eso tiene que ser. ¿Qué podría obtener por salvarme la vida tarde por la noche, donde nadie vería, y jurando no decir nada a nadie?

Es extraña. Una anormalidad.

Las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. No me preocupo por la promesa que le hice. Pasar el semestre con ella y Sam, aparentemente es amiga de ese perdedor, nunca pasará. Sam nunca estará de acuerdo a eso. Y una vez que me hable otra vez, se dará cuenta quien soy. Se irá, como todos los demás.

Es más seguro de esa manera.

Tendré que ser cuidadoso. Alejarla. Ser frío. No puedo ignorar ese involuntario roce de ternura que sentí cuando me ayudó a caminar. Tengo que erradicarlo. No dejarla que se acerque. Es por su propio bien.

Una chica normal no debería tener nada conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Ando sonámbula a través de mi primer día de clases, corriendo a toda velocidad a cada salón con la esperanza de ver a Noah, pero nunca lo hago. Su sudadera cuelga ligeramente fuera de mi mochila abierta. Tengo que encontrarlo por diferentes razones: para devolvérsela, para asegurarme que está bien, y para decirle que lo que dije anoche fue solo un chiste estúpido.

¿Qué estaba pensando? No puedo chantajeara alguien para que sea mi amigo. Después de una noche de pensar en ello me di cuenta que la apuesta de Opal fue probablemente un chiste de ebria que estuve demasiado cansada para reconocer. Lo más probable es que Noah esté disgustado conmigo. Mi estómago se tuerce en nudos todo el tiempo durante Introducción a Relaciones Internacionales. Esta vez, estoy tratando una especialidad en Economía y un título adicional en Relaciones Internacionales. He cambiado de especialidad como cinco veces. Supongo que soy indecisa.

En el momento que salgo de mi clase, mi teléfono suena; el nuevo teléfono desechable de mierda que corrí y compré antes de clases. Es mamá.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola, bebé! —Suena más alegre de lo que nunca la había escuchado. Esto podría ser una cosa buena o una cosa mala. Si es una cosa mala, está de vuelta apostando y tuvo un gran triunfo anoche. Y si es una buena cosa…—. Tengo algo increíble que decirte. Pero primero, ¿cómo es Rothschild?

Recito unos cuantos detalles rápidos, el campus es hermoso, Sam está feliz, mi compañera de habitación está bien.

—En serio, ¿cuáles son las noticias?

Prolonga una pausa. Puedo casi verla sonriéndose a sí misma.

—Bueno…Durringham International me llamó. Dijeron que encontraron mi portafolio en línea y que tendrán un puesto vacante a comienzos de Diciembre y, ¿qué si estoy interesada?

Mi corazón vuela a mi garganta.

—¿No es eso genial? —Mamá titubea un poco a mi silencio—. Parecen realmente serios.

—Es definitivamente genial —digo a través del bulto en mi garganta—. Estoy muy emocionada por ti.

Parlotea con alegría por unos cuantos minutos más sobre Durringham International y como son la compañía perfecta para ella, y después me deja ir. Miró a mi teléfono, dejando a los estudiantes me pasen en el pasillo. Santana hizo esto. No era un chiste.

¿Se lo quitará si no hago lo que pidió? Veo la cara de mamá cayendo. No podría manejar ese tipo de decepción.

Pregunto alrededor, pero nadie sabe en qué clase está Noah. Lo que si saben es que hay una competencia de natación esta noche, y definitivamente estará ahí. Cuando escucho eso, mi pecho se hinca con ira. Ese idiota. Necesita descasar, no estar en una carrera de natación.

Esa noche después de la cena, arrastro a Sam hacia la piscina. Tropieza detrás de mí.

—¿Rachel? No puedes nadar ahora. Están teniendo una competencia.

—Ese es exactamente el punto. —Trato de sonar ligera y no sospechosa. —Siempre solía ir a mirar las competencias de natación en mi antigua escuela. Quiero ver.

Sam se detiene para arreglar su cabello en la ventana de la biblioteca, y lo tengo que empujar para que siga.

—Mientras que esto no sea porque quieres babear por Noah.

Soy una terrible mentirosa, así que juego a lo seguro y me quedo en silencio. No le he dicho lo que paso anoche.

Sam me mataría tres veces si supiera que hice algo tan peligroso. En lo que a él concierne, fui de vuelta al dormitorio y estuve con Santana.

La piscina está completamente transformada desde ayer. Brillantes luces fluorescentes iluminan el agua, y la habitación está llena de ruido. Las altas filas de gradas en ambos lados de la piscina están casi llenas, estudiantes usando nuestros colores—plateado y azul—y la escuela contraria, los cuales son aparentemente rojos y amarillos. El marcador de la lista parpadea con nombres y tiempos.

Aparentemente nos perdimos a los primeros nadadores, pero Puckerman está aún abajo en la lista.

Y después lo veo.

Nuestro equipo está en un grupo en la parte lejana al final de la habitación, apretados juntos en las bancas aun lado de la piscina, con sus mochilas y botellas de Gatorade en una pila de toallas. Están riendo y empujándose unos a otros. Noah está alejado por su cuenta, parado con su espalda contra la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Se ve como si se las arreglara para apagar todo el sonido, y está mirando atentamente a la piscina.

No puedo creer que vaya a nadar después de lo que paso anoche. Quiero caminar hacia ahí y arrástralo fuera, pero eso sería un poco sospechoso, especialmente en frente de Sam, quien pregunto dónde me quería sentar. De mala gana, encuentro un asiento vacío en las primeras líneas en las gradas.

Miramos unas cuantas rondas, Sam moviéndose con aburrimiento. Ni uno de los otros nadadores son tan buenos como Noah, y creo que Noah lo sabe. Tiene un indicio de sonrisa. No puedo mirarlo demasiado o Sam lo notará, pero mis ojos siguen encontrándolo. Está por su cuenta, pero no luce aislado. Luce como que está en control.

A lo mejor estaba equivocada sobre él estando solo.

Cuando su nombre es llamado, me inclino hacia adelante involuntariamente. Él no tiene ningún rastro de cojera mientras se acerca al trampolín, sus hombros erguidos y la sonrisa perversa siguen ahí. Por primera vez, un silencio cae sobre toda la habitación. Los nadadores que se alinean en los otros carriles se ven intimidados.

—Knowles, Tyler, Bennett y Puckerman —anuncia el locutor. Noah se agacha en el trampolín, doblado como un resorte. Sus ojos entrecerrados. Él parece un tigre con un propósito singular: atacar. Me doy cuenta de que estoy aguantando la respiración. A mi lado, Sam se reclina y rueda sus ojos.

El locutor cuenta hacia atrás, y Noah se sumerge, disparándose dentro del agua como una jabalina. En segundos está muy por delante de los otros nadadores. La primera vez que lo vi practicar; eso no fue nada. Él realmente está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ahora. Es asombroso.

Apenas puedo seguirlo, se mueve tan rápido. Todo lo que logro ver es un destello, aquí y allá, de un brazo tonificado. Apenas tengo tiempo de preocuparme por su pierna antes de que la carrera, y él gana. Por mucho. El locutor no puede ocultar el asombro en su voz mientras lee los tiempos. Pero no hay ovaciones, solo unos inciertos aplausos. El silencio aún está allí, y creo que así es como a Noah le gusta. Su sonrisa perversa es aún más grande mientras sale del agua y camina hacia el vestuario, su cuerpo reluciente.

Es ahora o nunca.

—Ya vuelvo. Baño —le digo a Sam y me alejo antes de que él pueda decir algo. Dejo la habitación de la pileta. Fuera de las puertas dobles, el ruido se reduce a un sordo rumor. Me deslizo por el lado del pasillo y… oh. Es el vestuario de los chicos. Mis mejillas se ponen inmediatamente calientes, pero me digo a mí misma que es solo por un minuto y abro las puertas.

Hay toallas por todos lados, pero está vacío. Todos los miembros del equipo están afuera. ¿Dónde está él? Examino los casilleros medio abiertos, las baldosas del húmedo suelo. Entonces noto que hay vapor saliendo de detrás de una de las blancas cortinas de las duchas. Oigo el correr del agua. Doy un par de pasos hacia ella y entonces me doy cuenta de que muy evidentemente no puedo interrumpirlo mientras se está duchando.

Me giro para irme, pero hay un charco en frente de mí y mis pies resbalan. Patino un par de pasos, giro violentamente para atraparme, pero ya estoy cayendo y agarro la cosa más cercana en frente a mí; una cortina blanca de una ducha. Hay un sonido de rasgadura y un golpe, y de repente el mundo está ahogado en blanco.

Entonces el blanco es retirado, y estoy pestañeando hacia un muy desnudo Noah, el agua caliente y el vapor rodeándolo.

Retrocedo, balbuceando algo que no tiene sentido, y no puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierta por unos segundos ante su estrecha cintura o sus anchos hombros, a cada centímetro definido de su piel.

Y su… _guau_.

Él cierra el agua.

—Déjame saber cuánto tiempo vas a estar mirando. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Hago un incomprensible sonido estrangulado, trato de levantarme, me enredo en la cortina de la ducha, y caigo sobre mi cara de nuevo. Voy a morir de la vergüenza. Los científicos van a examinar mi cuerpo y dirán _sí, definitivamente fue de vergüenza. _

Se supone que estoy en la universidad, no en la secundaria. Tengo que moverme toda al mismo tiempo.

Suspira y agarra una toalla del estante de la ducha, anudándola alrededor de su cintura antes de arrodillarse en frente mío. Él desenvuelve la cortina de mis tobillos y en realidad toma mi mano, poniéndome sobre mis pies, lo que es bastante útil, porque no puedo recordar cómo funcionan mis piernas.

—Tienes por costumbre meterte en situaciones estúpidas, por lo que veo.

—Lo siento… yo… vine a devolverte tu sudadera —digo pobremente, sacándola de mi bolsa y la empujo hacia él. Está empapado. Él la agarra con el mismo destello de sorpresa que vi antes de decirlo que lo saqué del agua ayer.

Tomo un par de profundos alientos, intentando atornillar mi cabeza de vuelta.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? No me di cuenta de que planeabas nadar hoy también, especialmente después de anoche.

Él inclina su cabeza para sacudir el flequillo de sus ojos.

—Eres consciente de que este es el vestuario de hombres.

¿Cómo se las arregla para cambiarme de mi increíble humillación a furiosa en medio segundo?

—¡Sé que es el vestuario de hombres! Estaba vacío aparte de ti, así que…

—Así que decidiste que lo mejor era atacarme mientras estaba en la ducha.

—¡Tropecé! —protesto, completamente nerviosa—. Yo solo… dejaste tu sudadera en la playa y pensé que la querías de vuelta. Y… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Él levanta una ceja hacia mí como si no hubiera casi muerto anoche. Él camina alrededor mío, agarrando otra toalla y secando su cara y su cabello.

—Deja de molestarme.

Lucho por alguna forma de explicarme, para explicar el hecho de que casi caigo encima de él mientras él estaba… agh.

—Tú sabes, podrías ser un poco más agradable. No estoy diciendo que me debes algo, pero salvé tu vida. No me opongo a un agradecimiento.

Él desliza la toalla sobre su hombro y se mira al espejo, que está empañado. Él murmura algo que no estoy totalmente segura de captar, pero que suena muy parecido como el infierno a "Ninguna persona cuerda te agradecería por salvar a alguien como yo".

¿Qué?

—Vamos a salir esta noche —suelto.

Él está callado, pero ya lo he dicho, y fuese un accidente o no bien podía seguir adelante.

—Soy nueva aquí y mis amigos me dijeron que hay algunos clubs realmente buenos por aquí. He querido ir a verlos. Incluso puedes elegir, si quieres. De cualquier manera, vamos a ir. Deberías celebrar que tu victoria de hoy, ¿no?

—Y supongo que si no lo hago, le dirás a todo el mundo que Noah Puckerman casi se ahoga anoche.

No hay más que un poco de amargura en su voz mientras abre su casillero, sacando su bolso.

Pienso en cuan emocionada sonaba mi mama en el teléfono.

—Será divertido, ¿de acuerdo? Te ves como si realmente necesitaras relajarte. Algunos licores y música es probablemente justo lo que recetó el doctor. O es lo que habría recetado, si hubieras ido a ver a uno.

Repentinamente, él se gira y luego está en frente de mí. Presiona su mano contra la pared encima de mi cabeza, inclinándose mortalmente cerca. Puedo sentir el vapor en su cuerpo. Mi corazón se acelera, y repentinamente no puedo respirar. Me pregunto si no sería más fácil hablar con él con su camisa puesta.

—Permanece alejada de mí, Rachel Berry —dice él, su voz rasgada—. No me quieres en tu vida. Se queda un segundo más, tan cerca que puedo contar las motas plateadas en sus ojos, antes de que me dé la espalda. Agarra su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

—¿Entonces te veré en el estacionamiento a las diez? —pregunto alegremente.

Él se detiene por un momento, los músculos de su espalda abultados, y por un minuto el único sonido es nuestra respiración. Entonces me deja sola en el vestuario lleno de vapor, cerrando la puerta de golpe sin una palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

—No

—Lavaré tu ropa por las próximas dos semanas. Compraré tu almuerzo. Hablaré bien de ti con Santana.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera, Rachel!

—¡Por favor, Sam! —Me arrodillo, lo cual es una difícil hazaña en mi vestido negro pegado a mi piel; quiero dar una buena impresión durante nuestra primera noche por Rothschild. Definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con impresionar a Noah—. Probablemente hay cosas que me debes. Te dejé copiar mi tarea por casi la mitad de la clase de matemáticas en tercer grado

—Déjame hacer una lista de cosas que preferiría. —Sam comienza a caminar de ida y vuelta por el pasillo, pasando sus dedos por sus ondas rubias—. Uno: apuñalar mis globos oculares con tenedores. Dos: saltar dentro de lava. Tres: ¿debería seguir?

Suspiro. Estaba de verdad esperando que no tuviera que explicarle la apuesta de Santana a Sam, pero está reaccionando mucho peor a mi sugerencia de traer a Noah al club de lo que pensé que haría. No tengo otra opción más que decirle la verdad. En voz baja, le explico sobre la oferta de Santana y el hecho de que llamaron a mi mamá.

Los ojos se Sam se abren.

—Esa es la segunda cosa más rara que alguna vez he escuchado. Justo detrás de tu pregunta de traer a Noah Puckerman al club. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para que él accediera? No creo que el tipo alguna vez haya salido en su vida.

—Le dije que creía que sería divertido. —Me remuevo—. Por favor, Sam. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor

—Rachel, si la apuesta está tan alta, sabes que lo haré. —Sam despeina su cabello otra vez—. Pero no lo voy a disfrutar.

Aun no estoy segura de que lo que obtuve de Noah fue un acuerdo, pero cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, está esperándonos. Podría ser la primera vez que lo he visto usando una camisa negra con cuello en V. La manera en la que se hunde en su clavícula hace que mi estómago se apriete, aunque sé que realmente necesito parar de perder el control cada vez que lo veo.

Al minuto que Sam lo ve, se vuelve de piedra. Está oscuro afuera, pero no lo suficientemente como para ocultar la molestia en su expresión cuando abre la puerta trasera.

—Entra, entonces.

Noah hace una mueca que puedo ver que ya está haciendo que la sangre de Sam hierva. Tan pronto como Noah está en la parte trasera, agarro el brazo de Sam antes de que entre al asiento del conductor.

—Juega limpio —ruego—. Como un favor para mí.

Sam pretende golpear su cabeza contra el marco de metal de la puerta.

—Eres la única por la que haría algo como esto.

—Lo sé. Significa mucho para mí. —Lo sigo agarrando por un largo segundo, buscando en sus ojos, hasta que finalmente él exhala y se aleja.

—Rachel, ni siquiera sabes lo que le haces a la gente.

Antes de que pueda preguntarle lo que quiere decir con eso, está en el auto, y estoy obligada a correr hacia mi lado. Y después los tres estamos juntos: Sam, Noah y yo.

—Reglas —dice Sam en voz alta, lanzando un pulgar sobre su hombro hacia Noah en el asiento trasero.

—Eres el conductor designado. Voy a necesitar emborracharme para aguantar tu presencia. Y sin conversaciones en el auto. Al menos espera hasta que esté en algún lugar donde no te pueda escuchar por la música.

—Sam —jadeo—. Noah, ignóralo. Está siendo un idiota.

En respuesta, Sam enciende la radio lo más alto posible. Noah no se molesta en responder. Tiene una sonrisa sarcástica que dice todo lo que necesita, y sé que está volviendo loco a Sam.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la palpable tensión, estoy muy contenta de que Noah viniera. Me estoy dando cuenta que mi fascinación por él no tiene realmente nada que ver con la apuesta de Santana. Cada vez que lo miro, tengo la abrumadora sensación de que está escondiendo algo. Que hay algo detrás de esa fachada de hielo.

Quiero saber que es.

Y algo en mí quiere estar para él, incluso aunque sé que él no quiere nada que ver conmigo. Hay un indicio de vulnerabilidad, y verlo casi morir me ha infundido con una extraña sensación de actitud protectora. Quiero que tenga amigos con quienes celebrar después de ganar una competencia de natación. Honestamente, solo odio la vista de verlo tan solo.

Tal vez sé cómo se siente.

El club está a unos cuantos minutos en ciudad universitaria afuera del campus. Sam se estaciona en paralelo al frente de un edificio con un pesado bajo emitiendo desde la puerta, un guardia de seguridad con una mirada aburrida está parado afuera con sus brazos cruzados. Deslizo mi bolso sobre mi hombro y salgo a la fría noche. Noah ya está fuera, mirando al edificio como si fuera el consultorio del dentista y él fuera un niño con un montón de caries.

—Adelante —dice Sam bruscamente y pasa a Noah, mostrándole su identificación al guardia de seguridad antes de hacerme señas de que lo siga. Dudo por un segundo antes de tomar el codo de Noah y llevarlo junto conmigo.

Entramos a un mundo de oscuridad interrumpido por luces parpadeantes. Sam me pasa las llaves del auto, ya que desaparece con una chica, y está fuera inmediatamente, ordenando tres bebidas y tomándolas en una rápida tanda. Un minuto más tarde, está bailando con alguna chica pelirroja.

Está lo suficientemente abarrotado como para sentirme cómoda bailando, pero no está a rebosar. Me giro para preguntarle a Noah como lo está pasando, pero se ha ido. Busco en la habitación y lo veo apoyado contra la pared, fuera del camino de las luces parpadeantes.

Suspiro. Supongo que lo dejaré aclimatarse.

Mientras tanto, bailo. Siempre me ha gustado bailar, es casi como nadar. He estado dejando crecer mi cabello por años y está justo en el punto donde es demasiado largo, pasando la parte baja de mi espalda, y debí de haberlo recogido, pero en vez de eso se pega a la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras cierro los ojos y simplemente me muevo con el ritmo.

Cada cierto tiempo un tipo trata de acercarse, pero simplemente bailo en una dirección diferente. Esa es la única cosa que me molesta de los clubs; el juego del gato y el ratón. Nadie entiende a una chica que quiere bailar por su cuenta. Y estaré bailando por mi cuenta por el resto de mi vida. Lo decidí al momento que mi papa se fue: la gente que cuenta con el amor es estúpida.

Soy estúpida en diferentes formas, pero no en esa.

Bailo hasta que estoy sudada y probablemente asquerosa, y después miro hacia Noah. Aún está inclinado contra la pared, las sombras casi ocultándolo. Cada cierto tiempo, un rayo de luz pasa por su cara, iluminando sus mejillas y su mandíbula. Sus ojos están cerrados. Esta golpeteando su pie. Me pregunto si eso significa que está disfrutando. Eso espero.

Tengo que comprar y beber unos cuantos tragos antes de que pueda obtener el valor para ir y hablarle. No hay duda porque las chicas no se le acercan. Exuda un aura que hace que quieras correr y esconderte.

Sus ojos aún están cerrados cuando me le acerco, y creo que voy a sorprenderlo, pero los abre antes de que hable, como si me estuviera esperando.

—¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —pregunto, mi voz un poquito suelta por los tragos—. Tu pie baila muy bien. Deberías dejar que el resto de tu cuerpo se le una.

—¿Por qué no bailas con nadie? —pregunta abruptamente.

Dejo a mi cuerpo caer contra la pared a su lado, mitad porque soy un desastre jadeante y mitad porque es una pregunta difícil.

—Es una larga historia, pero la haré corta. Mi papá dejó a mi mamá cuando era pequeña, y no lo he visto desde entonces. Rompió el corazón de mi mamá. Nunca fue la misma. Juré que nunca dejaría que eso me pasara. ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

Probablemente piensa que soy una idiota, derramando la historia de mi vida a la más ligera pregunta. Agrego apresuradamente:

—Y, quiero decir, no quiero dejar a nadie que baile conmigo si nunca voy a enamorarme.

Está callado por un momento.

—Dudo que sea amor en lo que están interesados, juzgando por el montón que se han estado acercando.

—También me gusta simplemente bailar por mi cuenta —digo, limpiando mi frente sudorosa—. Se siente liberador, moviéndote cuando estás sola. Pero realmente vine a preguntarte si quieres bailar conmigo. Bueno, la forma de Rachel de conmigo, algo así como a mi alrededor.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado y me doy cuenta que me está estudiando, casi clínicamente. Tengo que golpear mi codo contra la pared para mantenerme de perderme en sus ojos otra vez. Son como minas, brillando con gemas.

—Eres la persona más extraña que alguna vez he conocido.

Sonrío.

—Igualmente. —Extiendo la mano—. ¿Vienes?

Mira a mi mano, y por un segundo, parece como que lo está considerando. Después su cara se cierra otra vez y mira a otro lado.

—Prefiero tomar esta tortura en un lugar donde es menos probable que seré bombardeado por idiotas sudados.

—Estas siendo bombardeado por una idiota sudada en este momento —digo, golpeando ligeramente su hombro—. Pero deberías de hacer cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

Peleo para mantener mi sonrisa hasta que no puede ver más mi cara, y después la dejo deslizarse. No puedo pretender que no estoy aguijoneada. Por un segundo, estaba hablando conmigo como un ser humano normal. Bueno, tan cerca como Noah puede ser. Pero debe de haber estado mirándome para darse cuenta que estaba bailando sola.

Atrapo una mirada de Sam al otro lado del club, totalmente ebrio, aun aplastado contrala pelirroja. Al menos alguien está teniendo un buen rato.

Unos minutos después del olvido de bailar con los músculos doloridos, una mano roza mi trasero. Creo que es un accidente y lo ignoro, pero luego vuelve con unos dedos metiéndose tirando hasta arrancar. Abro los ojos. Algún chico corpulento con un corte de cabello raro está mirándome lascivamente.

Intento girar lejos como siempre hago, pero en un segundo está al lado mío otra vez.

―Hola, sexy ―dice fuerte en mi oído, deslizando su brazo alrededor de mi cadera.

―Aléjate ―le digo, irritada, pero su agarre sólo se aprieta.

―¿Por qué estás sola, nena?

―Porque quiere estarlo. ―Viene como un gruñido bajo, y me doy cuenta con gran asombro que es Noah.

Se materializa junto a mí, prácticamente emanando intimidación. No tengo idea de dónde vino.

El chico pervertido retira su brazo rápido.

―¿Cuál mierda es tu problema, hombre?

―No quieres descubrirlo. ―La expresión de Noah podría petrificar bosques. Estoy sorprendida otra vez por cuán alto es; se eleva sobre nosotros. Incluso en la oscuridad, sus músculos son visibles a través de su camisa.

El chico vacila, como si estuviera considerando lanzar un puñetazo, y luego Noah me atrae a la curva de su hombro. Completamente sorprendida, todo lo que puedo hacer es respirar en su sorpresivamente cálido perfume cuando su otro brazo se mueve a la parte baja de mi espalda. Sobre mi cabeza lo escucho decir—: Ella es mía.

Un segundo después, Noah me libera. El chico pervertido se ha ido. Mi cabeza está girando_ "¿__Noah__ me acaba de abrazar?"_ pero cuando levanto la mirada hacia él, su rostro está dolido.

—Lo siento —dice con tranquilidad—. Pensé que sería la forma más rápida para conseguir deshacernos de él.

—No, gracias. —Todavía estoy teniendo problemas recuperando el aliento. La electricidad proporcionada entre nosotros cuando estaba presionada en él; no puedo ser la única que lo sintió. Necesito sentirlo de nuevo—. Baila conmigo por un par de minutos. Antes que regrese.

—No bailo —dice. Un poco de su destacada reserva se ha ido.

—Si eres un nadador, eres un bailarín. —Debe ser el alcohol, porque definitivamente no soy lo suficiente valiente para hacer por mi cuenta lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Deslizo la mano alrededor de su espalda, sus músculos duros como acero, y lo acerco—. Muévete como si estuviera bajo el agua. Finge que la música es el agua.

—Estás llena de raras comparaciones —murmura. Puedo sentir la vibración baja de su voz en su pecho. Siento su respiración también, la constante expansión y caída, y es un alivio después de verla detenida.

—Estoy contenta de que estés respirando —le digo.

Sus ojos son oscuros e inescrutables.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Lo mismo digo? —Me río—. Eso es probablemente la cosa más linda que alguna vez me dijiste, insinuaste que estás contento de que estoy respirando.

—Si no estuvieras respirando, yo tampoco lo estaría. —Duda. Puedo sentir la tensión aumentando en su cuerpo—. Nunca te dije gracias.

—Tomaré la cosa "estoy contento de que estés respirando" como un gracias justo ahora. —Nuestros cuerpos se mueven juntos, elevando mi pulso hasta niveles tan rápidos como la luz—. De nada.

—Eres la cosa más confusa que me ha sucedido en un largo tiempo

—murmura.

Quiero decirle como su nado me hace sentir, que mirarlo lo hace parecer como si el mundo encajara mejor, que es increíble. Pero debe saber eso. Así que descanso mi mentón en su hombro por un momento, dejándome maravillarme por el hecho que estoy realmente bailando con Noah Puckerman.

Un momento después llega un mensaje de texto muy borracho de Sam, el zumbido sólo está lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por sobre la música:_ yeendo a caaasa de Hailey. Dejendoot elcoche._

Hailey debe ser la pelirroja. Miro hacia la puerta y estoy demasiado segura de que están saliendo juntos. Afortunadamente, parece mucho más sobria que Sam. Guardo el teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo justo en el momento en que siento a Noah separarse de mí. Quiero que sigamos tocándonos, pero aquellos círculos oscuros están todavía bajo sus ojos. Probablemente no está completamente recuperado de ayer.

—¿Listo para ir a casa? —pregunto.

—¿Estás dejándome escapar tan fácilmente?

—No tan fácil. —Balanceo las llaves del auto bajo su nariz—.Vas a conducir.

Nos vamos juntos, Noah avanza a grandes zancadas como si no pudiera esperar para jamás volver a ver este lugar. Atrapo un vistazo de un par de chicas de la Universidad de Rothschild observándonos. Están susurrando, sus ojos lanzándose entre Noah y yo. No puedo culparlas. Después de todo, Noah Puckerman está en un club.

Conmigo.

Me apresuro a alcanzarlo, el aire frío nocturno envolviéndome en una brisa que congela las diminutas gotitas de sudor en mi piel. Me estremezco un poco y salto en el asiento del pasajero mientras Noah desbloquea la puerta del auto.

—Tu amigo me odia. Estoy sorprendido de que me esté dejando conducir su auto. —Rueda la palabra alrededor de su boca con desagrado, como si no estuviera seguro que el Toyota de segunda mano de Sam calificara.

—No te odia —digo con rapidez, estudiando el fuerte perfil de Noah cuando gira el volante. Me doy cuenta con repentina claridad cuán hermoso sería su rostro si sonriera. Incluso furioso, él está impresionante—. Sólo no te conoce.

Los faros de un auto pasando momentáneamente iluminan el rostro de Noah, pintando sombras debajo de sus ojos y pómulos. Se aparta el cabello de su frente.

—¿Y tú me conoces?

Trago y reposiciono mis hombros, que están desnudos en mi vestido.

—Me gustaría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con sencillez.

Sonrío con timidez a mis manos.

—Puedo decir que eres una persona increíble. Prácticas natación muchísimo, debes en verdad preocuparte por ello. Admiro eso.

—No hay nada que admirar de mí. —Mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, conduciendo con una mano. La otra convulsiona involuntariamente en un puño sobre su regazo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —espeto, consciente de que probablemente soné estúpida, pero sin importarme—. De hecho, creo que trabajas demasiado duro. Deberías relajarte algunas veces. Divertirte con amigos; y definitivamente pienso que podrías hacer amigos, si quisieras. Eres diferente a como las personas dicen eres.

La mueca más pequeña se curva en su labio.

—¿Cómo dicen las personas que soy?

Me muerdo el labio. Definitivamente no puedo repetir lo que Sam me dijo.

—Dicen que eres muy inteligente. Y talentoso. Y no parece como que quieres hablar con las personas mucho, pero

—Dicen que soy frío. Arrogante. Cruel. Que desprecio a todos y que lastimaré a cualquiera que consiga acercarse a mí. —Los nudillos de Noah se aprietan en el volante—. ¿Alguna vez has considerado el hecho de que puede que tengan razón?

Sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente.

—Sé que no la tienen. Cuando ese chico me molestaba, la primera cosa que hiciste fue acercarte para ayudar, ¿cierto? No tenías por qué hacer eso.

Noah se queda en silencio. Está callado por el resto del viaje. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, aparca en el lugar más cercano a los edificios residenciales y apaga el motor.

—¿Qué piensas de mí, Rachel Berry?

—Creo que eres una buena persona —digo con firmeza.

Extiende la mano, sus dedos rozan mi mentón por el segundo más imprescindible. La sensación electrifica mi piel. Se inclina, sus esculpidos labios a centímetros de mi mejilla. Mis pulmones dejan de funcionar. Puedo ver los músculos moviéndose debajo de su camisa, el dorado en sus ojos, la pura intensidad allí

—Entonces nunca has estado más equivocada en tu vida —respira en mi oído.

Luego se echa atrás y sale del auto, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él, y soy dejada para intentar rearmarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

La jodí.

Camino rápidamente a mi dormitorio, con cuidado de no mirar de vuelta al auto. Esperando que sea suficiente para recuperarme por dejarme bajar la guardia en el club. Quería ser frío con ella, alejarla, pero cuando vi que estaba siendo molestada

Me detengo. La brisa es el único sonido. Mis manos están congeladas. Temblando, ligeramente. ¿Qué está sucediéndome?

Quería protegerla. Más que eso, quería desgarrar a ese tipo miembro por miembro. Pero no podría haber peleado con él. No con ella ahí. Demasiado peligroso. Nunca sabes cuándo una pelea se volverá una batalla. Eso es peligroso para cualquiera permaneciendo cerca.

Únicamente bailé con ella para alejar a ese asqueroso.

El problema es que me gustó.

Ella fue suave. Gentil. La forma en que sonrió

No. Tengo que recuperarme de ello. Accidentalmente me sinceré con ella, sólo por un momento. No puedo dejar que suceda de nuevo. Cuando me sincero con las personas, terminan heridas. O peor. Mantener a los otros a distancia es la mejor forma de mantenerlos a salvo.

Soy muy bueno en mantener a los demás lejos.

Lo confuso es cómo Rachel logra deslizarse bajo mis defensas. Las he construido por años.

Son inflexibles. Aun así me tiene hablándole como si no estuvieran ahí. Como si ella hubiera encontrado huecos a través de ellas que no sabía que existían.

Nada me asusta.

Pero esto sí.

Porque estoy comenzando a quererla.

Y no merezco querer a nadie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

No he visto a Noah desde hace dos días. Al principio me convencí de que me evitaba. Descubrí su número de habitación, pero cada vez que golpeaba su puerta, no obtenía respuesta. Después de mucho preguntar, incluso descubrí algunas de las clases en las que está anotado, pero cuando lo esperaba en la puerta, nunca lo veía salir de la clase. Luego uno de sus compañeros me dijo que ha estado saltándose clases. Y ahí es cuando empiezo a preocuparme, ¿qué si ha tenido otro calambre muscular? Él siempre nada solo.

¿Qué si se sumergió debajo del agua y no había nadie allí para ? Pero sólo soy yo, siendo estúpida. Si él estuviera muerto, habría escuchado algo al respecto, ¿cierto?

Sam ha estado satisfecho los días que siguieron, desde que obtuvo el número de su pelirroja, y no he mencionado a Noah el día después que fuimos al club.

Estoy yendo a encontrarme con Santana y con él para almorzar. Recuerdo cuan emocionada estaba cuando en privado le dije que saldríamos con Noah. Su fascinación con él era particular, pero no

la puedo culpar. Es una persona fascinante.

Solo deseo no tener que preocuparme tanto por él.

El sol es brillante y hermoso. Puedo ver el océano chispeando más allá de la zona residencial. Este campus es verdaderamente impresionante.

Tomo un desvió por los jardines y

—¡Noah!

Realmente es él, está sentado parcialmente oculto en una de las sillas detrás de un árbol, leyendo.

Cuando lo llamo, levanta la vista hacia mí, y hay un grado alarmante de horror en su expresión, el cual disminuye cuando nota que soy yo, pero sólo lo hace levemente. Cierra su libro y comienza alejarse caminando.

—Oh, no. ¡No lo harás! —Me lanzo a la carrera para alcanzarlo, saltando en frente antes de que pueda tomar el angosto camino que está a su lado y que lo lleva fuera del jardín—. ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos días? No te he visto en la piscina.

—He estado nadando de noche —murmura. La piscina está cerrada por las noches. Por lo que lo ha estado haciendo en el océano. Gimo.

—Pensé en chequear la playa, pero calculé que no serías tan estúpido para hacer eso nuevamente después de lo que pasó, ¿estás bien? —Se ve peor de lo que se veía la noche que casi se ahogó, pálido y perseguido.

—Mantén la voz baja. —Levanta la capucha de su sudadera para tapar su rostro—. Estoy evitando a alguien, lo cual no es asunto tuyo.

Suspiro. En el club, Noah casi había sido agradable conmigo. Parece que dos días fueron suficientes para volver a la carga.

—Creí que era yo a quien estabas evitando. ¿Quién es entonces?

Antes de que pueda responder, se oyen pasos en el camino. Noah maldice en voz baja, luego me toma, tirándome detrás de una hilera de árboles altos.

Mi cabeza se presiona contra su pecho, y escucho sus latidos rápidos, antes de que me deje ir. Para ocultar el rubor que sube por mi nuca, digo en voz alta:

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Pone una de sus manos sobre mi boca. Resisto el impulso de lamer su palma, que es lo que suelo hacer cuando lo hace Sam, y trato de no enfocarme en lo bien que se siente su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

—No hagas ruido —me murmura.

La persona que está entrando por el camino es sólo una chica que está pasando. Aparentemente no es ella la persona que Noah está evitando, porque me libera, apoyándome sobre los arbustos. Se ve tan estresado, que ni siquiera me quejo de que haya puesto su mano en mi boca.

—Dime quien es, te ayudaré —le ofrezco—. Si alguien te está molestando, voy a hacer que dejen de hacerlo, cuando quiero puedo ser inmensamente intimidante, ya verás.

—Lo que tú eres, es un inmenso dolor de trasero —dice, pero puedo ver el indicio de una sonrisa—. Esta persona no se intimidaría por ti, incluso si eres capaz de ser intimidante.

—Soy una persona amable, así que voy a dejar pasar eso. —Saco algunas ramitas de mi camisa y sonrío—. Pero si no me lo dices, siempre puedo hacer correr la voz de lo que ocurrió la otra noche en la playa.

Me da una mirada oscura. Me pregunto cuándo descubrirá que no estoy planeando decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió la otra noche, es sólo la manera más fácil para que se abra. Siento un poco de culpa, pero principalmente, estoy desesperada por ayudar. Noah es la persona más intimidante que alguna vez haya conocido, y no puedo imaginar qué tipo de persona es capaz de intimidarlo a él.

—Mi madrastra —dice en un gruñido—. Me llegó una carta hace unos días que decía que vendría a visitarme. Tiene el particular talento de encontrarme cuando no quiero que lo haga. He estado intentando estar fuera del radar.

No sé qué imaginaba. Cobradores de deudas, tal vez, o un montón de hombres rudos y fornidos. Me desplazo hacia mi imagen mental acerca de las madrastras, y lo único que me viene a la cabeza son las sagas de Disney y las de los cuentos de hadas. Es por esto que Noah es tan reservado, ¿tiene una horrible madrastra? Mi imaginación vuela inmediatamente a toda marcha, imaginando que lo encerró en un oscuro sótano o cualquier cosa que las malvadas madrastras hacen.

Chasqueo mis dedos.

—Entonces debes esconderte en el último lugar donde ella espere encontrarte. Conozco el sitio perfecto. Sam me contó sobre él. He estado queriendo ir.

Me observa con sospecha.

—¿Dónde se supone que queda este lugar?

—Yo te llevaré. —Saco mi teléfono y le escribo a Sam:

_¡Nuevos planes para el almuerzo! Trae a Santana si ella quiere. Quiero ir a ese sitio lindo del que me hablaste. ¿Me recoges fuera del jardín? _

—Estoy empezando a sospechar que donde quieres llevarme no es un sitio en donde yo quisiera estar. — Noah lleva sus nudillos a su frente. Se ve tan cansado que una punzada de pena me atraviesa el corazón.

Me arrodillo a su lado.

—Bueno, he decidido que serás mi amigo, así que me temo que me vas a tener que aguantar.

—De lo que pude vislumbrar, para ti, un amigo es alguien que te molesta y te arrastra cuando uno está ocupado con sus propios problemas. Voy a tener que pasar.

Lo golpeo en el hombro.

—No, tú no pasaras.

He decidido que Noah necesita de alguien, no importa cuán espinoso pueda ser. Cada vez que me aleja me lleno de una oleada de inseguridad ¿Y si estoy haciendo las cosas mal? ¿Y si me equivoco y no necesita a nadie, después de todo? Pero me esfuerzo en ignorarlo. Todo lo que sé, es que cuando lo miro, veo a alguien quien apenas está resistiendo. Las personas como él no deberían estar solas.

Una fuerte bocina se oye desde fuera del jardín. Echo un vistazo al camino y veo al auto de Sam estacionado, pero encendido, al lado de la acera.

—Ahí está, ¡vamos!

Noah junta sus labios, pero me sigue cuando corro hacia el auto.

Sam se gira hacia mí, con una expresión indignada en su mirada, pero le disparo la mía como diciéndole_ grítame después, por favor_. Sólo me contesta con un suspiro ruidoso.

—Santana no podía venir, tenía clases.

—Más para nosotros —digo, mientras giro mi cabeza hacia Noah y le doy una sonrisa. Él no me la devuelve. No estoy segura de haberlo hecho sonreír aún, pero lo seguiré intentado. Apuesto a que tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Sam baja las cuatro ventanillas y conduce al límite de velocidad, probablemente para llegar lo más rápido posible a la cafetería y conseguir que estemos solos para que pueda preguntarme acerca de Noah. Peleo con mi cabello y lo ato con una cola de caballo, antes que el viento lo convierta en un nido de abejas. Desearía haber recordado traer mis gafas de sol. Sam trajo las suyas, y está viéndose imposiblemente genial, con el codo apoyado en el borde de la ventanilla. Sospecho que está tratando de verse imperturbable ante la presencia de Noah.

El café al que nos lleva se llama Strawberry Hat, y es extrañamente adorable. Colocan sobre todos sus pasteles un poco de fresas cortadas, con el fin de que aparenten ser sombreros. Hago una nota mental de aplicar aquí, cuando comience a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Los manteles tienen fresas y las paredes están pintadas de rosa claro.

—¿Ves? —le digo a Noah, sonriendo—, este es el último lugar en el que alguien pensaría en buscarte.

Noah hace una mueca.

—Hay una razón para ello.

—Ve a conseguirnos una mesa —prácticamente le ladra Sam a Noah, señalando unas puertas brillantes de color rosa con dibujos—, necesito hablar con Rachel.

—Sutil, muy sutil —le digo, mientras Noah, con la mirada de alguien que se ha rendido en la vida, camina dentro de la cafetería y se sienta en una mesa con forma de corazón. Me sorprende que su expresión no haga marchitar las flores que están en frente de él, aunque sean falsas—. Sam, siento mucho haberlo traído sin avisarte.

Me sorprende tomando mis hombros con una expresión intensa en su rostro.

—Rachel, por favor, necesito que me lo digas. Están tú Están tú y

Noah

—¡NO! —lo interrumpo, volviéndome tan roja como la decoración del Strawberry Hat—. No, definitivamente no. Esto se trata de la apuesta de Santana ¿recuerdas? Necesito volverme cercana a él por esa razón. No hay manera de que alguna vez ya sabes.

Me estudia por unos largos segundos y luego me suelta, exhalando profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿no estás interesada en ese idiota, para nada?

—Por supuesto que no —le digo, frustrada—. No voy a enamorarme, ¿recuerdas? No hay forma de que quiera algo con él.

¿Por qué se siente como una mentira?

Doy un vistazo a la ventana y veo a Noah observándonos.

—Gracias a Dios, porque no creo poder —Sam niega con la cabeza rápidamente y me da una de sus grandes sonrisas—. Si ese es el caso, estará bien, yo te ayudaré.

—¿Ayudarme ?

—Al hacerme amigo de él, por supuesto. Tengo una reserva de encanto natural que puede ser convocada sucesivamente incluso para las personas con un ego del tamaño del hemisferio norte. Sólo observa. — Sam echa hacia atrás su pelo y entra a Strawberry Hat. Sintiéndome cada vez más alarmada, lo sigo.

Sam se desliza junto a Noah. Ambos no podrían verse más diferentes: Sam, con su radiante sonrisa y su pelo aún más radiante, sus gafas de sol y una camisa abotonada sobre sus anchos hombros. Noah, de cabello oscuro, una delgada chaqueta negra bien ajustada alrededor de su delgada cintura y musculoso pecho. Me doy cuenta de que varias chicas en el restaurante los están mirando.

—Felicitaciones. —Sam tira un brazo sobre el hombro de Noah quien luce como si acabaran de rociarlo con agua helada—. He decidido tolerarte.

—Vamos a ordenar —digo rápidamente, porque la expresión de Noah me muestra que está a segundos de decapitar a Sam con el cuchillo de mantequilla que está sobre la mesa. Modulo un lo siento hacia él—. Noah, te invito. ¿Qué quieres?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Silencio. Y soledad.

—De acuerdo entonces, te sorprenderé —le digo alegremente, peleando contra la urgencia de correr y esconderme en el baño.

Sam se ve orgulloso de sí mismo mientras entramos en la fila, y resisto la tentación de pedirle que nunca le diga una palabra a Noah, por la seguridad de ambos. Ordena algún helado y me pide que lo vigile por él mientras va al baño. Me estremezco ante la imagen de él estando en lo que sin duda es un baño de hombres con volantes y cosas rosas.

Me pregunto de nuevo por qué Noah quiere tanto evitar su madrastra cuando alguien me toca el hombro.

—¿Discúlpeme? ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? Es mi primera vez y no estoy segura de si pedir un "Berry Explosion Smoothie" o un "Strawberrilicious Ice Cream Sundae".

Al principio pienso que ella es una estudiante, pero luego me doy cuenta de que es demasiado vieja; a principios de los treinta es mi suposición, o a finales de los veinte, a pesar de que podría pasar como una estudiante si se vestía diferente. Lleva uno de esos elegantes trajes de falda, que probablemente tienen un verdadero nombre que nunca he averiguado. Su cabello castaño está cuidadosamente peinado y su maquillaje se ve profesional. Ella se destaca como un faro entre todos los jóvenes veinteañeros a nuestro alrededor que visten sandalias.

—Oh, en realidad nunca he estado aquí antes, ¡lo siento!

Se ríe como una niña y se da una palmada en la frente.

—No, es mi error. Pensé que eras una chica de Rothschild.

—No, no, lo soy —me apresuro a decir—. Acabo de transferirme aquí, sin embargo, así que todavía estoy investigando la zona. Incluyendo adorables cafés con decoración de frutillas.

Asiente.

—Parece una universidad encantadora. En realidad estoy aquí en nombre de mi pequeña hermana; ella no puede venir aquí, así que pensé en pasar y explorar la zona. Pensé que este podría ser un buen lugar para encontrar a un estudiante y preguntarle cómo es por aquí; ya sabes, la verdad, no la imagen perfecta con la que te alimentan durante el recorrido.

El servidor desliza el helado de Sam sobre el mostrador. Es terriblemente grande.

—Creo que es agradable que estés mirando para tu hermana. De hecho, estoy aquí con un amigo que ha estado aquí por años. Él sólo uh fue al baño, pero estoy segura de que puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa cuando salga.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! —dice, alegremente. Entonces se da cuenta de que prácticamente me estoy derrumbando bajo el peso de este helado. Se ríe—. ¿Tal vez puedo sentarme en tu mesa hasta entonces? ¿Antes de que ese helado se caiga?

Dudo que Noah esté encantado por tener un extraño con nosotros, pero esta señora parece bastante agradable y me sentiría mal si dijera que no. Además, estoy empezando a tener la idea de que Noah tiene que aprender a lidiar con otras personas. Quizás pequeñas cosas como esta ayudarán. Sonrío y la llevo a nuestra mesa, donde Noah está sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el codo que tiene descansando contra el plástico.

Y entonces la mujer arroja sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—¡Noah! Mocoso, ¡he estado buscándote por todos lados! Tuve que contratar a alguien para que te encontrara, y he aquí, él te descubre en un jardín con una chica guapa. Tuve que seguirte todo el camino a este divertido pequeño café. Siento interrumpir tu cita, pero sabía que si me veías venir ibas a salir corriendo. —Todavía con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de él, se gira hacia mí con una expresión triste—. Él es extraño como eso. Oh, sí. Me disculpo por mentirte, pero pensé que era lo más seguro. Soy Camille, Camille Puckerman. La madrastra de Noah. Estoy segura de que él les ha contado sobre mí.

Es una buena cosa que estoy sentada, porque de lo contrario estaría

_¿Esta es la madrastra de __Noah__? ¿No es una vieja bruja, sino una atractiva joven mujer de negocios?_ Le echo un vistazo a Noah. Todo el color se ha escapado de su rostro. Está más rígido que un trampolín, y sus ojos vuelan hacia la puerta.

—Oh, no lo hagas —lo regaña Camille, finalmente soltándolo—. Si te escapas, simplemente te encontraré de nuevo. Vamos ahora. Necesitas pasar algún tiempo de calidad con tu madrastra; puedo ser maternal, después de todo. La familia es importante ¿No es cierto ? Oh, lo siento, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Camille me sonríe.

Intento recobrar mi voz lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Um, soy soy Rachel. Es un placer conocerte.

Noah tiene una expresión como si estuviera listo para lanzarse de cabeza a través de una ventana de vidrio. Estoy inmediatamente inundada por la culpa —dije que evitaríamos que su madrastra lo encontrara, después de todo—, y trato de modularle una disculpa, pero él no va a mirarme.

Camille aplaude, su perfecta manicura brillando.

—¡Oh, vamos a tener un día tan divertido! Hay un restaurante por aquí que no luce como si tuviera batidos geniales, pero es también el mejor que pude encontrar en el folleto turístico. Vamos a ir allí

—¿Ir a dónde? —dice Sam, que acaba de reaparecer. Mira a Camille y a Noah, la confusión creciendo en sus rasgos—. ¿Quién es usted?

—¡Bueno, hola! —jadea Camille, llevándose dos dedos a sus labios, pero no de una manera que pueda esparcir su lápiz labial—. Eres un amigo de Noah, ¿no? Dos amigos, entonces. Y uno de ellos es una chica. Nunca he estado tan sorprendida en toda mi

Noah se levanta repentinamente, recordándome de nuevo cuan alto es él. Sus hombros están inclinados, y la oscuridad en su rostro es inconfundible. Su mano se cierra alrededor de la muñeca de Camille. En voz baja, dice:

—Vete de aquí, Camille.

Ella pone mala cara y tira su mano de regreso.

—Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y tu padre me envió.

Ante las palabras "tu padre", el cambio de Noah es sorprendente. Todas las emociones se deslizan de su expresión, y por un instante su rostro es perfectamente blanco, sus ojos vacíos. Cuando por fin murmura:

—De acuerdo. —Es la cosa más fría que jamás le he oído decir.

¿Quién demonios es el padre de Noah que incluso la mención más elemental podría tener este efecto sobre él?

—¡Excelente! —dice Camille alegremente—. Bueno, alquilé un auto. Debería estar estacionado afuera. Salgamos, ¿sí?

—Espere, espere, espere —dice Sam, corriendo impotentemente una mano a través de su cabello de nuevo—. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién es usted exactamente? ¿Qué sobre mi helado?

Con sorprendente habilidad, Camille toma su helado y lo deja caer en un tacho de basura cercano.

—¡Problema resuelto! Te prometo que el helado en este nuevo restaurante será mejor. ¿Partimos?

No puedo decir qué parece más trágico: Sam con los brazos medio extendidos hacia el tacho de basura como si pudiera rescatar su postre, o Noah, quien nunca había parecido más derrotado, mientras Camille lo engancha por el brazo y lo conduce hacia la puerta.

Decido que Noah luce peor y ruego que no lo hayamos metido en un gran desastre.

—Rachel —se queja Sam en mi oído mientras salimos—, ¿quién demonios es ? Santa madre de Dios.

Ve el auto, y yo también. Estoy boquiabierta al igual que él; no sé mucho de autos, pero puedo decir que esta enorme máquina de aspecto elegante probablemente vale más que todo el edificio de departamentos

de mi mamá.

Sin embargo, Noah no se ve sorprendido en absoluto. Se desliza en el asiento trasero con la misma expresión extrañamente vacía.

Me aprieto junto a él, aunque hay un montón de espacio. Mientras Camille parlotea instrucciones al conductor, susurro:

—Noah, realmente lo siento. No tenía idea de que ella te encontraría aquí. Debería haber elegido un lugar mucho mejor para escondernos.

Debo haber soñado tan angustiada como me sentía, porque él se ve un poco sobresaltado mientras me mira. Para mi sorpresa, cuando él dice:

—No fue tu culpa. —No hay nada feroz en él en absoluto.

Sam, todavía de luto por su helado, no dice nada mientras el auto arranca, y Noah está tan silencioso como un cementerio, así que me quedo para intercalar algunos "mmm" y "sí" mientras Camille nos cuenta sobre un millón de cosas, entre ellas cuan lindo es el campus, y cómo de pintoresca parece la ciudad. Me doy cuenta de que ella no dice nada más sobre el padre de Noah, lo cual sólo sirve para aumentar mi curiosidad.

Cuando el auto se detiene en frente del restaurante, al principio pienso que el conductor tiene la dirección equivocada. Es un lugar muy elegante, con escalones de mármol en la entrada, y un portero con traje. Sin embargo, cuando Camille salta fuera del auto, sé que es este.

—La próxima vez vamos a tener que vestirlos primero —dice ella, dándole una mirada crítica a los jeans estratégicamente desteñidos de Sam y al pequeño desgarro en la parte de atrás de mí vestido blanco. Entonces ella palmea mi hombro—. ¡Estás impresionante, sin embargo, dulzura! Noah sin duda ha encontrado a una ganadora.

—Ella no es —empieza Sam al mismo tiempo que Noah espeta—: Ella no —Pero ambos notan cuan ferozmente sonrojada estoy y se callan.

Camille nos lleva a través de la puerta principal, donde el maître nos detuvo, diciéndonos que necesitábamos una reserva. Ante unas pocas palabras de Camille, sin embargo, nos muestra la amplia escalera. Hay un candelabro en el techo, y todas las mesas están cubiertas con manteles rojos. Nunca he estado en un lugar tan sofisticado en mi vida, y estoy extremadamente consciente del hecho de que olvidé lavarme el cabello esta mañana.

Nuestro camarero nos lleva a una mesa en la terraza, donde podemos ver el agua brillando. La brisa acaricia mi mejilla. Me olvido de mí por un segundo y estallo:

—¡Es hermoso!

Echo un vistazo a Noah y lo atrapo mirándome con una expresión extrañamente abierta. En un segundo, él se cierra de nuevo. Me pregunto si lo imaginé. Para distraerme, tomo un asiento y abro el menú, sorprendida por cuan hambrienta estoy. Desgraciadamente, no hay precios en el menú, lo que usualmente es una mala señal. Me estoy removiendo incómoda cuando Camille se gira hacia al camarero y recita una larga lista de cosas en lo que suena como francés.

—Gracias por su pedido —dice educadamente, y se retira.

Sam mira fijamente.

—Espera. ¿Ese discurso fue nuestro pedido? ¿Y alguien por favor podría decirme quién es usted?

—¡La madrastra de Noah, por supuesto! —Empuja la mejilla de piedra de Noah —. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Espere, ¿usted es un miembro de su familia? —balbucea Sam con una risa tan fuerte que casi golpea el vaso de agua fuera de la mesa. Se tambalea peligrosamente, y lo agarro justo a tiempo.

—¿Cómo son los miembros de tu familia? —pregunta Noah tranquilamente, reclinándose por lo que la tela de su chaqueta se estira sobre su pecho—. ¿Son todos tan estúpidos como tú, o eres la excepción?

—¡No hables mierda de mi familia! —Sam se levanta bruscamente y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, pero todo lo que consigue hacer es en realidad golpear un vaso de agua sobre mi regazo. Chillo y salto lejos del helado charco sobre mis piernas.

Sam se distrae lo suficiente con la visión de mi ropa interior mostrándose a través de mi vestido blanco que se sienta.

—¿Son son esos pequeños corazones?

—¡Cállate! —chillo, agarrando una servilleta y usándola para cubrir mi entrepierna. Camille me alcanza su suéter, que utilizo para atarlo alrededor de mi cintura. Sam está riéndose, así que le lanzo un cubo de hielo. Se desliza ingeniosamente por el cuello de su camisa, y él casi se cae de la silla tratando de sacárselo.

Noah casi sonríe.

Cuando la comida llega, mi mandíbula golpea el suelo. Una langosta entera con mantequilla extendida sobre puré de patatas y lechuga, una cremosa sopa con especias flotando en la parte superior, sofisticado pan cubierto con queso, una ensalada con arándanos y nueces

Por un segundo, estoy preocupada de que Sam se largue a llorar.

Luego ya no estoy más preocupada, porque él está lanzándose de lleno, tenedor primero. Con mi cara aún roja, sacudo mi cabeza.

—¡Todo esto debe ser muy caro! No puedo

—¿Caro? —dice Camille, mirando hacia arriba y frunciendo el ceño desde la servilleta que está poniendo sobre su regazo—. Para nada. Come o voy a estar muy molesta.

¿Cuán rica es la familia de Noah?

A pesar de que Camille insiste alegremente que comamos hasta llenarnos —lo que Sam toma muy en serio—, Noah apenas toca su comida. Su cara todavía está tallada en granito. Me pregunto cómo él puede ser tan frío con su madrastra, que por lo que puedo decir, es una persona amable; un poco extraña, pero considerada. ¿Por qué él actúa como si fuera doloroso verla? Repentinamente me preocupo de que él pueda estar avergonzado, avergonzado por que su culta madre lo vea saliendo con una boba como yo.

Cuando terminamos de comer y Sam termina de devorar los platos, Noah inhala ligeramente y entrecierra sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te envió mi padre?

Por un segundo, creo ver que la sonrisa de Camille se desliza.

—Él quería saber cómo estabas, y por supuesto sabes cuan ocupado está, y yo me encontraba en el área

—Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa, Camille. No te avergüences a ti misma intentándolo. —Los labios de Noah se curvan—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?

Camille luce angustiada. Lucho contra el impulso de empezar a hablar en voz alta de lo agradable que está el clima. Dudo que este sea el momento para uno de mis arrebatos. Sam extiende una corteza de pan por la salsa en su plato, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Camille se frota suavemente en los labios con su lápiz de labios.

—Solo asegurarse de que estás saludable y

—Tengo muy poca paciencia para las mentiras. — Noah golpea hacia atrás su silla y se levanta. Incluso en un estado de rabia controlada, él es elegante—. Si él quiere saber si mis calificaciones siguen perfectas, lo están. Nada ha cambiado. Nada jamás cambiará.

Camille muerde su labio.

Noah se gira bruscamente y entra al restaurante.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Está aquí para espiarme para mi padre.

Para asegurarse de que no salgo de noche. Para asegurarse de que no estoy siendo imprudente. Para asegurarse de que sigo siendo su perfecto hijo, su perfecto heredero. Lo más importante, para asegurarse de que no estoy distraído con relaciones.

Oigo la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza:

—_Noah, te prohíbo tener amigos. Especialmente amigas mujeres. Esto es por t u propio bien. Otras personas son una distracción. Cuando te preocupas por las personas, tus __enemigos pueden usarlo para llegar a ti. Ese es el porqué tu madre murió. _

Se pondrá furioso cuando Camille le informe que estoy pasando tiempo con Rachel y Sam. No tengo ni idea de lo que va a hacer, pero no va a ser bueno. Nunca ha estado en contra de lastimar a otras personas para conseguir lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere para mí es que esté solo.

Yo también quiero eso._ Ese es el porqué tu madre murió_.

Mi padre podría venir después por Rachel.

Rachel, quien quiere ayudarme a pesar de lo frío que he sido con ella, quien quiere estar cerca de mí. Ella no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo. En el peligro en que se está poniendo.

La parte más peligrosa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Ella no es nadie como yo nunca haya conocido. Hermosa, dentro y afuera. Amable. Lo suficientemente amable como para preocuparse por una persona endurecida como yo. No importa cuán poco lo merezco. Es la primera vez en años que nadie ha indicado que le importa si vivo o muero.

He sido débil. Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo que estoy tratando de alejarla, pero realmente no lo he intentado. No todavía. He estado dejándome estar cerca de ella. Permaneciendo en la luz del sol. Pero si realmente me preocupo por ella, tengo que protegerla de mí.

No importa qué tan poco quiera hacerlo.

O cuanto duela.


	7. Chapter 7

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

—¡Noah! —grito. Cuidadosamente sin mirar a Sam, tartamudeo una rápida disculpa a Camille y corro detrás de Noah. Está ya bajando las escaleras, y no es hasta que emerjo en la caliente acera que lo alcanzo. Jadeando, agarro su brazo. Me sacude tan fuerte que casi me caigo, dándome una mirada glacial.

—El automóvil de Sam aún está en StrawberryHat —digo débilmente.

—Es una caminata de diez minutos hacia el campus. —Se aleja, mirando a dos chicas en frente de la calle que han estado riéndose y murmurando al verlo.

—Noah, yo —Por alguna estúpida razón, me siento momentáneamente sin poder hablar. Tomo control de mí misma—. ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir? Camille parece agradable, y

—Es la espía de mi padre —dice cortantemente—, no sabes nada sobre ella.

—Lo sé, pero

—¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender que no_ quiero_ desperdiciar mi tiempo con otra gente? —Un vistazo de algo casi como dolor pasa por su cara—. Solo, es como quiero estar. La última cosa que necesito es ser seguido por una pequeña chica y su mascota guardaespaldas, así que encuentra la vida de alguien más para interferir.

La ira borbotea.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta de que estás realmente feliz con lo solo que estás, por cierto: no duermes y luces miserable el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

—No pretendas como si supieras algo sobre mí —sisea.

Levanto mis manos, tratando de lucir exasperada, aunque mi corazón está latiendo incontrolablemente.

—Si me dijeras algo, no tendría por qué pretender.

—¿Por qué te diría? —El desdeño en su cara es inconfundible. La manera en que dice "te" es un golpe en mi estómago, como si estuviera pronunciando el nombre de algún insecto que sólo raspa fuera de su zapato. Me siento extenuada—. ¿Crees que eres especial? ¿Que eres la única persona que puede engañar a Noah Puckerman para que se preocupe? No me_ preocupo_ por nadie. Especialmente tú.

La afirmación repercute todo el camino hacia mi columna.

Está a medio camino de la calle antes de que pueda apartar las lágrimas nadando en mis ojos. Me siento tan estúpida por llorar, me siento tan estúpida en general. Tiene razón. Pensé que podía ayudar. Quiero hacerlo. Era presuntuoso de mi parte.

Pero no había pensado que me odiaba tanto.

Me limpio la cara y tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de apresurarme de vuelta al restaurante en medio del tintinear y el estrepito de los cubiertos de plata y las copas. Cuando llego a nuestra mesa, sin embargo, Sam se ha ido.

—Me pidió que te dijera que olvidó que tenía clase a las tres en punto —me informa Camille disculpándose—. Lo recordó y tuvo que correr.

Le dije que te daría un aventón de vuelta al campus.

Me siento lentamente. Ahora que pienso en ello, estoy muy segura de que Sam en realidad tiene una clase. Pero no es usualmente negativo el saltarse clases cuando asistir es un inconveniente. Realmente espero que corriera porque tenía un examen, y no porque estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico por mí corriendo detrás de Noah.

Aparto cualquier agua que aún estuviese en mis ojos.

—¿Se fue, verdad? —dice Camille, en una sorprendente voz seria. No creo que esté hablando de Sam.

Asiento, deseando que no haya un temblor en mi voz.

—De hecho, probablemente debería irme a

—Tonterías —dice vigorizantemente, llamando al mesero por la cuenta—. Si no puedo pasar el tiempo con mi hijastro, por lo menos puedo conocer a su nueva amiga. Encontraremos algo divertido que hacer por aquí, ¿verdad?

Desenvuelvo su suéter de mi cintura y se lo devuelvo. El agua mayormente se ha secado.

—No soy amiga de Noah.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pone el suéter alrededor de sus hombros, sus cejas arrugadas—. Por supuesto que eres su amiga.

—De hecho estoy realmente segura de que me odia. —El bulto se expande en mi garganta y tengo que pelear por no llorar otra vez. No sé porque estoy siendo tan bebé, sólo sigo viendo la dura mirada en sus ojos—. Lo cual está completamente bien, quiero decir, debería de sentirse como quiera sobre mí.

—Rachel —dice Camille—. No te odia. Puedo decirte eso con certeza.

Fuerzo una brillante sonrisa en mi cara.

—Está realmente bien

—Luce mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi —interrumpe—. De verdad, la diferencia es increíble. Estoy absolutamente asombrada. No sé qué le habrás hecho, Rachel, pero por favor sigue haciéndolo. Lo conozco tan bien como alguien puede conocer a Noah, aunque nunca lo admita, y puedo decir que algo sobre ti se le ha atascado justo en su corazón.

No confío en mí para hablar.

Se inclina hacia adelante con repentina intensidad, tomando mis manos en las suyas.

—Por favor, Rachel. No te rindas con él. Sé que puede ser duro, e intimidador, pero te prometo que su frialdad es sólo un acto. Necesita a alguien que vea la persona amable que en verdad es. La buena persona.

—Realmente creo que es una buena persona —digo con duda—. Sólo no quiero empujarme hacia él. No quiero ser una carga.

—Necesita a alguien que siga intentándolo, no importa cuán duro trate de alejarlos —dice Camille, suspirando—. He tratado, pero no confía en mí. Piensa que soy demasiado cercana a su padre. Pero tú tú tienes una oportunidad. Puedo ver que quiere confiar en ti. Sólo no sabe cómo.

Realmente deseo poder creer en lo que Camille está diciendo. Pero el mismo Noah me dijo que no podía ayudarlo. ¿No sería hacer su vida peor si sigo tratando? No podía permitir que otra persona fuera miserable por mí culpa, inclusive si eso significa retirarme de la apuesta de Santana.

—Honestamente, he estado preocupada por él por años. —Por un momento, Camille luce mayor—. He sido amiga de su padre mucho tiempo antes de casarme con él, y recuerdo como era Noah cuando su madre vivía.

—¿Su madre está muerta? —Mi corazón cae unos cuantos niveles—. Asumí que sus padres sólo estaban divorciados.

—No. — Camille se saca a si misma de sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente para firmar la cuenta para el mesero—. Pensé que a lo mejor te lo había dicho.

—¿Cómo murió? —susurro.

—Cuando Noah tenía doce, fue abducido.

—¿Abducido? ¿Cómo secuestrado? —digo, difícilmente siendo incapaz de creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—La familia de Noah ha sido siempre muy rica, como ves, y estas personas querían mantenerlo por un rescate. Su madre —Se detiene a sí misma, girando el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca—. No. No es mi lugar el contártelo. Lo hará él mismo, cuando esté listo.

Retengo mi pregunta. Tiene razón, es la decisión de Noah si quiere o no que sepa lo que le pasó. Y sin amigos, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar cuando las malas memorias surjan. Me pregunto si es por eso que nada de noche, para mantener alejadas las pesadillas.

—Está bien —digo, tragando y fortaleciéndome a mí misma—. No me daré por vencida. Me pegaré a él le guste o no.

—Esa es la cosa más agradable que podría oír. —Me sonríe cálidamente, y de repente está de vuelta a su manera burbujeante—. Así que, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Ropa? Esa es siempre mi primera opción.

—Um —comienzo, sonrojándome—. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero no tengo mucho dinero conmigo.

Camille rechaza eso ondeando la mano.

—¡Yo invito! No tengo una hija, así que siempre estoy buscando a alguien a quien malcriar. La verdad, me haces un gran favor si me dejas consentirte un poco.

—No quiero que pagues —comienzo, pero Camille me toma por el codo y me saca del restaurante, dirigiéndome con una fuerza sorprendente para tan delicada mujer.

La próxima hora es básicamente un borrón. Camille dirige al chofer al centro comercial, donde me mueve rápidamente a esas tiendas departamentales caras que siempre paso en mi camino a la sección de rebajas. De hecho, desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, he estado comprando la mayoría de mi ropa en la caridad. Pero Camille no actúa como si alguna vez hubiera oído de etiquetas-rojas-a-mitad-de-precio. Me pasa un vestido floreado con tela transparente, una blusa blanca cruzada

—¡Luces tan linda en blanco! —exclama. Un par de faldas vaporosas, un par de medias de encaje, y como un millón de otras cosas antes de que me meta al probador, diciéndome que le muestre como luce todo.

Mi cabeza está aún girando con todo lo que he aprendido sobre Noah, y mis débiles protestas no compiten con las de ella mientras todo se marca en la caja registradora a una cantidad que hace que mi mandíbula caiga. Paga por eso como si hubiera puesto una moneda en una máquina expendedora.

—Y tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello — agrega, tocando las largas hebras de mis mechones rubio-castaños veteados—. El estilista que hizo tus reflejos podría haber sido una chica ebria en su habitación.

Opto por no decirle que mi "estilista" fue, de hecho, una chica ebria en su dormitorio. Me arrastra de vuelta al auto, ambas ahogadas con bolsas que casi no puedo creer que sean mías. No tengo idea de cómo va a encontrar un salón cuando no sé dónde habría uno, pero después de desplazarse por su teléfono inteligente por un minuto, le da al chofer la dirección y estamos de vuelta otra vez.

Debería ser feliz, y agradecida. La madrastra de Noah está siendo increíblemente amable conmigo. Pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en Noah. Secuestrado no puedo imaginar lo espantoso que eso debió haber sido.

Y de alguna manera, resultó en la muerte de su madre. Con razón Noah es frío. Si algo como eso me pasara, no querría sonreír tampoco.

Mi corazón se retuerce con la culpa por la forma en que le hablé tan bruscamente. Lo culpé por no decirme nada, pero ni siquiera pensé en lo traumático que puede ser para él revivir los malos recuerdos.

Recuerdo algo que Noah dijo, que él se veía mejor que la última vez que lo vio. ¿Qué podría haber querido decir con eso?

Estoy bastante segura de que ella se equivocaba acerca de que él no me odia, pero de alguna manera me parece que eso no me molesta tanto. Puede odiarme si lo necesita. Está bien. Pero si ella tiene razón, y hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, no puedo dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Estoy sorprendida por la intensidad de mi deseo de que sea feliz.

No dejo de lado mis pensamientos hasta que la estilista ya está masajeando con champú mi cuero cabelludo.

Noah merodea, ladrándole instrucciones a la mujer, que en su mayoría la ignora mientras examina críticamente mi cabello.

Tres horas, varios baños de pasta, y una cosa cónica parecida a una nave espacial que estuvo sobre mi cabeza, y la obra estaba terminada. Mi cabello es varios centímetros más corto, con capas, y tiene ligeramente más volumen. Flota alrededor de mí como una nube. Ella ha igualado los reflejos en mi cabello hasta que toda mi cabeza brilla como oro.

—Gracias, es hermoso —tartamudeo. Realmente lo es.

—Si lo dejas crecer demasiado, pierdes el control de tu estilo — cacarea la mujer. Ahueca los bordes antes de girarse hacia Camille, quien le da un asentimiento de aprobación. Camille paga antes de que vea la cantidad, lo cual probablemente es algo bueno, porque no sé si podría manejarlo. Le agradezco a Camille una y otra vez hasta que ella finalmente presiona un dedo sobre mis labios.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta Camille ansiosamente mientras salimos del salón—. Puedo decirte que no usas maquillaje, y que realmente no lo necesitas, pero podríamos ir por tratamientos faciales, si quieres.

—Muchas gracias, Camille, pero probablemente debería volver a la escuela —le digo con aire de culpabilidad—. Quiero quiero hablar con Noah.

Encantada, me besa ambas mejillas.

—Él no va a ser capaz de resistirse a ti con tu nueva apariencia. ¿Y puedo sugerir que uses el vestido que compramos?

No puedo evitar preguntarme si ella me ha estado arreglando para que sea más difícil para Noah rechazarme.

La idea me hace sonreír, es muy dulce de su parte intentarlo, pero sé que no soy bonita, y ninguna cantidad de mimos va a cambiar eso. De ningún modo, a Noah jamás le importaría en un sentido romántico. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a ser su amiga. Eso es lo que él necesita, así que eso es lo que quiero.

Además, nunca me voy a enamorar.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ignorar la punzada en mi pecho.

Camille me lleva de vuelta a la universidad, el sol se sumerge más hacia abajo del océano, salpicando colores a través del agua que casi mató a Noah. Me pegunto si debería decirle sobre eso, pero no hay duda de que Noah se enfurecería conmigo. Voy a tratar de detenerlo de nadar en la noche por mi cuenta.

Me deja al lado de mi edificio, asegurándose primero de que pueda cargar todas las bolsas por mi cuenta. Ella se ve como una modelo, con el rostro erguido y resplandeciente con la luz del sol. El padre de Noah debe estar perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Muchas gracias, Rachel.

—No, no, ¡gracias a ti! —exclamo—. Hiciste todo esto por mí .

—Pero tú has hecho algo mucho más importante por mí. —Salta para darme un rápido apretón—. Estaremos en contacto. Quiero que nos veamos más, Rachel.

—Me encantaría —digo, maravillándome de nuevo ante la idea de que una mujer con tanta clase y tan hermosa quiera tener algo que ver conmigo.

Cuando el coche se marcha, digo adiós con la mano hasta que desaparece alrededor de una curva en el camino. Entonces llevo toda mi nueva ropa hacia el corredor, maniobrando con mi puerta y dándole codazos para abrirla. Santana está en su cama, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Ella no los abre hasta que lanzo las bolsas en mi cama.

—Oh, hola, Rachel. —Se estira y bosteza. Hemos conseguido ser un poco más íntimas desde mi primera noche aquí, pero no puedo evitar sospechar un poco de ella. Se pone boca abajo y sonríe.

—¿Adivina qué he oído? Noah Puckerman, fue visto en un club con una nueva estudiante de transferencia de cabello largo. Hombre, estás consiguiendo un buen comienzo en esta apuesta, es increíble.

Trato de no lucir incómoda.

—Sí, pensé que él podría necesitar una noche afuera, así que

—¿Y él dijo que sí? —Su cara se llena de asombro—. No tienes idea de lo increíble que es eso. ¡Voy a perder totalmente la apuesta! Oh, ¿qué es todo eso?

—Ropa —digo, preguntándome cómo explicar todas las bolsas—. Yo, um fui de compras.

Silba, levantándose de un salto de la cama para ayudarme a desempacar todo.

—¡Guau! ¡Esto es asombroso! Tu cabello también luce genial. Noah definitivamente no será capaz de resistirse a ti ahora. Ooh, este vestido es muy bonito. ¡Pruébatelo! Tengo que ver cómo se ve.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Está bien. Déjame cambiarme.

El vestido realmente se me ve bien. Es blanco y tiene un estampado con flores de color violeta. Y le hace a mis pechos algunos grandes favores. Me giro hacia un lado en el espejo, sorprendida ante un cuerpo que no se parece en nada a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

—Déjame peinarte —dice Santana efusivamente, sujetando mi nuevo cabello en este sofisticado moño. Suelta unos rizos para enmarcar mi rostro, y antes de que pueda escapar, ataca mis ojos con un lápiz de algo negro y humeante.

—No deberías tener que poner tanto esfuerzo cuando ni siquiera voy a salir —protesto, retrocediendo.

—Es agradable arreglarse sólo por diversión algunas veces. —Me hace girar hacia el espejo—. ¿No es así?

Con los ojos así, me veo misteriosa. Definitivamente no como yo misma. Un poco como ella. La chica devolviéndome la mirada se ve casi sin miedo, el tipo de chica que podría ayudar a Noah a luchar contra sus demonios.

Alguien toca la puerta.

—Lo tengo. —Probablemente es Sam, viniéndome a fruncir el ceño por correr detrás de Noah en el almuerzo. Ugh, y él probablemente va a burlarse de mí por el maquillaje, pero no hay tiempo para limpiarlo. Fijo la mejor mirada desafiante en mi rostro y abro la puerta.

Es Noah. En un inicio su mirada está sobre el suelo, y la levanta con un destello de algo entre la determinación y la disculpa, pero la visión de mi persona ahuyenta cualquier palabra que estuviese preparando.

Sus ojos se abren minuciosamente y él se convierte en una sombra pálida. ¡Oh, Dios! debo verme como un payaso y lo he asustado.

Puedo sentir mi cara sonrojarse.

—Oh hola.

Cuando consigue el control de sí mismo otra vez, dice en voz baja.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Déjenme darles privacidad, chicos! —Es Santana, apenas disimulando la conmoción en su voz. Ella me lanza un guiño antes de huir de la habitación con su bolso, pero veo algo en sus ojos que no puedo definir.

—Entra —digo rápidamente, abriendo más la puerta—. Lamento que esto sea un desastre, todavía no he conseguido guardar todo

Estoy balbuceando, demasiado asombrada por el hecho de que Noah está en mi habitación. En medio de mis posters baratos y mis frazadas desteñidas, se ve aún más como algo mítico; algún dios hermoso, tal vez, pero no uno agradable. Su mandíbula está tensa, y hay una lucha en sus ojos. Cuando abre su boca, tengo el presentimiento de que él va a decir algo importante, pero todo lo que dice es:

—Tu habitación es tan infantil como tú.

Agarro mi osito de peluche y lo arrojo bruscamente en mi armario.

—¡Oh, mi compañera debe haber dejado a su animal de peluche en mi cama! ¡Qué raro! —digo, consciente mientras hablo de que mi voz aumenta cincuenta decibeles cuando miento.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que él hizo una mueca tan pronto como hizo ese comentario. Por razones que no puedo entender, se ve furioso consigo mismo. O tal vez está furioso conmigo y estoy malinterpretando las cosas. Tomo un profundo aliento.

—Noah, lo siento. No debería haber saltado sobre ti hoy. Entiendo por qué escapaste, tu madrastra realmente parece sofisticada y entiendo que probablemente tú estabas avergonzado de que ella te haya visto con alguien bueno, con alguien como yo. Sé que soy un desastre y no quise decir...

Da un rápido paso hacia mí y antes de que me pueda mover, sus manos están en mis hombros. Sus dedos presionan fuertemente en mi espalda y él inclina su cabeza ligeramente.

—Detente. Por favor.

—Lo siento, sé que hablo mucho —susurro. La sensación de su toque envía corriente rodando a través de mi piel. Repentinamente, la habitación se siente mucho más pequeña—. Sólo quería que supieras que entiendo...

Cubre mi boca, como hizo detrás del seto. Esta vez es más gentil, pero igual de desesperado.

—No me castigues de esta manera.

—¿Casti... garte ? —murmuro contra su piel.

Se aleja de golpe.

—Nada de lo que hice fue tu culpa. Soy el cobarde que te abandonó con la mujer misteriosa. Soy el bastardo que te dijo esas cosas.

Sus manos están apretadas en puños tan fuertemente que parece casi doloroso. Sin pensarlo, agarro sus manos y las extiendo. Se suavizan inmediatamente ante mi contacto. Su uñas han dejado marcas rojas en su palmas.

—Noah, tú... no hiciste nada malo. No estoy molesta

—No te atrevas a perdonarme —murmura él—. No lo merezco.

Me siento como una ventana que ha sido abierta y esto es lo que está detrás, lo que Noah trata de ocultar detrás del hielo, un profundo auto odio tan intenso que casi puedo sentirlo en el aire.

Suelto sus manos y lo golpeo suavemente en un lado de su cabeza.

El odio a sí mismo en sus ojos disminuye lo suficiente para que pueda ver que está sorprendido. Lentamente, se toca el lugar donde lo golpeé.

—Listo. Ya estás castigado —le digo alegremente—. Me mordiste un poco, pero está bien. La gente a veces pierde su temperamento. Te perdono porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Permanece en silencio por un minuto. Se deja caer sentado en la cama junto a mí; ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me senté.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarme tu amigo? No he sido más que frío contigo.

Me encojo de hombros, sonriendo.

—Soy terca. Y me gustas.

—Eso o quieres algo —murmura él.

Abro mi boca, a punto de disipar esa idea, pero luego recuerdo la apuesta de Santana. Es algo de lo que me sigo olvidando. La sorpresa de eso me calla. Bien podría estar manipulándolo para obtener ese trabajo para mi mamá. ¿Soy una persona horrible?

Y entonces me doy cuenta, con absoluta seguridad, de que no estoy haciendo esto debido a Opal. Si ella nunca hubiera hecho esa apuesta, todavía estaría aquí. Porque me había sentido atraída por Noah desde el momento en que lo vi nadando. Y no me puedo sacudir la sensación abrumadora de que él necesita ayuda.

—No es eso —le digo—. Yo sólo creo que vale la pena conocerte. Eres tan dedicado, e inteligente. Y creo que realmente eres una persona amable, aunque intentes ocultarlo.

—Todos se han mantenido lejos de mí tan pronto como les hablo — dice con una voz áspera—. ¿Por qué sigues tratando?

—¿Por qué me dejas? —le respondo, mi corazón acelerándose.

El aire está cargado con mil voltios de electricidad. Casi puedo sentir mi pelo erizándose. Él mira profundamente en mis ojos por un largo momento, y veo el dolor que usualmente es muy cuidadoso en enterrar.

Entonces desliza sus manos por mi expuesta nuca. Sus dedos están temblando ligeramente.

—Me afectas de formas que no puedes imaginarte —dice él, su tono devastado—. Entierro cosas por ser cruel con la gente, pero no ha funcionado contigo.

—Noah—susurro.

Está increíblemente cerca. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo. Me acerca y entonces sus labios están sobre los míos. El impacto me golpea desde este planeta a otro. Mis ojos se agrandan y luego se cierran mientras la imposiblemente perfecta sensación empieza en mis labios, al rojo vivo, y que se extiende sobre mí como el fuego.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, la capacidad de respirar. El calor es casi asfixiante. Se está controlando, pero apenas; debajo de la superficie del beso puedo sentir algo infinitamente negro y turbulento, pura pasión, y quiero ser consumida por ella...

Sus brazos se deslizan por mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos están presionados juntos, su pecho fuerte y poderoso, el latido de su corazón casi superando el mío. Mi piel está encendida. No estaría sorprendida si estuviera brillando. Me sentí hambrienta, y sus labios se movían sobre los míos como si pudiera arrancarme el alma...

Entonces él se aparta. Es como tener el oxígeno arrancado de mis pulmones. Jadeo, tocando mis labios hinchados.

—Noah

—Tuve que hacerlo —Se las arregla para decir—. Sólo una vez. Antes

—¿Antes de qué? —Apenas puedo respirar.

—No puedo dejarme lastimarte, Rachel. —Se para, el dolor aún en sus ojos. Transforma su perfecta cara, haciéndolo ver más vulnerable—. Esta va a ser la última vez que hablemos. Mi regalo para ti.

Me toma un minuto dar sentido a sus palabras. Para el momento en que lo hago, él ya está caminando por la puerta. Se cierra antes de que pueda recordar cómo pararme. Me levanto e inmediatamente me tropiezo, estrellando mi codo contra mi tocador, y lo persigo al pasillo, pero es demasiado tarde.

Se ha ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Después de la muerte de mamá, me juré que iba a ser fuerte.

La dejé caer. No soy nada excepto débil.

Ese beso apenas penetró la superficie de mi deseo. Quiero a Rachel. No se puede negar eso ahora. Quiero tomarla. Reclamarla. Hacerla mía. El beso fue... un error. Una pérdida de control. La culpa por lo que le había dicho, la realización de que la había abandonado, como un cobarde, a la piedad de mi madrastra... tuve que buscarla. Disculparme. Cuando la vi, fue como si un demonio me hubiera poseído. Sólo tenía que tener el más pequeño trocito de ella.

Ella quería más. Podía sentirlo. La manera en que se apretó contra mí. En que me devolvió el beso. Me dejó sin aliento.

Si me rindo, podría tenerla.

Pero no me voy a rendir. No puedo dejarla acercarse. Sé lo que les pasa a las personas cuando las dejo acercarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>08<strong>

**Rachel POV**

Soy una sonámbula a la semana siguiente. No me molesto en buscar a Noah, sé que no está cerca. El día después del beso, la primera cosa que oí fue que el equipo de natación voló a Virginia para los nacionales. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estarán afuera, la piscina está vacía. Para aclarar mi mente, voy a nadar allí, y elijo el mismo carril en el que lo encontré el primer día.

Después de esa noche, Santana volvió y me encontró en un estado de confusión. No me hizo ninguna pregunta, pero me hacía un guiño cada vez que me miraba. Por suerte no le dijo nada a Sam, quien vino más tarde para disculparse por escapar del almuerzo. Tuve que prometerle nuevamente que no estaba interesada en Noah. Sin embargo mis labios aún palpitaban.

Era como si ese beso hubiese trastornado mi mundo.

Soñé con él y desperté sudando, enredada en mis sabanas. Mis pensamientos corrían durante las clases.

Estaba tan presente, que me asombraba que Sam no pudiera leerme. Tenía bastante atención de mis compañeros, por ser la chica que había sido vista con Noah en la discoteca. Los rumores iban entre que era su hermana, su novia o una sirvienta contratada. No tenía el corazón para decirles lo que él me había dicho.

Que él nunca más me hablaría.

Tenía un tono final que no podía negar. Y cuando pienso en el voto que hice, por la forma en que mi madre actuó cuando mi padre nos dejó, apenas puedo imaginar que fue algo bueno haberlo hecho. Tuve flechazos antes, pero siempre fui capaz de sofocarlos antes de que se convirtieran en algo más. Lo que sentí durante ese beso, fue algo más, algo torrencial.

Pero luego recuerdo lo que encontré en internet la mañana después, cuando busco en google "Noah Puckerman" y "secuestro".

Cuando Noah tenía doce años, fue secuestrado por cuatro hombres quienes extorsionaron a su padre por dinero. Lo llevaron en un auto sin patente, lo noquearon y lo dejaron en la parte de atrás.

Pero su padre no pagaría.

Lo amenazaron. Lo dejaron atado a una silla por tres días, sin comida, jurando que lo matarían si no conseguían el dinero en una semana. Cuando la policía finalmente descubrió dónde tenían a Noah, en un edificio abandonado al lado del rio, rodearon el lugar. Los secuestradores juraron que le dispararían si la policía hacia algún movimiento.

Y la madre de Noah irrumpió.

Corrió hacia el edificio y se metió dentro, haciendo la mitad del camino arrastrándose por el suelo, cuando llegó, le dispararon en frente de Noah.

La información fue difícil de hallar. Era como si alguien hubiera querido esconderla. Tomó cuatro horas de búsqueda en archivos de la web, hasta que hallé un viejo artículo que alguien olvidó borrar.

Pensar acerca de ello es muy doloroso.

Nadar también lo era, porque cuando lo hacía, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Noah. Me quedé en un rincón de la piscina antes de impulsarme en el borde y salir de ella. Soy la única aquí. Este debe ser uno de los horarios de práctica de él. Tomé mi toalla, mis pasos haciendo eco en la habitación vacía y me cambié en los vestidores. Mi pelo húmedo caía en mis hombros, mientras chequeo mi teléfono para ver si tenía nuevos mensajes.

Sólo uno, de un número desconocido:

_**Encuéntrame en **__**el **__**estacionamiento a las tres.**_

Qué raro, definitivamente no eran ni Sam, ni Santana, ya que tenía agentado los números, de ambos. Quizás es algún compañero que quiere devolverme algo que olvidé en alguna clase. Pero estaba bastante segura que no lo había hecho.

Miré la hora: 2:55. Uh. Y luego me di cuenta ¿qué si era Camille? Le di mi número, pero ella no me dio el suyo, posiblemente quiere salir de nuevo. No quería decirle a cerca del beso, pero me sentía mal ignorando su mensaje.

Pasé mi bolso por encima de mi hombro, sacando mi pelo, y caminé hacia la luz solar. Las clases de la mañana habían terminado, por lo que los caminos estaban llenos de estudiantes riendo. Busqué a Sam pero no pude verlo. Probablemente esté jugando a juegos de video con su compañero de habitación.

En el estacionamiento divisé el brillante auto negro que Camille rentó la primera vez que la conocí. Definitivamente era ella, entonces. Esta vez cuando me acerco, el conductor sale. Esperé a que abriera la puerta por mí, lo cual hace, pero luego me mete dentro y pone el seguro a la puerta.

—¡Oye! —le grito, pero me callo mientras caigo en el asiento. Excepto que no es un asiento, es el regazo de alguien.

El de Noah.

—Cuidado, pervertido —gruñó la voz de Sam, y de repente unos brazos me colocaron en el asiento.

—Ella cayó sobre mí, ¿por qué eso me hace un pervertido? — pregunta Noah con un deje de aburrimiento.

—Eres un pervertido porque yo lo digo. — Sam estira su remera y me mira—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué está pasando? —digo, peleando por sonar normal, aunque Noah esté sentado justo allí, su mirada colgando casualmente a un lado como si nunca me ha besado en su vida. Sus brazos están cruzados.

—Pregúntale al Sr. Resentido y Silencioso. — Sam apuntó con su pulgar a Noah, mientras el auto empezaba a andar, casi golpeándome de nuevo—. Tan seguro como el infierno que no lo sé, sólo me llego un mensaje de un desconocido, pensé que era de Santana ya que siempre me olvido de conseguir su número, y lo siguiente que sé es que me meten en este coche con aquí, el Sr. Carita Feliz.

—¿Cuál soy, Sr. Resentido y Silencioso o Carita Feliz? —pregunta Noah ácidamente—. Sugiero que elijas uno, ya que dudo que tengas la capacidad mental de recordar dos apodos para una misma persona.

—Yo dudo que tengas la capacidad de que tu cara no se rompa cuando te golpee.

—Capacidad en la cara, ¿es ese el termino científico?

—Deténganse —digo, tratando de no mirar a Noah, porque cada vez que lo hago, la sangre corre a mis mejillas. Me asomo al asiento del acompañante, pero Camille no está allí, y el conductor tiene auriculares. Veo que toma la salida no para la ciudad, sino para la autopista—. En serio, chicos, ¿a dónde vamos?

Noah no me mira cuando me contesta.

—No sé. Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. Supongo que es un molesto plan de Camille.

Por lo que dice, supongo que él ha sido metido en este auto sin ninguna explicación también. Me doy cuenta de que está un poco pálido, y me acuerdo de lo que he leído acerca de su secuestro.

—Noah, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —dice fríamente, su rostro está guardado como siempre.

—¡Ey! —Sam golpea el cabezal del asiento del conductor—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Como era de esperar, no hay respuesta alguna.

Toma todas mis fuerzas no mirar a Noah. Está actuando como si el beso nunca hubiera sucedido. Cuando él me observa, es como si su mirada me atravesara. No estoy segura cómo conciliar esto con el vistazo de feroz pasión que vislumbré. Todo lo que sé, es que quiero más.

Por último, el coche se detiene en un estacionamiento vacío en el borde de la ciudad. Estoy completamente perpleja hasta que Noah da un suspiro. Sigo la dirección de sus ojos y veo al mismo tiempo que Sam maldice en voz alta: hay un jet privado, enorme y blanco, sobre el asfalto como un pájaro brillante.

El conductor finalmente se quita los auriculares y gira. Me doy cuenta de cuán fornido es, más como un gorila que un conductor.

—Tengo instrucciones para asegurarme de que ustedes tres suban a ese avión.

Noah se masajea la frente.

—Camille se ha vuelto completamente loca.

—¿Están bromeando? —dice Sam con deleite, prácticamente pateando la puerta del auto para que se abra—. Esa cosa es como sacada de una película de James Bond! Apuesto a que tiene Martini. Más vale que tenga Martini.

Y de hecho, hay Martini, lo cual descubrimos después de que todos estamos en el avión. Noah obviamente no quiere subir, y yo tengo mis propias reservas, pero Sam corre para subir. Como si se tratara de algún súper plan malvado. No puedo dejar que vaya solo. Noah me llama, molesto, pero después de que subo, él me sigue. Estoy bastante segura de que si no lo hubiéramos hecho, el conductor habría tenido sus propias maneras de asegurarse de que lo hiciéramos.

Nunca he estado en el interior de un jet antes, y no puedo dejar de mirar. Todos los asientos son de cuero color crema y más grandes que el sillón de la sala de estar de mi mamá. Un sofá a juego se extiende a lo largo de un lado del jet. Relucientes mesas de madera se despliegan de las paredes, y televisores de alta definición están montados encima. Una joven mujer en un uniforme nos sonríe.

—¿Quieren algo para beber?

Sam inmediatamente ordena un Martini y se desparrama en el sofá de lujo. Le dice a Noah:

—Definitivamente hay ventajas de ser tu amigo, incluso si te tengo que mirar a la cara.

—Sam, cállate. —Me siento con cautela en una de las sillas. Me hundo unos centímetros. Miro hacia Noah, quien frunce el ceño profundamente cuando la escotilla de entrada se cierra detrás de nosotros. No puedo dejar de sonreír, es como algo sacado de una película—. ¿Es de Camille todo esto? Noah, es increíble.

—Es de mi padre. —Toma el asiento más alejado de Sam y de mí— Camille obviamente lo pidió prestado. En efecto, estoy seguro que le encantará.

No disfrazó la amargura en su voz. No puedo dejar de recordar lo que he leído de su padre negándose a pagar el rescate de Noah. Me pregunto si culpa a su padre por la muerte de su madre.

Por supuesto, él no tiene ni idea de que estoy al tanto de lo que le sucedió.

Cuando el avión despega, nos asusta a todos. Sam grita y se cae del sillón y empezó a chillar de una manera poco atractiva. No sabía que había estado esperando, que Camille saltara en la cabina, quizás y nos dijera que quería darnos un tour por el Jet, pero no que despegaríamos sin ningún aviso.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

La azafata regresa con las bebidas de Sam. Nos pasa a Noah y a mí un menú.

—A la Srta. Puckerman le gustaría solicitarles que se sientan cómodos, ya que este será un vuelo de aproximadamente cuatro horas y media de duración. Pueden elegir la película que deseen y todo lo que está en el menú es sin cargo.

—Y la Srta. Puckerman por casualidad mencionó ¿a dónde es que estamos yendo? —La voz de Noah tiene un dejo de sarcasmo.

La azafata nos da una sonrisa falsa, aunque el tono de Noah la había puesto nerviosa.

—La Srta. Puckerman pidió que el destino quedara en secreto por ahora.

—¿Cuatro horas y media? —Sam se quita los zapatos y se tira hacia atrás—. Venga, veamos cuántos de estos puedo tomar en cuatro horas y media.

La respuesta, resultó ser cinco. Ante mi insistencia, Sam y yo vemos Damas de Honor, y cuanto más bebía, más se metía dentro de la película Noah se coloca un par de enormes auriculares, descansando su cabeza en la ventana con sus ojos cerrados.

Cada vez que Sam se ríe a carcajadas con la película, yo trato de sonreír con él como si estuviera prestando atención, pero con Noah tan cerca, mi cabeza es como una nube. Quiero preguntarle por el beso. Quiero saber qué quiso decir cuando dijo que no hablarme nunca más sería su regalo para mí. Quiero decirle que sé del secuestro. Quiero disculparme, aunque no estoy segura de qué.

Eventualmente Sam se queda dormido, roncando sobre los créditos de la película, mientras la azafata, lentamente recoge sus vasos vacíos. Una de sus manos cuelga hacia el suelo. Miro a las nubes pasar tanto tiempo como puedo soportarlo, y luego miro hacia Noah. Está inmóvil, y al principio creo que está dormido, pero luego sus ojos se abren ligeramente, y su expresión es sorprendentemente triste mientras mira por la ventana.

Incapaz de aguantar más, me levanto y me deslizo en el asiento de delante de él, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla para que me vea. Al principio él finge no estoy allí, pero finalmente baja sus auriculares por encima de su cuello. Escucho una nota de música clásica.

Me mira, y de repente todo lo que quiero decir se va de mi cabeza.

—Hola—me las arreglo para decir.

Él sólo espera.

Trago, chequeando nuevamente que Sam esté dormido.

—Mira, um¼. Acerca de lo que pasó la semana pasada, no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres. Entenderé si sientes que fue un error.

—Fue un error —dice.

Trato de pretender que no me duele.

—Está bien, no espero nada de ti, pero a donde sea que estemos yendo, sólo por este fin de semana, quizás tú ¿puedes seguir hablándome? Apuesto a que Camille ha planeado algo genial y podemos intentar de divertirnos. Relajarnos un poco. El lunes si aún no quieres seguir cerca de mí¼ Te dejaré solo.

Estoy tomando ese riesgo. Necesito usar este fin de semana, para descubrir por qué Noah aleja a todo el mundo. Si realmente le desagrado o si tiene miedo de lastimarme. Si es la segunda, estoy segura que seré capaz de convencerlo que está equivocado. Él es intimidante y frío, pero no le temo. Creo que no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera.

Por alguna razón, confió en el.

—¿Y tú prometerás estar lejos de mí? ¿Cómo debiste estar desde el principio? —Un grado de intensidad se cuela en su tono.

Me muerdo el labio pensando en la apuesta de Santana. Pero tengo que tomar el riesgo. De otra manera no poder hacer que Noah se abra.

—Sí.

—Bien—dice.

Abro mi boca, pero en ese momento la azafata reaparece.

—Hemos comenzado a descender. Bienvenidos a Oregón.

¿Oregón? Corro a la ventana mirando hacia abajo. Al principio creo que veo nubes, pero luego noto que es nieve, estamos volando encima de una tormenta, descendiendo a cada minuto y puedo ver altos árboles y lo que parece ser ¿una pista de esquí?

La inclinación hacia abajo del avión, despierta a Sam. Él rueda por el sofá, parpadeando y obviamente todavía estando un poco borracho.

—¿Qué¼?

—Por el amor de Cristo—murmura Noah.

El avión va descendiendo cada vez más hasta que las ruedas tocan el suelo, lo que hace que las paredes tiemblen. Estamos en otra pista, excepto que no está vacía y la nieve esta apilada en los bordes. Es un cambio drástico en comparación con la soleada Florida. Mis oídos se taparon por la altitud hace un rato atrás y comienzo a abrir y cerrar la mandíbula para destaparlos.

La escotilla de salida se abre y Camille entra. Está usando un abrigo que está a juego con su sombrero y su pelo se enrula de una linda manera. Se quita los guantes y sonríe.

—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayan logrado!

Noah levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás contenta de que lo logramos? Tú nos forzaste a venir.

Camille esquiva esto, con su sonrisa cada vez aún más amplia.

—¡Es tu regalo por salir en el primer lugar en las nacionales!

—¿Saliste en el primer lugar? —Mis ojos saltaron. Sam inspira, pero está obviamente impresionado.

Noah me da una pequeña sonrisa, un toque de arrogancia hay detrás de ella.

—¿Estás sorprendida?

—No, realmente. —Lo he visto nadar. Él podría ir a las olimpíadas si quisiera.

Camille nos apresura a salir del avión donde el frío y la belleza me dejan sin aliento. Puedo ver el mundo extendiéndose por debajo de la montaña, el horizonte irregular con otras montañas en la distancia. El sol se está poniendo, y su luz color rosa se derrama a través de la blancura. La nieve ha sido peinada en senderos limpios que zigzaguean por una pendiente. Hay un gran edificio de madera, con el techo lleno de nieve y se puede ver el amarillo brillante de las ventanas.

—Este es mi centro de esquí favorito —dice Camille y nos lleva a un hospedaje—. Es sólo septiembre, por lo que no tienen suficiente nieve para que abran toda el área, pero conozco al propietario y lo convencí de que nos dejara usar la casa de campo y un par de los senderos más bajos para las próximas dos noches. ¿No es divertido?

Echo un vistazo a Noah, esperando a que proteste, que él tenía practica de natación, pero se queda sorprendentemente silencioso. Supongo que debe ser por la promesa que le hice. Se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, frunce el ceño, y se quita el suéter, envolviéndola alrededor de mis hombros. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo la piel de gallina, ya que estoy todavía en mi camiseta y pantalones cortos de Florida.

—Tendrías que habernos dejado saber a dónde nos traías —dice Noah cortante, cruzando los brazos sobre su delgada camiseta—. Ella se está congelando.

—Tampoco soy la persona más caliente del universo en este momento, gracias —dice Sam, sus dientes castañean mientras se dirige al hospedaje.

—No puedo tomar esto. —Protesto tratando de sacarme el suéter para devolvérselo a Noah.

—Te congelarás.

Su mano sostiene la mía, mandando un temblor por mi espalda que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura.

—Quédatelo.

—No te preocupes, me aseguré de traer suficientes ropas cálidas de su tamaño —dice Camille mientras sube las escaleras hacia el albergue. Por dentro, el golpe de calor es bienvenido. Es grande pero muy acogedor, troncos de madera forman las paredes. Hay una verdadera chimenea en la sala de estar, y las sillas tienen un aspecto aún más cómodo que las del jet. Quiero caer en ellas y dormir para siempre. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, los pensamientos acerca de Noah me han mantenido despierta toda la noche.

—Es un poco tarde para esquiar, así que me imaginé que podíamos cenar e ir a la cama temprano —dice Camille—. Tengo una reunión de trabajo de mañana, así que voy a salir muy probablemente antes de que despierten. ¡Van a tener el lugar para ustedes! Deberán asentarse solos, pero regresaré para la cena.

No puedo imaginar otro placer que no sea la cena por sí sola, pero es increíble. Salmón con salsa de vino, hierbas salvajes, una delicada sopa de hongos y una Crème Brulee de postre. Está todo listo en la mesa de caoba del comedor. Como era de esperar, Sam cae sobre ella como un lobo hambriento. Me temo que Noah actuará de la misma manera que hizo cuando almorzamos con Camille antes, pero su comportamiento me asusta. Da un cumplido por la comida y responde a las preguntas de Camille sobre los nacionales. Me parece un poco forzado, pero él contesta todo lo que digo con cuidadosa cortesía, y cuando Sam hace un comentario tonto, siempre está listo con algo cortante, pero lo suficientemente ingenioso que hace que Sam en realidad no se dé cuenta que ha sido insultado.

Es una linda cena.

Después de que Camille enciende el fuego y nos da ropas más cálidas, nos lleva a la terraza de atrás, donde dice que hay una sorpresa esperando. Está completamente oscuro ahora, y me pregunto si la sorpresa es el cielo, porque es muy claro y brillante con estrellas. Camille nos entrega a cada uno de nosotros un vaso de vino y se vuelve unos pocos minutos para hablar por teléfono. Mientras Sam da sorbos en su copa, aprovecho la oportunidad para mirar a Noah. Él siempre se ve tan distraído. Me pregunto a dónde su mente se va cuando mira a la distancia de esa manera.

Camille cuelga el teléfono y sonríe cuando los primeros sonidos hacen eco. Un fuego artificial brillante estalla en el cielo, vivos destellos rojos sobre las estrellas. Estoy tan asustada que me quedo sin aliento y tropiezo, golpeando a Noah. Él coge mi brazo y cuando lo miro, juro que vi una vislumbre de calor en su mirada.

Sam grita, derribando el resto de su vino. Hay otra explosión, esta vez de plata, la luz se refleja bailando en el rostro de Noah. Y entonces sucede. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. Por un segundo, parece una persona en lugar de una escultura. Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Amaba los fuegos artificiales cuando era pequeño —me susurra Camille, empujando ligeramente mi hombro.

Algo suave se derrite en mi pecho cuando lo miro.

Los fuegos artificiales duran un minutos más, emocionándome.

Cuando terminan, volutas de humo van a la deriva a través de las estrellas, casi tan hermosas como los fuegos artificiales, envuelvo mi suéter más apretadamente a mí alrededor, queriendo quedarme afuera más tiempo, pero Noah desaparece dentro tan pronto como terminan, comentando que va a la cama. No puedo culparlo, actuar tan diferente debe haber sido agotador para él, pero siento una punzada de decepción cuando él se va.

Sam también está cansado, mayormente por haber bebido mucho, así que Camille nos muestra nuestras habitaciones. La mía tiene una ventana con una gran vista. Puedo ver las estrellas desde mi cama. Sam me da un abrazo de buenas noches, Camille besa mis mejillas, y luego ambos se van. Ya estoy acurrucada en la cama cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño.

Me toma un tiempo encontrar el baño, y en mi camino de regreso, noto una puerta entreabierta.

Es la habitación de Noah. La luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana se derrama sobre su cama. Está dormido, y la manta se ha deslizado fuera de su pecho desnudo. Se ve diferente de esta forma. Como si el peso que él carga se hubiese ido de su cara, y sólo ahora sé del efecto que generalmente tiene en su expresión. Entro de puntillas en su habitación y ajusto su manta así lo cubre mejor. Mis dedos rozan su piel, pero él no se mueve. Casi quiero que él se despierte. Para besarme de nuevo.

Pero ese es un deseo egoísta. Él dijo que fue un error, después de todo.

Alejo mis dedos, y entonces, él abre sus ojos. Doy un grito estrangulado y salto hacia atrás, agarrando mi mano como si me la hubiera quemado.

—¡Agh, lo siento! Yo sólo estaba... hace bastante frío aquí y tu manta estaba caída... así que...

Él levanta la esquina de la manta y la inspecciona.

—¿Sabías que siempre te vuelves loca sin ninguna razón?

—Bueno, no quería que pensaras que estaba siendo espeluznante — digo a la defensiva—. Quiero decir, fue espeluznante. Pero te prometo que nunca seré tan espeluznante contigo cuando estés despierto. Espera, eso sonó diez veces peor¼

Él esconde una sonrisa.

—Vete a la cama, Rachel.

—Espera.—Me siento en la esquina de su manta. No sé si este fin de semana voy a tener otra oportunidad de estar a solas con él sin Sam, y hay algo que quiero decir—. Noah, quería decirte que sé lo que te pasó. El secuestro.

Su sonrisa se desvanece. No puedo ponerle ni pies ni cabeza a su expresión. Está bastante oscuro aquí y sus ojos son casi negros.

—Camille te lo contó —dice él rotundamente.

—Algo así. —Retuerzo mis dedos juntos en mi regazo—. Busqué la mayor parte de ello, en realidad. Sé que suena realmente curioso. Sólo pensé que debe ser solitario para ti ir a la escuela donde nadie sabe sobre eso, donde no tienes a nadie con quien hablar. Básicamente, solo quería decirte que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien sobre ello, estoy aquí. —Intento sonreír, esperando que no suene completamente idiota.

Apenas puedo ver su cara. La escasa luz se proyecta en una sombra.

—Si sólo lees artículos sobre ello, no sabrás la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —¿De qué podría estar hablando?

Él permanece callado por un largo rato. Parece estar luchando con algo. Finalmente, dice:

—Fue mi culpa.

—Noah, eso es ridículo —le digo tan pronto puedo encontrar mi voz—. Eras un niño. No hay manera de que sea tú...

Él hace un ruido de dolor, casi como un animal, y se lanza hacia adelante. Repentinamente, sus manos están en mis hombros y me encuentro a mí misma sobre mi espalda, mi pelo extendido sobre el colchón. Miro su cara, ahora iluminada por la luz de la luna. Su expresión está retorcida con algo que no puedo nombrar, pero hay una furia oscura en su voz cuando dice:

—No me digas eso.

—Noah—murmuro.

—No sabes nada acerca de lo que realmente sucedió. —La agonía en su voz es casi insoportable. Sus manos presionan mis hombros contra la cama.

Me estiro y ahueco su cara tan gentilmente como puedo. Ante mi toque, él parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Él cae hacia atrás, cubriendo brevemente sus ojos. Me siento.

—¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa?

—Huí —dice él, sus hombros inclinados como si algo enorme estuviera presionando sobre ellos—. Me metí en una pelea infantil con mi madre y huí como el cobarde que soy. Vagué por las calles durante la noche. Fue completamente descuidado. Y ella pagó el precio por ese descuido.

Estoy tan sorprendida que ni siquiera puedo hablar por unos momentos. Él asiente una vez ante mi silencio, su mandíbula rígida.

— Entiendo que me debes odiar ahora. Soy egoísta y quise evitarlo, pero es lo mejor. Siempre lastimo a la gente por la que me preocupo, Rachel. Toda mí vida. Es seguro para mí no preocuparme. Y para la gente no preocuparse por mí.

Él tiene que estar bromeando. ¿Verdad? No puede creer honestamente que la muerte de su madre es su culpa por algo así. Pero el dolor en su cara es inconfundible. No puedo soportarlo. Antes de saber siquiera lo que estoy haciendo, me inclino hacia adelante y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él. Su poderoso cuerpo de nadador está tan tenso, sus hombros tiemblan. Lo sostengo apretadamente, enterrando mi cara en la curva de su clavícula.

—No te odio —digo, peleando las lágrimas hacia atrás—. No hay manera de que pueda odiarte por eso. No fue tu culpa. Los niños se escapan todo el tiempo. Esas personas querían secuestrarte, y habrían encontrado una manera de hacerlo hubieses conseguido esa pelea o no. Por favor no pienses en ti de esa manera.

Él está completamente inmóvil. Me aparto lo suficiente como para ver la sorpresa en su cara. Encuentro su mano y la agarro fuertemente.

— La gente debe haberte dicho esto antes, Noah. Tu padre¼

—Mi padre está de acuerdo conmigo —dice él estrictamente.

Ira destella a través de mí. ¿Qué clase de hombre le dice a su hijo que la muerte de su madre es su culpa? No es de extrañar que Noah lo creyera.

—Ambos están equivocados. Nada de ello fue tu culpa, Noah, y tu padre nunca debería haberte dejado pensar que lo era. Mira, yo¼ me preocupo por ti, y nada malo me pasó. Confío en ti. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme de preocuparme por ti.

Gentilmente, quita su mano de la mía.

—No merezco que te preocupes por mí, Rachel.

—¡Sí, lo haces! Y aunque no lo merezcas, estás atascado con ello. Así que bien podrías aprender a aceptarlo. —Toco de nuevo su hermosa cara, acariciando la fuerte línea de su mandíbula—. No eres peligroso. Para nadie. No fue tu culpa.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos como si mis palabras fueran el primer aliento de oxígeno que ha tomado en años.

—Gracias por hablarme, Noah. —Me levanto silenciosamente—. Voy a dejarte dormir ahora, porque mañana vamos a tener un día realmente divertido y vas a llegar a reírte de mis habilidades de esquí. Pero quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije. Y ven a mí si comienzas a culparte a ti mismo sin ninguna razón.

Él me estudia por un momento, el dolor no ha desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Realmente eres diferente de todos los que he conocido.

Le sonrío.

—Duerme bien, ¿de acuerdo?


	9. Chapter 9

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

En mi sueño, soy un niño otra vez. Atado a una silla que no se mueve aun cuando me muevo de adelante hacia atrás, cuando trato de derribarla.

Pero solo traté una vez. Me golpearon y dijeron que lo harían otra vez si seguía.

He estado aquí por tres días.

Han estado discutiendo sobre qué hacer.

Cuatro hombres, mantienen sus nombres ocultos de mí, pero no sus planes. Y entiendo que me están reteniendo por un rescate. La primera vez que escucho esto, mi corazón se eleva. Mi padre es rico. Les pagará lo que sea. Aun si siempre está hablando sobre nunca mostrar debilidad. Y me advirtió de nunca darle a la gente lo que quieren, especialmente cuando te están amenazando por ello.

En el segundo día, escucho por casualidad que no va a pagar.

Entonces me doy cuenta que voy a morir. No tienen un uso para mí.

Es natural. Ahora soy una carga inútil.

El segundo día, debaten si matarme o mandarle a mi padre mis dedos o un brazo, para mostrar que están siendo serios. No he llorado. No he avergonzado a mi familia, lo cual es como mi padre lo vería. No he hablado. Solo me senté con el miedo hecho bola apretado en mi pecho, tratando de respirar alrededor de ello, mi estómago doliendo con hambre y sed.

Al tercer día, estamos rodeados.

La policía nos encontró. El amanecer llega y con voces por megáfonos diciendo a los raptores salir desarmados, conmigo ileso. Primero amenazas. Después halagos. Una suave voz magnificada comenzó a abogar con ellos, a ofrecer cosas.

Los hombres solo discutían más. Uno quiere matarme, por el problema en el que los he puesto, y rendirse. Uno quiere dejarme ir. Dos están desesperados, asustados, y no se quieren mover para nada. Uno golpea, me grita por no hablar, y me golpea en la boca antes que los otros lo agarren. Es la primera vez que aprendo que la sangre sabe como a metal. Y la primera vez que soy castigado por estar en silencio. Usualmente, es como se supone que tengo que estar.

Es la tarde del tercer día cuando hay un disturbio afuera.

Policías gritando. El sonido de pasos corriendo. Y en la planta baja, una puerta se abre de golpe y luego se cierra.

Todos los hombres apuntan sus armas a la puerta.

Pero la persona que entra no es un policía. Es mi madre. Su cara surcada con lágrimas.

—Bebé, vine por ti —dice, jadeando sin aliento.

Los hombres le están diciendo que no se mueva ni un centímetro, pero da otro paso hacia a mí, luego dos. Casi está conmigo. Su mano a un pie de distancia. Por un segundo, creo que estoy a salvo. Alguien vino por mí. Alguien se preocupó.

Después hay tres ruidos muy fuertes. Un estallido de rojo. Mi cara manchada con humedad, como lluvia.

Luego mamá está cayendo de espaldas, su cara congelada, escarlata propagándose en tres parches a través de su suéter blanco, y estoy gritando mientras los hombres empiezan a discutir otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

La mañana siguiente, Camille deja el desayuno en la mesa —queso brie, fresas frescas, tiras de tocino orgánico y tostadas francesas, calientes—, junto con una nota:

_**"¡Siento que tenga que irme tan temprano! Los suministros para esquiar **__**están en el vestidor, y la cocina está llena de comida. El teléfono está en la sala con mi número si necesitan algo. ¡Diviértanse!"**_

Noah no baja hasta pasadas las once, cuando ya he pasado una buena media hora peleando con Sam para que le deje algo de desayuno así tendrá algo que comer. Su camisa está parcialmente desabotonada, exponiendo los músculos en su pecho. Su cabello enredado y sus ojos dormidos. Me muerdo mi labio cuando lo veo, recordando la honestidad de la noche anterior, pero todo lo que hace es bostezar y mira lo que queda del desayuno.

—La aspiradora humana llegó aquí primero, ya veo.

—La gente que duerme todo el día no obtienen desayuno — contesta Sam, medio extendido en la silla de la cocina.

—Noah, come rápido —digo apresuradamente—. Quiero esquiar.

Después de anoche, honestamente no tengo idea si reaccionará hacia mí cálidamente o fríamente. Pero en vez de ignorarme, hace una inclinación leve y se sienta en la mesa.

—Como la dama mande.

—¿Dama? Esa es nueva. —Sam resopla—. No la llamarías dama si la hubieras visto derramar miel de maple por todo su¼ —Me abalanzo sobre Sam, asfixiándolo con ambas manos antes de que pueda decirle a Noah cuanto de la cosa pegajosa derramé en mi clavícula.

—¿Qué tal si te callas antes que te acabe? —le siseo.

—Mee-yow. La gatita saca sus garras. Agh¼ —Se va callando hasta ruidos incoherentes mientras lo silencio metiéndole un pedazo de tostada francesa en su boca. Noah se ahoga con su desayuno, y me toma un segundo darme cuenta que está riendo.

Después del desayuno, encontramos las herramientas para esquiar en el cuarto de lavado. Nunca he esquiado en mi vida antes, así que Noah tiene que enseñarme como ajustar las botas y obtener los esquíes que son la talla correcta para mí. Cuando se inclina sobre mi hombro para hacerse cargo de una hebilla que no puedo entender, me sonrojo desde los dedos de mis pies hasta las yemas de los dedos de mis manos. Afortunadamente, Sam está muy ocupado maldiciendo mientras batalla con los pantalones para la nieve para que lo note. Me doy cuenta por primera vez que estoy manteniendo secretos de Sam, no le he dicho sobre el beso, o inclusive de la noche en que Noah casi se ahoga. Definitivamente no estaría feliz si supiera.

Una vez que estamos en la pista de esquí, una cosa rápidamente se convierte aparente, soy terrible esquiando. Ando unos centímetros y caigo unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras Sam, quien solo ha esquiado una o dos veces en la escuela secundaria, intenta instruirme. Mientras tanto, Noah esquía perfectamente dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros hasta que Sam, perdiendo su paciencia, hace una bola de nieve y la lanza a su cabeza. Falla por como una milla, pero su salvaje tiro lo desbalancea. Estoy aferrada a su brazo desesperadamente, y ambos terminamos en un montón de nieve.

—No trates de tirar algo más. La próxima vez podrías caer contra la cabaña. — Noah llega a un alto a un lado de nosotros, levantando sus esquíes y derramando nieve sobre nosotros. Es un día nublado, pero una división en el cielo pone una luz resplandeciente del sol en mi cara así que tengo que taparla mientras él se inclina para levantarme. Tomo su mano enguantada, dejándolo hacerlo.

—Déjame mostrarte cómo hacerlo —dice, guiñándome el ojo.

—Yo le puedo mostrar —se queja Sam, batallando para levantarse, pero golpea un parche de nieve suelta y cae otra vez.

Noah me gira, gentilmente reposicionando mi cuerpo. Su aliento es cálido y visible, una nube de humo, sobre mi hombro. Su pecho está presionado contra mi espalda mientras mueve mi hombro, mostrándome como sostener los bastones.

—Deslízate, no camines. Es más como nadar verticalmente que otra cosa. Toma mi mano.

Deslizo mi mano enguantada en la suya, los latidos de mi corazón incrementando unos cuantos niveles. Se mueve lentamente lo suficiente para que mire, y gradualmente lo entiendo. Hay un momento cuando casi me caigo, y me atrapa, dejándome tambalearme contra su pecho. Aun en la nieve, está tan bien balanceado que sé que nunca me dejaría caer al piso.

Luego giro y veo a Sam mirándonos, el viento levantando sus ondas rubias. Hay algo como celos en sus ojos. El agarre de Noah se aprieta por un segundo antes de que me suelte.

Quiero que me sostenga por siempre.

Cuando estoy esquiando lo suficientemente bien que es menos probable que la brisa me haga caer, tomamos la pequeña subida de la más chica pista de esquí y esquiamos hacia abajo. También no puedo evitar darme cuenta que Noah está esquiando cerca de mí, y me doy cuenta que me está mirando, listo para atraparme otra vez si lo necesito.

A lo mejor Camille está en lo correcto. A lo mejor si se preocupa.

Esquiamos por la mayor parte del día. Se vuelve más divertido cuando me vuelvo mejor en ello. Inclusive Sam lo está logrando, enviando nieve al final de la colina para hacer un salto que al final termina de cara cuando trata de hacerlo. Eso hace reír a Noah también, quien parece ser cálido ahora que está frío, platicando casualmente conmigo e inclusive dejando que Sam bromee a sus expensas.

—No eres tan mal chico —declara finalmente Sam, quitándose la nieve de su cabello y señalando a Noah, cuyos ojos se ampliaron en un momento de sorpresa que lo hizo lucir casi lindo.

Cuando el sol comienza a asentarse debajo del horizonte y el viento reaparece, tenemos que entrar por algo de comida. En el refrigerador, encontramos unos cuantos platos envueltos en papel aluminio, una botella de vino, y otra nota de parte de Camille:

_**"¡No se olviden de mirar el porche lateral!"**_

Lo cual Sam hace inmediatamente. Regresa gritando.

—¡Jacuzzi, perras!

Chasqueo mis dedos en decepción.

—No traje mi bañador.

—Hay tres colgando afuera. Uno es de tu talla.

Esa señora Camille es oficialmente mi favorita.

Sam devora su comida y se dirige de vuelta afuera.

—El último en entrar puede chupar mí¼

Es ahogado por el teléfono sonando, afortunadamente. Le sonrío a

Noah y corro para tomarlo, los dedos de mis pies hundiéndose en la lujosa alfombra de la sala. Podría definitivamente acostumbrarme a esto, pienso mientras levanto el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Rachel!—dice la voz de Camille— .¿Cómo está todo? ¿Cómo está la comida? ¿Encontraste el jacuzzi?

—Sam acaba de encontrarlo. Todavía está chillando por eso, en realidad.—Me apoyo en el mostrador de caoba, mi cadera presionándola madera—. Fue muy amable de tu parte armar todo esto.

—Oh, soy una señora vieja con un montón de tiempo en mis manos.

Y sé que los universitarios necesitan tiempo libre para hacer los cursos. — Hace una pausa por un segundo—.En realidad estoy llamando para decirte que no trates de esquiar esta noche. Supuestamente hay algunos vientos y nevadas graves. Estarás bien si no v as a explorarla montaña, pero quería hacértelo saber.

—Apenas puedo manejar esquí diurno. No pienso estar tratando en la oscuridad en poco tiempo —le digo.

—Gracias por las noticias.

—¡En cualquier momento! Dale a Noah un beso en la mejilla de mi parte. Me imagino que sólo lo aceptaría si fueras tú la que se lo da. — Cuelga.

Recuerdo la sensación ardiente de los labios de Noah en los míos. Eso había sido mucho más que un beso en la mejilla. Miro hacia la cocina, Noah se fue. Lo encuentro por el pórtico lateral de madera, con un par de bañadores que Sam evidentemente le lanzó. Sam ya está en el jacuzzi burbujeante, hundiéndose en el agua espumosa humeante con un suspiro

—Ustedes dos metan sus traseros aquí antes de que decida que no hay suficiente espacio.

—Probablemente no hay, con tu gordo trasero —bromeo, y me salpica.

Noah y yo vamos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos.

Mi traje es —Que Dios me ayude— una cosa como una cadena de color amarillo dorado que apenas cubre nada. Camille subestimó claramente el tamaño de mis pechos. Me envuelvo en una toalla y me apresuro a salir al porche, donde Noah consiguió entrar primero en el rato que forcejeé a mis pechos a entrar en la tela elástica. Tengo que quitarme la toalla para entrar al jacuzzi, y las bocas de ambos chicos caen al unísono. Sería gracioso si no estuviera de color rojo brillante. Me apresuro tan rápido que me deslizo y casi me rompo la cabeza en el borde. Noah extiende un brazo para evitar mi caída, mi tetas se presionan contra él, y me disculpo tartamudeando y corro hacia el otro lado de la bañera.

—Vino, perdedores—anuncia Sam, sirviéndonos a ambos una copa. Levanta la suya sobre las burbujas y el vapor se levanta de sus anchos hombros—. Por Noah no siendo el raro antisocial que pensábamos que era.

—Por la administración de Sam para utilizar una palabra con más de tres sílabas correctamente —dice Noah suavemente.

Bebemos el sofisticado vino rojo con una pizca de clavo de olor. Calienta mi estómago que combina con la temperatura del agua.

—Entonces, ¿en qué te especializas realmente, Puckerman?— Sam pone los codos sobre el borde—. Además de nadar y asustar a la gente.

—Negocios —dice en breve—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? ¿O sólo estás aquí por las chicas?

—Negocios es genial —lo interrumpo, arrastrando los dedos por el agua caliente y tratando de no ser distraída por la vista, una vez más, del pecho cincelado de Noah —.¿En qué tipo de negocios estás pensando?

—Me haré cargo de la dirección de la compañía de mi padre una vez que se retire. —Lo dice sin perder el ritmo, como si hubiera sido entrenado en eso. Las palabras son¼ aburridas, sin entusiasmo por el futuro.

Estoy empezando a sentir un estremecimiento de ira cada vez que pienso en el padre de Noah. Si alguna vez me encuentro con el hombre, tendré un duro momento no marcándolo.

—¿No quieres ser un nadador profesional? —presiono.

—No importa lo que quiero—dice, como si estuviera recitando un guion—. Todo lo que importa es lo que es bueno para la empresa.

—De acuerdo.— Sam prolonga la palabra con escepticismo—. Ustedes, los ricos no tienen ninguna diversión, lo juro. También sigo con hambre, así que voy a tomar otro bocado. ¿Quieren algo?

—No —le digo, y Noah sacude la cabeza.

Puedo decir por la vacilación de Sam que no está totalmente feliz de dejarme a solas con Noah, pero su hambre prevalece sobre los celos. Después de todo, le dije que no estaba interesada en Noah. Él confía en mí. No sé por qué pensar en eso debería hacer que mi estómago se retuerza con la culpa.

Después que Sam desaparece dentro, me vuelvo para encontrar a Noah mucho más cerca. Sus ojos arden en los míos, y su voz casi se ahoga.

—Rachel, no puedo contener más esto.

—¿No puedes contener qué?—La inesperada enormidad de esto me hace tartamudear.

—Me desconciertas. —Su tono es completamente agonizante. La diferencia entre esto y sus palabras casuales a Sam es abrumadora— .Toda mi vida ha sido sobre controlar las emociones. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado a hacer. Pensé que esto sería solamente otra cosa que ocultar, que empujar hacia abajo. Pero es demasiado poderoso. Tú eres demasiado poderosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le susurro. Presiona sus manos contra el borde del jacuzzi, a cada lado de mí. Su pecho se arquea, brillando con el agua, y su expresión es cruda.

—Desde que te conocí, quedé atrapado en tu corriente. Todos los días tengo que luchar para retroceder. Tú eres el único ser humano por el que me he sentido atraído Rachel. La única persona que alguna vez se preocupa por mí. Cuando me salvaste la vida, no tenía ni idea de por qué alguien se molestaría.

—Cualquiera habría hecho eso, Noah—logro decir.

—No nadie. Sólo tú.—Su pulgar traza el contorno de mis labios—. Tú estarías más segura lejos de mí, y he tratado de alejarte. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. He luchado para evitar que te acerques a mí. Pero luchaste más duro. Y no puedo... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. —Su voz se quiebra y se estremece una vez antes de besarme fieramente. Mi espalda se presiona contra el borde de la bañera. Su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca y la sensación envía un calor increíble todo el camino hasta mi pelvis. Mi mano se desliza sobre los duros músculos de su espalda, sus hombros curvos. Su brazo atrae mi cuerpo contra él.

—Noah—jadeo en una pausa momentánea en el beso febril. Un suave gemido se le escapa y se empuja contra mí más duro, dejando besos como un relámpago por mi cuello. Sam nos podría encontrar, y ni siquiera me preocupa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es luchar por respirar contra el hambre enorme dentro de mí.

Esto es lo opuesto del frío y calculador personaje que es tan cuidadoso de proyectar. Lo contrario de la máscara sin emociones. Esta es la pasión que se esfuerza por ocultar. Es interminable, apocalíptico, y soy impotente contra él.

Se ha encerrado durante tanto tiempo, y una diminuta probada de esto es como estar bajo una cascada. Ahueca mi pecho, traza mi tórax y sus labios reclaman los míos. Una mano se abre camino hacia mi garganta, y su pulgar presiona en mi clavícula mientras la otra se hunde por debajo del agua. Arrastra un dedo por mi estómago y desliza su mano dentro de mi bikini.

No sé lo que me caliente más, el jacuzzi, o él. Estoy mareada con fuego, dentro y fuera. Acaricia mi hendidura, el roce más simple de su piel contra mi clítoris gira mi columna vertebral a electricidad pura, y un pequeño gemido se me escapa¼

—Quita tus jodidas manos de ella.

La voz de Sam destroza todo lo que se ha ido construyendo en mi interior.

Me giro y lo veo, veo el dolor y la furia en sus ojos. Envía un cuchillo a través de mi corazón. Noah me libera y sale de la piscina, el agua fluye de su cuerpo. No sé lo que va a decir, y no llego a saberlo, porque Sam deja escapar un grito de rabia y lo derriba por el torso, golpeándolos a ambos en el porche.

—¡Sam, no!—grito y salto fuera del jacuzzi. Está oscuro más allá de la tenue luz del porche iluminado, y me toma un momento ubicarlos. El porche tiene unos metros en la nieve. Noah se pone de pie, su piel todavía humeante del agua, la nieve se aferra a su pecho desnudo.

—Sé que la amas —dice con frialdad—.Por eso no voy a devolver el golpe.

El puño de Sam abre una herida en el pómulo de Noah. Se tambalea, pero no cae, negándose a apartar la mirada. Sam lo golpea de nuevo, sangrándole el labio.

—¡Detente! —Salto del porche, la nieve congelándome las piernas, y agarro a Sam por la cintura—. ¡No lo hieras, Sam!

Se sacude de mí tan duro que tropiezo y me caigo. El dolor en su voz hace que me duela respirar.

—Cállate, mejor amiga. No estoy interesada, ¿eh? Me alimentas con un tipo de cuento sobre tus padres así puedes conectar con este imbécil a mis espaldas¼ eres una maldita mentirosa.

—Ella puede conectar con quien quiera , no es tuya. —La mirada de Noah podría congelar el fuego. La sangre manchando su rostro hace el peligro en su mirada aún más intenso—, Y te sugiero que no la insultes delante de mí.

Sam patea como un toro.

—Es una maldita mentirosa y eres un jodido raro¼

Noah se mueve tan rápido que casi no sé lo que está pasando hasta que oigo el ruido sordo de su puño conectando con el firme de Sam. Corta el golpe en el último segundo, pero ataca con una precisión impecable, y de la nariz de Sam brota sangre.

Sam se tambalea y trata de derribarlo de nuevo, pero Noah se desliza hacia un lado, como el agua, y lo sorprende con un rápido golpe en el estómago, derribándolo de espaldas. Sam tose duro mientras Noah lo mira, sus ojos brillantes.

—¡Alto! —sollozo, las lágrimas se sienten frías en mis mejillas, y salto entre ellos—. Por favor, no peleen. Por favor.

—Rache —dice Noah.

Sam resopla sangre sobre la nieve y mira a Noah con crueldad extrema.

—¿Crees que ella da una mierda por ti? Su compañera de cuarto le hizo una apuesta, idiota. La única razón por la que se molestaba hablando contigo es porque su compañera de cuarto le aposto que no podría conseguir que te abrieras para el final del semestre. Ella ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo.

Por un momento, hay un silencio absoluto en el que me doy cuenta de lo duro que sopla el viento, el hecho de que los copos empiezan a caer del cielo. Entonces siento el impacto de lo que dijo Sam. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo con horror.

—Noah, eso es... no es por eso que...—le susurro, pero no puedo mentir y no puedo decir nada mientras su expresión vuelve a ser vacía, fría y adormecida. Se gira bruscamente y vuelve a entrar en la casa de campo.

—¡Noah, por favor! —lloro por él, pero él no ve hacia atrás.

Me giro hacia Sam, mi rabia luchando contra mi compasión por lo patético que se ve en la nieve.

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle, Sam? —Las lágrimas se derraman por mi rostro—. ¿Por qué dirías eso?

—Me mentiste. —Mueve con dificultad sus pies, su furia igualando a la mía.

—¡Tengo permiso de besar a quien yo quiera! —le grito—. Tú no eres mi novio, Sam, eres mi mejor amigo, ¡y eso no significa que seas mi dueño!

—¡Lo sé! —Su ira es sustituida repentinamente por miseria—. Lo sé, Rachel. Es sólo que cuando lo vi encima de ti¼ Rachel, yo todavía, todavía tengo sentimientos por ti. Me encantaría deshacerme de ellos, pero no puedo.

Por un segundo, creo que él podría llorar, y si eso sucede me voy a olvidar de lo que le dijo a Noah y voy a consolarlo en su lugar, así que me alejo de prisa y corro dentro de la cabaña. Reviso todas las habitaciones, desesperada por disculparme, por explicarme, pero Noah no se encuentra en ninguna.

Poco a poco me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Él dijo que yo era la primera persona que se preocupaba por él. Y ahora piensa que la única razón por la que me molesté fue por una estúpida apuesta. La fría culpa atraviesa mi estómago. Nunca debería haber tomado esa apuesta. Lo lastimé, lo lastimé gravemente.

Tengo que arreglar esto.

Reviso nuevamente la sala de estar y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que su chaqueta y sus botas no están en el vestíbulo. Ha salido. Me pongo mi chaqueta, guantes, botas y salgo por la puerta principal.

Mientras más me alejo de la cabaña, más oscuro se vuelve. La noche parece aproximarse sobre mi cabeza, del mismo modo en que el agua lo hizo la noche en que Noah casi se ahoga. El viento está penetrando, traspasando mi chaqueta y congelando mi cuello. Lo puedo escuchar bramando en lo alto de la montaña. Realmente está nevando ahora, grandes copos de nieve azotados por el viento. Recuerdo lo que Camille dijo acerca de no salir esta noche, pero tengo que encontrar a Noah.

Eventualmente, estoy tan lejos que cuando miro detrás de mí, no puedo ver la cabaña. Mis orejas están tan entumecidas que apenas puedo escuchar el silbido del viento, pero no tengo ningún sitio para el miedo. Todo lo que quiero es encontrarlo. No puede haber ido muy lejos. Giro bruscamente hacia un lado, acostumbro mis ojos a la oscuridad para tratar de buscar la pista de esquí, pero todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad y nieve.

Lo he perdido.

Todavía buscando, doy otro paso, y ahí es cuando me deslizo. Me estrello contra el suelo y ruedo, pero estoy cerca del borde de la pista de esquí, y de repente me encuentro al final de una saliente y entonces estoy sobre ella, cayendo a través del aire golpeando mi espalda duro contra ella.

Y la última cosa que conozco es el frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Huir. Al menos eso es algo con lo que estoy familiarizado. La familiaridad, siempre es buena. No puedo recordar la pelea que me hizo correr, esa primera vez. Con mi mamá, una vez, no con mi padre. No limpiaría mi cuarto. O estaba cansado de ser sobreprotegido. Eso se intensificó. Grité algo infantil: "Te odio." Y después estaba fuera de la puerta. Cuando finalmente entré por esa puerta de nuevo, nada sería lo mismo. Nunca fui el mismo.

Está nevando con fuerza, así que no voy demasiado lejos. Justo después del final de la cabaña, a lo largo de la parte inferior de la pista de esquí, no más allá. Inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo los copos dando vueltas. El cielo está demasiado oscuro.

Tenía razón desde el inicio, entonces. Ella quería algo, su compañera de habitación le hizo una apuesta. Eso era todo. Ella no se preocupaba por mí, no quería verme sonreír, sólo quería la fama de ser la única que rompió el hielo alrededor del corazón de Noah Puckerman.

Giro alrededor, el talón de mi pie conectando con el tronco de un pino. La nieve cae a mí alrededor. Recuerdo las largas clases de artes marciales que mi padre solía hacerme tomar después del secuestro. Aprendí rápido, aprendí bien. Mi corazón era un agujero negro, pero la pelea significaba liberación.

Mientras que la natación siempre fue sobre control.

No me importa que Rachel me haya mentido, no me he preocupado por nada durante años. Sería estúpido comenzar ahora, ella sólo es una chica idiota y una excelente mentirosa. Tengo que felicitarla por ello.

Cuando camino lo suficientemente lejos para que el viento envíe entumecimientos sobre mis labios, regreso. Estoy tranquilo ahora. Frío de nuevo. Puedo separarme de Rachel y Sam con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo deslizándose a través de la mantequilla. Tal vez, alguna profunda y oculta chispa de mí pensó que esto podría valer la pena, acercarme a ella, Pelearme con Sam, anhelar algo parecido a una vida normal.

Quizás una gran parte, igualmente oculta de mí desesperadamente quería que se le permitiera preocuparse por Rachel.

Sin embargo, no está permitido, no voy a ser manipulado, no voy a perder el control, puedo enterrar cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Rachel estaría mejor, después de todo, con Sam. Un idiota, pero él tiene un corazón. Él no está congelado. Yo soy todo hielo. Si una persona cálida como Rachel se acercara a mí, me derretiría a nada. Ya puedo sentirme a mí mismo cayendo en pedazos cuando ella me habla.

La cabaña se hace más grande en la distancia, una forma negra salpicada con ventanas de color amarillo brillante. Dudo en frente de la puerta, después aprieto los dientes y la empujo para abrirla. Mis botas están cubiertas de nieve.

Sam está parado en la cocina, con los brazos cruzados. Al principio creo que va a ir por otra pelea, con la que estoy perfectamente de acuerdo, pero en su lugar pregunta:

—¿Dónde diablos está Rachel?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Sam frunce el ceño, pero puedo ver preocupación debajo de ello.

—Ella salió justo después de que tú te fuiste. Pensé que te estaba persiguiendo. Y ahora estás de regreso, así que, ¿dónde está ella?

Algo se hunde en mi pecho. Miro por la ventana. La nieve está alcanzando proporciones de tormenta.

Por ahora, Rachel debió de darse cuenta de que perdió mi rastro. Ella debería estar de regreso. Sería fácil para alguien volver con este clima. O deambular más profundo en el bosque.

—Regresaré —gruño, cerrando mi chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye! —Sam grita antes de que la cierre en su cara.

El clima está empeorando. Está lo suficientemente oscuro que apenas puedo ver mi mano enfrente de mi rostro, mucho menos ver a alguien en la distancia. Pero me agacho, barriendo el suelo hasta que localizo un par de huellas más pequeñas, dirigiéndose en una dirección diferente a las mías. Me paro. Las huellas se dirigen hacia las pistas. Hacia la montaña.

Ella realmente es imprudente.

Hay algo doloroso en la boca de mi estómago. Mientras camino, me doy cuenta de lo que es. Preocupación, Miedo.

Tengo miedo por ella. Asustado de que algo malo le haya sucedido. A pesar de mi determinación de no preocuparme. A pesar del supuesto control sobre mis emociones. Incluso ahora, ella es la única que tiene el control sobre mí.

El viento me golpea, copos helados se derriten contra mi piel. Pongo un brazo por encima de mi cara y avanzo con dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el suelo para mantenerme en el sendero de las huellas. Ya casi están borradas por la nieve fresca. En otros diez minutos, no seré capaz de verlas en absoluto. Tengo que encontrarla rápido. Grito su nombre, pero el viento arrastra el sonido lejos de mí.

Demasiado para no preocuparse.

La llamo de nuevo, pero no hay respuesta. Nada. Estoy lo suficientemente arriba de la pendiente, ahora se está haciendo cada vez más difícil caminar sin resbalar. Miro hacia abajo y veo que las huellas giran bruscamente hacia un lado antes de convertirse en un derrape, que luego desaparece por completo.

Fuera de la pendiente.

Mi garganta se aprieta. Corro hacia la pendiente, unos metros más abajo está Rachel, semi-enterrada en la nieve. Puedo ver su rostro. Está inmóvil. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Mi corazón se detiene por completo.

Sin quedarme a pensar en el peligro, salto hacia ella. Golpeo duramente el suelo. Mis rodillas casi se tuercen y me tambaleo, deteniéndome justo antes del derrumbamiento de otra pendiente, ésta con una caída mucho más larga. Pero eso no importa.

—Rachel—grito mientras mis labios tiemblan.

Me arrodillo junto a ella, quitando la nieve de su frente, casi sin atreverme a respirar. A mi toque, ella gime en voz baja. Sus párpados se mueven sin abrirse. Me quito un guante y puedo sentir su aliento, cálido y fuerte. Sólo se desmayó. Está viva.

La comprensión desgarra toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Estuve a punto de colapsar. Apoyo mi frente contra su hombro, brevemente, antes de reponerme. Ella está viva. Lo repito a mí mismo como un mantra. Ella está vivía.

Y malditamente me importa. Con cada parte de mi ser.


	10. Chapter 10

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Sueño que estoy siendo cargada. Estoy tirada a lo largo de la espalda de alguien; alguien fuerte y alto. Mis brazos se balancean a través de su pecho.

Mi cabeza se siente demasiada pesada para levantarla, y no puedo abrir mis ojos, pero no necesito hacerlo para sentir que se trata de una persona en quien confío.

—Aguanta, Rachel —dice, pero el viento es demasiado fuerte en mis oídos para que pueda saber quién es.

Todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir.

Cuando me despierto, sin embargo, ya no estoy siendo llevada. Estoy en la cama, la luz del sol derramándose sobre mi rostro. Me siento lentamente, mi espalda y mi cabeza duelen, y reconozco el cubrecama. Estoy en mi habitación en la casa de campo sin tener idea de cómo llegué aquí.

Miro hacia la puerta, y en ese momento, Sam asoma la cabeza. Su pelo esta enredado y se ve demacrado.

—Estás despierta.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto inmediatamente—. ¿Dónde está Noah?

Él se estremece ante el nombre.

—Se fue esta mañana temprano. Llamó a un jet. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, hay uno para nosotros. Está, uh, esperando afuera.

Lucho contra el impulso de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y gemir. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarle, de decirle a Noah que él es quien me importa, no una estúpida apuesta. No es de extrañar que se fuera. Probablemente no quiere volver a verme nunca más.

—¿Cómo regresé? —pregunto para ocultar mis emociones—. Recuerdo salir y luego

—No puedo creer que hiciste algo tan estúpido. En serio, Rachel. — Sam sacude su cabeza, pero puedo ver las arrugas bajo sus ojos, dejadas por la preocupación—. Tú y Noah desaparecieron y no tenía idea de donde estabas. Entonces Noah regresó, sin ti. Él no sabía dónde estabas tampoco. Debes haber resbalado y caído.

Recuerdo mi sueño.

—¡Sam! Tú me ¿tú me cargaste de regreso?

Él se mueve incómodamente.

La culpa inunda mi estómago. He sido tan insensible con él. He jugado con sus sentimientos e ido por detrás de su espalda. Y él me salvó la vida.

—Sam, yo —Mi plan es decir "lo siento", pero soy inundada por las lágrimas antes de que puedan salir las palabras.

—Mierda, Rachel. —Corre hacia la cama y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, cálido y reconfortante. Él siempre ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir segura, incluso cuando éramos niños. Me aprieta contra su pecho—. Yo soy el idiota que lo siente, ¿de acuerdo? Tenías razón. Yo no soy tu novio y no voy a enloquecer si besas a alguien, incluso si es alguien que no soporto. No debería haber dicho nada sobre la apuesta de Santana.

—Está bien. Él iba a averiguarlo en algún momento, supongo. Fue mi culpa por aceptar esa estúpida apuesta en primer lugar. —Lo acerco de nuevo lo suficiente como para besarlo en la mejilla—. Gracias por salvarme.

—Yo... —empieza, y luego se queda en silencio—. Sí.

No tenemos nada que empacar, así que una vez que mis ojos están secos, salimos juntos hacia el jet. La azafata nos invita a bordo y nos pone un menú y una película. Sam está actuando un poco extraño, asegurándose que me siento cómoda y pidiéndole a la azafata vasos de agua que no necesito, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le debe haber molestado encontrarme semiconsciente en una ladera de la montaña.

—Me siento como He estado dándote por sentado, Sam. — Trago, mirando hacia las nubes. Aunque Noah me odia, siempre voy a tener a mi mejor amigo—. Siempre estás ahí para mí, y quiero que sepas que lo aprecio. Lo siento no puedo no puedo sentir lo mismo que sientes por mí.

—No digas lo siento. —Él me da una sonrisa dolida—. No me debes nada. Tenerte como amiga es más que suficiente, Rachel.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos por el resto del vuelo, tratando de no imaginar la forma en que Noah me miró cuando se enteró de la verdad.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente regreso a mi dormitorio, Santana tiene un millón de preguntas sobre donde había estado todo el fin de semana. Soy una mentirosa terrible, por lo que finalmente ella me saca la verdad. Después de un rato no puedo soportar más el interrogatorio así que me disculpo y me retiro. Vago por el campus durante una hora más o menos, perdida en mis pensamientos, y luego llamo a mi mamá.<p>

Ella aún está muy entusiasmada con su trabajo, un hecho que me revuelve el estómago, pero sobre todo quiere saber de mí y como me va en la escuela. Dejo que su voz que tranquilice, que me lleve a un lugar donde no pertenezco, y es el recuerdo de esa conversación lo que me permite dormir esa noche.

* * *

><p>Me despierto con una nerviosa certeza en mi estómago: tengo que disculparme con Sam.<p>

Aunque, con toda seguridad, se negará a hablar conmigo. Yo me negaría a hablar conmigo, pero cada segundo que no hablo con él aumenta la ansiedad en mi corazón. Tengo que explicarle que no era por la apuesta que me dieron ganas de hablar con él. Era otra cosa. Y ese algo sigue ahí, acelerando mi pulso.

Y estoy preocupada. No sé cuánto más dolor puede soportar.

Especialmente cuando fui yo quien lo causó.

Hoy es mi día ocupado, y no puedo darme el lujo de saltarme las clases. Estoy impaciente, jugueteando con mis dedos durante las clases, y cando mi última clase se pasa un par de minutos de la hora de salida, quiero gritarle al profesor.

Cuando finalmente salgo, ya es de noche y estoy decidida.

Sé dónde encontrarlo, creo, a menos que se esconda de mí como se escondió de Camille. Cuando llego a la piscina y veo que está vacío, es lo que temo. Entonces veo que el vapor sale de debajo de la rendija de la puerta del vestuario de los chicos. Me estremezco al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que lo sorprendí en la ducha, pero la idea de dejarlo solo por un minuto más, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Me armo de valor y abro la puerta, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y el vapor se desplazaba más allá de la luz del techo nebuloso. El único que está en la sala es Noah, quien se encuentra frente al espejo, con sus pantalones colgando de sus caderas y sin camiseta. La visión de la suave curva de sus abdominales es suficiente para cerrar mi garganta, pero aparto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos que están visiblemente sorprendidos.

—Noah, lo siento —dejo salir—. Es cierto que mi compañera de cuarto me prometió que le conseguiría un trabajo a mi mamá si yo lograba que te abrieras, pero esa jamás fue la razón por la que te hablaba. Al principio fue porque me parecías muy solitario, pero entonces te fui conociendo un poco, ahora... me preocupo por ti. Por quien eres. Puedes odiarme si quieres, lo entenderé, pero necesito que sepas que yo quería estar cerca de ti porque...

En mi desesperación porque me entienda, doy un paso hacia adelante. Mi pie desliza en un pequeño charco, aun me siento mareada por el golpe en mi cabeza, y entonces —para mi absoluta incredulidad me estaba pasando de nuevo—,me resbalo y caigo. Pero esta vez no hay ninguna cortina de baño. Noah me embiste, agarrándome antes de que me golpee con el borde de la ducha. Quedo presionada sobre el arco de su pecho, todos sus moldeados músculos contra mi piel.

—Oops —suelto.

—¿Te recuperaste...? —pregunta él, su voz fue un gruñido nervioso y eso me sorprendió—. ¿...de anoche? Cuando te encontré, yo... —Se calla.

—Espera, ¿tú me encontraste? —Lo empujo para poder mirar su rostro, tiene un ligero rastro de emoción en él—. Pero... Sam me dijo que fue él quien me trajo de regreso.

Sus facciones se transforman, mostrando sorpresa por un momento, y luego regresan a su frialdad habitual.

—Sí, claro.

—No, estás mintiendo. —Sacudo mi cabeza, oscilando entre la furia y la culpa—. Fuiste tú. Tú me salvaste esa noche. Fuiste a buscarme a pesar de que yo...

—Fue estúpido de mi parte salir así. —Él aleja uno de los mechones de su cabello húmedo de sus ojos—. Cuando regrese, Sam me dijo que habías desaparecido. Era obvio que habías ido detrás de mí. Por mi culpa, casi mueres. Te dije que saldrías lastimada si te acercabas a mí. Tenía razón.

El pánico es evidente en su voz. Agarro sus hombros, incapaz de detenerme.

—¡Noah, no! ¡Fue mi culpa! Tú no tienes ningún tipo de... maldición en ti que afecta a las personas que se te acercan.

—Una maldición —dice lentamente—.Es una buena palabra para describirlo.

—¿Cuantas, entonces? —le digo, sorprendida de que estoy luchando por no dejar salir las lágrimas—. ¿Cuántas personas han salido lastimadas porque estaban cerca de ti?

—U n a .

—¿Y de cuantas personas has estado cerca?

—Una—contesta mecánicamente.

—Tu mamá —susurro y él asiente. Trago saliva—. ¿No ha habido nadie más?

—Con uno bastó para aprender la lección. —Deja caer su cabeza—. No soy tan egoísta como para dejar que le suceda a más de una persona.

—La única manera en que puedes lastimarme es alejándome. No existe otra manera de que puedas hacerlo. —Mis emociones superan a mi indecisión y toco su rostro—.Déjame entrar, Noah. Déjame hacerlo, porque no me voy a dar por vencida contigo.

—No me tortures —murmura, apenas controlando su voz.

Estamos tan cerca, mis manos aun en sus hombros. Mi respiración se mezcla con el húmedo aire. Sus ojos están mirándome fijamente, esos ojos dorados donde puedo perderme. Con un gentil movimiento, aparta un mechón de pelo de mi frente.

—No lo entiendes, Rachel. —Su aliento es dulce—. Sé que soy peligroso para ti. Yo sé que mereces algo mejor, sé que voy a lastimarte y entonces...

Me cuesta respirar.

—No sé qué tanto tiempo me pueda obligar a estar lejos de ti — gruñe.

—No —susurro—.No te obligues a estar lejos, Noah.

Apenas puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo, pero él me sostiene por el cuello mientras sus labios rozan mi clavícula y luego sigue dando pequeños besos hasta mi hombro, enviando calor hacia mi estómago.

—Dime que me detenga —dice rozando mi piel.

—No —exhalo. Su piel está llena de tensión. Puedo ver la lucha en la cara, el dolor luchando contra la furia. Yo quiero que la furia gane. Ágilmente suelta el tirante de mi sujetador y comienza a tocar mis pechos. Esta vez soy yo quien deja salir un gemido.

—Dime que me detenga—susurra en mi oído—. Es la única manera en que podría hacerlo.

Jamás había dejado que un chico me tocara de esta manera, estaba decida a no caer con cualquiera. Pero en este momento estoy perdida en las sensaciones, estoy atrapada como si me llevara la corriente. Jamás imaginé que me iba sentir así por alguien.

—No quiero que pares. — Y luego sin aliento—: Nunca te perdonaría si te detienes.

Él deja salir un gruñido, agarra mis muñecas y las coloca por encima de mi cabeza, presionándome contra la pared del baño. Miro su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos infinitos.

—A veces creo que eres un demonio. —Sus dedos aprietan mi piel—. Enviado aquí solo para torturarme.

—No, quiero salvarte. —_De ti mismo_. No sé qué me hace decir eso. Realmente ya no tengo ningún control sobre lo que digo.

Vagamente divertido deja salir una sonrisa, recorriendo mis labios con sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo vas aprender que no tengo salvación?

—Nunca voy aceptar eso —digo con un tono desafiante.

—Estoy aprendiendo que tan obstinada eres. —Mueve sus dedos por mi estómago mientras abre mi blusa. Muerde suavemente mi pezón—. Es por eso que no debería hacer esto.

La culpa se escucha en su voz, y por un segundo dudo. ¿Está bien hacer eso solo para dejarlo torturarse más tarde? Entonces desliza su lengua por mi pezón y pierdo toda la coherencia de mis pensamientos.

Desliza su mano dentro de mis shorts. Oh, Dios. Estoy tan húmeda que es vergonzoso, él puede sentirlo, lo sé porque sus ojos se oscurecen. Estoy a punto de gemir, con lo extraño, con lo impresionante que se siente.

—Noah —gimo, la palabra se desliza entre mis labios y después no puedo parar.

Ahoga su nombre, empujando su boca contra la mía, mordiendo mi labio inferior, mientras el dolor se mezcla con el placer tan profundamente que lo siento hasta en los huesos. Su lengua empuja contra la mía, hambrienta. Él está hambriento por esto, por cualquier tipo de contacto.

Ha estado solo por tanto tiempo.

Lo agarro de su fuerte barbilla, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo. Como respuesta, comienza a acariciar mi clítoris y yo jadeo, casi doblándome. Me he tocado antes, pero esto, esto es diferente. Muy diferente.

Su beso es tan poderoso que me deja apretada nuevamente contra la pared. Me sujeto, mientras la ola de placer me atraviesa, haciéndome temblar. Él está desesperado, apasionad o y me doy cuenta de que es lo que está haciendo. Quiere robar una pequeña parte de lo que cree no merecer, antes de obligarse a sí mismo a alejarse una vez más.

No quiero que nunca más se aleje.

Estar solo no es bueno para él.

A pesar de los escalofríos corriendo por mi espalda, pongo un dedo sobre sus labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento por un momento antes de

que pueda decir:

— Espera. —Su cuerpo está tenso como una cuerda de un arco. Puedo ver como el deseo lo recorre, y cuan duro se siente contra mi pierna. Casi me saca de mi mente, pero me mantengo firme, y jadea contra mi cuello.

—No aquí. —Abotono mi camisa y saco su mano de mi ropa interior, aunque tengo que recordarme a misma que será solo por un momento— .Sígueme.

Gracias a Dios es de noche. No hay nadie viéndome, arrastrando a Noah sin remera, dejando atrás los edificios de la universidad, hasta llegar a la playa. El frío aire choca contra mis ardientes labios, mi cuello se siente afiebrado donde me besó. Si no llego a la playa en unos minutos, giraré y me le tiraré encima en el medio del campus, y no seré capaz de detenerme. Por lo que corro más rápido, escuchándolo apurar el paso detrás de mí.

La playa está vacía; es una noche clara, y la luz de la luna se derrama a través de los kilómetros de agua oscura y suave.

Dejamos nuestros zapatos en el vestuario, y nuestros pies descalzos se hunden en la arena mientras me lanzo a buscar el lugar que quería encontrar.

—Aquí es donde te saqué del agua —jadeo, señalando el tramo de arena húmeda debajo de nosotros—.Tú no respirabas, y yo estaba tan asustada…

Mi voz se apaga, y de repente no estoy segura de cuál es el punto de esto.

Consumida por la incertidumbre, mi piel todavía caliente, lo observo fijamente.

Sus ojos se ensombrecen mientras mira el mar. Una sonrisa torcida está en sus labios.

—Me pregunto si deberías haberme dejado morir —dice.

El shock reverbera en mi pecho, grito, me acerco y lo agarro, lo hago con fuerza o me caigo —no estoy segura que ocurre—pero de repente él está de espaldas en la arena y yo estoy encima de él, mis manos sobre el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza. En su expresión hay un toque de sorpresa que siempre se siente como un golpe: como si él estuviera sorprendido de que alguien esté horrorizado de escucharle decir eso. Como si estuviera sorprendido de que a alguien le importara.

—No te atrevas a decirme eso. —Mi voz tiembla—.Nunca te hubiera dejado morir.

Estoy llorando estúpidamente. Lágrimas se deslizan de mis mejillas y caen en las de él. Se acerca y limpia las lágrimas de mi cara. —Rachel

—Te acepto por quien eres, Noah. No hay nada malo contigo. — Estoy balbuceando—. Quiero que vivas, quiero que seas feliz, no voy a dejar que sigas torturándote nunca más.

Está en silencio por un momento. Luego engancha un brazo detrás de mi espalda y nos cambia de posiciones, sin dificultad. Estoy presionada contra la arena y él está sobre mí. Se eleva encima mío, su silueta delineada por la luz de la luna.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me has atrapado —murmura.

Mi corazón se acelera. Me besa ferozmente, haciéndome sudar, a pesar de la frescura y la humedad de la arena que está debajo de mí. Esta vez, no se molesta en desabrochar mi camisa. La rasga y me la quita, el sonido de desgarro de la tela hace eco. El aire de la noche acaricia mis senos por un momento antes de que su boca esté sobre mi pezón, luego en el otro, y gimo.

Él es increíble.

—No puedo detenerme a mí mismo ahora —gruñe contra mi clavícula—. No importa lo que haga, no puedo te rogué que te alejaras. Pero ahora

—Tómame —logro decir, mientras el calor late en mi estómago—. Por favor.

Arranca mis shorts y mis bragas, y las tira lejos. Estoy expuesta, desnuda en la arena. Él está sobre mí, tallado a la perfección como una estatua, pero vivo con una pasión que nunca he visto antes.

Mete sus dedos en mí con intensidad. Quiero que me consuma, quiero cada parte de él, dentro de mí. Y se lo digo, jadeando. En vez de responder, desciende hacia mi estómago, dibujando con su lengua una línea desde mi ombligo a

Oh, Dios.

Su boca se mueve sobre mi clítoris y yo arqueo mi espalda, la arena masajeando mis hombros. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi parte más privada, un lugar que nadie nunca ha visto. Empuja dos dedos dentro mío, y luego tres, con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo su lengua presiona contra mi clítoris.

Hago un ruido, que es medio grito, medio sollozo. Mi estómago sube y baja, mientras trato de recordar como respirar.

Esto no es como nada que haya sentido antes.

Todo por debajo de mi estómago está en llamas.

Él se eleva, su boca brillando, y se saca sus pantalones de un tirón. Esta increíblemente duro, esforzándose. Sus ojos están hambrientos nuevamente, y lo quiero, lo quiero a él.

Agarra mis muñecas, las coloca encima de mi cabeza y se empuja dentro de mí.

La sensación de él deslizándose en mi cuerpo, hace que cada músculo se contraiga. Estoy apretada, el dolor se mezcla con el más puro placer del universo. Se acerca y me besa con fuerza, con avidez. Saboreo un rastro de sangre. Él mueve sus caderas hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, y gimo en su boca.

—Quería salvarte de mí —respira en mi oído—.Pero tú no me lo permitiste.

No tengo idea de cómo formar palabras. Todo lo que puedo hacer es levantar mis caderas un poco. Él entiende, se retira un momento, y luego empuja con fuerza, hundiéndose muy dentro de mí, tanto puedo sentirlo en cada parte. Algo se rompe, y el dolor no es nada comparado con el volcán que crece en mi pecho.

—Yo tú —intento hablar—. Yo

—¿Qué quieres? —El más pequeño indicio de arrogancia se asoma en su sonrisa, mientras se empuja dentro y fuera de mí, despacio.

—Fuerte —jadeo—. Rápido.

Él obedece, embistiéndome con golpes profundos y rápidos. Grito con fuerza, sin formar palabras, y él muerde un lado de mi cuello. No puedo soportarlo más. La sensación es enorme, demasiado grande y cada vez mayor, me retuerzo bajo su control, hasta que lo siento venir y

Se viene en el mismo momento en el que lo hago yo, temblando mientras las olas de placer flotan sobre mí. La tensión en su cuerpo se libera mientras se aprieta en contra mío, y siento su respiración fuerte, nuestras exhalaciones mezclándose en el aire de la noche.

Me siento como si estuviera flotando.

Y tengo la sospecha de que pasaré los próximos días sacando arena de lugares difíciles.


	11. Chapter 11

****************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Esa noche, sueño con él.

_Está de pie en el borde de un acantilado. El cielo se __enturbia, oscuro y tumultuoso, las nubes casi negras. _

_Relámpagos destellan a través de ellas. No me está __mirando, pero puedo ver los ángulos de su espalda desnuda, la forma en __que el viento azota su pelo. _

—_¡Noah! __—__grito, pero no me escucha. _

_Y entonces él cae. _

_Impresión y horror se calvan en mi pecho. Corro hacia el borde, __llamándolo, y miro hacia abajo, pero en ninguna parte se ve a __Noah_ _en las revueltas aguas, en las olas rompiendo blancas y espumosas contra las afiladas rocas__¼_

_Si me sumerjo tras él, seguramente voy a morir__¼_

_Pero no puedo dejarlo__¼_

_Me giro, con la intención de correr hacia la orilla y meterme en el __agua, pero soy detenida por una oscura figura. _

_Es __Noah__. Sus ojos ya no son dorados, son negros. Y está __sonriendo. _

—_Noah__—__Sollozo__—__. Pensé que estabas__¼_

—_Lo estoy __—__dice fríamente__—__. He estado muerto por dentro durante __años. _

—_No __—__susurro__—__. No lo estás. Tú__¼_

—_Traté de advertirte. Pero no escuchaste. Y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. __—__Da un paso hacia adelante, su cara pálida y angulosa. Mis pies __están pegados a la tierra, y por primera vez, el miedo se arrastra __lentamente hacia arriba por mi espalda. Me alcanza, y la primera cosa que pienso es que va a acariciar mi cara, pero entonces sus manos se __cierran alrededor de mi garganta. _

_Repentinamente, no hay aire en el mundo. _

—_Te dije que era peligroso. __—__Dolor se escucha en su voz. Jadeo por aire, pero sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de mi cuello. Mi pecho se siente __como si fuera a explotar__—__. ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora que tengo que __dejarte entrar, morirás debido a mí. _

_Quiero decirle que está equivocado, pero apenas estoy consciente __ahora. Él me levanta de mis pies. _

—_Así que bien podría matarte primero. _

Me despierto de golpe, completamente desorientada, mis manos en mi garganta. Pero no hay nadie ahogándome. Estoy respirando bien. Lentamente, mis latidos vuelven a la normalidad, y recuerdo dónde estoy. La habitación de Noah.

Bueno, su apartamento en el campus. Estoy enterrada en su cama —que es un completo lujo comparada con la mía, dura como piedra— tamaño matrimonio, con lo que estoy bastante segura es un colchón de plumas.

Qué estúpido sueño.

Está oscuro, la única luz que hay se filtra a través de las cortinas de las ventanas. Me doy cuenta de un dolor sordo entre mis muslos y me sonrío, cerrando mis ojos y tratando de revivir lo que pasó en la playa. Incluso sólo pensar en eso me hace hormiguear. Casi quiero despertar a Noah para hacerlo de nuevo.

Me doy la vuelta para robar un vistazo de él, dormido en el otro lado de la cama. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que algo está mal. Él está durmiendo, pero está rígido, retorcido en las sábanas. Su cuerpo está empapado con sudor, y puedo ver el dolor en su cara incluso con la pobre iluminación.

—¿Noah? —susurro.

—No —escupe él a través de sus dientes apretados—. No ella. Por favor¼ —Deja escapar un grito ahogado.

Está teniendo una pesadilla. Rápidamente me acerco y agarro su hombro, sacudiéndolo. Su piel está húmeda.

—¡Noah!, ¡despierta!

Después de un momento, sus ojos se abren de golpe. Me mira sin reconocerme, su expresión ciega.

Eso envía un cuchillo a través de mi corazón. Instintivamente lo abrazo, sintiendo sus latidos palpitar a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, sólo era un sueño.

Lo siento relajarse contra mí, apenas.

—Todavía estás aquí —dice en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que sigo aquí. ¿A dónde iría? —digo, tratando de mantener un tono ligero—. ¿Estás bien?

Él coloca una mano en su frente, inhalando profundamente para recuperarse.

—Estoy bien. Lamento haberte despertado.

—No, estaba despierta porque¼ —No hay forma de que le diga sobre ese sueño. Conociéndolo, probablemente se sentirá culpable por lo que hizo en su propio sueño—. Estaba pensando en lo que hicimos en la playa. Fue increíble. Supongo que había esperado que doliera más, pero¼

—¿Qué quieres decir con que habías esperado que doliera más? — Él se sienta y enciende la lámpara que está a su lado. La luz dorada cae sobre su pecho, que todavía está empapado de sudor—. Rachel, ¿eres virgen?

—Bueno, ya no más —señalo. Él gime y se deja caer contra su almohada, cerrando sus ojos. Frunzo el ceño—. No es gran cosa. No soy de la clase de persona de "no sexo antes de casarse".

—Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sido más¼ gentil. —Arrastra un brazo sobre sus ojos y endurece sus dientes—. Dime que no te lastimé.

—¡No lo hiciste! Soy una cobarde respecto al dolor, ¿de acuerdo? Si hubiera dolido, lo habrías sabido. Habría chillado.

—Sí recuerdo correctamente, hubo algunos chillidos involucrados. — Una nota de travesura se arrastra por su voz.

Le pego en el brazo, sonrojada.

—Esa fue tu culpa, no mía. — Entonces me di cuenta—. Espera, ¿esa fue una broma? ¿Acabas de hacer una broma? ¿El sentido de humor de mala reputación de Noah Puckerman?

—No te emociones tanto. No es algo que me molesto en hacer con frecuencia. —Extiende sus brazos sobre su cabeza, bostezando. Veo un vistazo de cansancio en sus ojos, un cansancio que por fin entiendo, si él tiene pesadillas como esta cada noche.

Lo empujo de nuevo.

—No estoy segura sobre eso. Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco de excelente sexo para convertirte en un comediante.

—Tal vez te gustaría probar esa teoría —dice en voz baja, y el hambre brilla de nuevo a la vida en su expresión. La visión trae una carrera a mi estómago.

—¿No dijiste que tenías una ducha privada?

* * *

><p>Unos muy húmedos, con vapor y agotadores cuarenta y cinco minutos después, estoy envuelta en una toalla, mi cuerpo latiendo placenteramente con los residuos de lo que creo son por lo menos dos orgasmos. Noah está parado junto a la ventana con cortinas, desnudo, la luz de la luna filtrándose a lo largo de su musculoso torso. Son las tres de la madrugada.<p>

Me paro detrás de él y deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, asombrada de que me está dejando hacer esto, preguntándome si la mañana llegará y nuestro lo-que-sea-que-es terminará.

—¿Sobre qué trataba tu pesadilla, Noah?

No me mira, simplemente se queda viendo la luna a través de las cortinas de seda.

—De mi madre siendo disparada. Excepto que cuando miré de nuevo, no era ella. Eras tú.

Morí en nuestros dos sueños. La coincidencia es extraña. Aprieto mi agarre.

—Nada va a pasarme.

Él gira gentilmente mi cara.

—No puedes prometerme eso.

—Me parece justo. Pero puedo prometer que nada malo va a pasarme por causa tuya. —Me apoyo en él, sintiendo la dura curva de su cadera contra la mía.

—Estás tan decidida de convencerme de que soy algo que no soy — dice en voz baja.

—No —corrijo—. Estoy decidida a hacerte ver cuánto vale la persona que ya eres.

—Rachel¼ —Toca mi labio inferior—. Estoy empezando a pensar que te amo. Y esa es la peor cosa que jamás podría hacerte.

Amor. La palabra me aturde hasta el silencio. No he pensado acerca de amar sinceramente a alguien, que no sea un amigo, desde hace años. Había tomado una decisión hace mucho tiempo: no iba a enamorarme de nadie. Pero no he podido dejar de pensar en Noah desde que lo conocí. Es una sensación diferente a cualquier cosa que he experimentado antes. No sé cómo llamarlo.

¿Qué si amor es la palabra correcta?

De alguna manera eso me aterra, y tengo que cambiar de tema. Encuentro su mano y la agarro.

—Júrame que no me vas a apartar mañana, como siempre tratas de hacer. No de nuevo. No después de esto.

Sus ojos destellan.

—Estás pidiéndome un montón.

—Sé que estás asustado —presiono—. Pero no puedes vivir tu vida separado de las demás personas. Nadie merece estar tan solo. La única manera en que vas a aprender a no herir a los demás es si los dejas entrar. Y¼ quiero que empieces conmigo.

Probablemente es una cosa presuntuosa para decir, pero me mantengo firme a pesar de mis recelos. Él se ve impenetrable en la luz de la luna, su perfil a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Pero entonces la comisura de su boca tiembla.

—Algo me dice que no me vas a dejar apartarte.

—No, no lo voy a hacer —digo rotundamente.

—No voy a mentirte. —Me tira contra su pecho, algo en sus ojos brillando—. Ahora que te he tenido una vez, no creo que pueda dejarte ir.

—Lo mismo —murmuro.

—Te deseo, Rachel. —Su voz se pone ronca con emoción—. En cualquier forma en que puedo desear a alguien. Derribaste cada muro que he construido para evitar preocuparme por alguien, y ese trabajo tomó años. No sé si puedo perdonarte por eso.

—Algunos muros son hechos para destruirse. —Rozo el más suave beso en su pecho.

Me mira fijamente por un largo rato.

—Eres imposiblemente hermosa. ¿Sabías eso?

Nunca he pensado en mí misma incluso como linda, pero cuando él lo dice con ese tono, puedo creerle.

Para alguien que sufre tanto, es asombroso que todavía pueda haber tanta amabilidad en su voz.

—Salgamos mañana —digo repentinamente—. En en una cita. Podemos ir a desayunar, lo que sea que tú quieras, ver una película, salir a pasear¼ esa clase de cosas. Simplemente tener un día agradable, juntos.

—Eso suena interesante —dice, su voz yéndose momentáneamente. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa cruza sus rasgos—. Podría dañar mi reputación, ya sabes. Verme haciendo cosas tan comunes.

—Tal vez tenemos que empezar a bajar el tono de tu reputación. Entonces tal vez la gente va a estar menos asustada de acercarse a ti. — Sonrío.

—Y entonces voy a estar atestado con chicas de la misma manera que cuando llegué aquí. Me tomó un tiempo sacarlas de encima de mi espalda.

No me gusta la idea de él siendo inundado por chicas. Debe mostrarse en mi cara, porque su sonrisa maliciosa se amplía. Pone mi cabello sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes. Cualquiera viéndome contigo va a entender que no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

Una vez que deja caer su guardia un poco, él es una persona completamente diferente. Cálido. Casi abierto. Todavía puedo sentir la desconfianza acechando por debajo, pero es como si su personalidad interior —con un toque de arrogancia— hubiera estado deseando ventilarse un poco. Estoy asombrada de su transformación. Y me encuentro preocupándome tan profundamente por esta persona que casi no puedo respirar.

Él es tan diferente que cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Cuando me habló en la piscina, congeló toda la habitación con su frialdad, su crueldad. Ahora sé que sólo fue una actuación. Quiere asustar a los demás y alejarlos porque tiene miedo de herirlos.

Quiero demostrarle que está equivocado.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama. —Sonrío—. Probablemente estás cansado.

—Siempre estoy cansado. —Pero me lleva de vuelta a la cama, al lujoso edredón. Cuando estamos bajo las sábanas y la luz está apagada, encuentro su mano y la sostengo.

—Si tienes alguna pesadilla, yo estoy aquí. Te despertaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Él aprieta mis dedos en respuesta.

Ambos dormimos ininterrumpidamente toda la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**************************************_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews._**************************************

**************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Me despierta un zumbido muy molesto. Al principio lo ignoro, pero me llega la compresión de que es mi teléfono celular, y me despierta de mi somnolencia. Parpadeo tres veces y miro a Noah, que está profundamente dormido, con una expresión de paz en su rostro, y realmente no quiero que mi teléfono lo despierte.

Despacio, me arrastro fuera de la cama. Estoy vistiendo una camiseta de Noah que me queda grande, me llega a las caderas. Busco mis pantalones cortos, que encuentro en un rincón junto con mi sostén.

Mi teléfono está en el bolsillo de mis pantalones cortos, lo saco de ahí y contesto mientras salgo sigilosamente al pasillo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hablo con Rachel Berry? —La voz no me es conocida, es cortante y profesional.

—Sí, soy yo.—Una nota de temor se apodera de mi estómago.

—Te tenemos como primer contacto de emergencia de Shelby

Berry

El temor se expande en un instante, congelando mi cuerpo entero.

—¿Mi mamá? —Sollozo—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Estoy llamando del Hospital Mercy Hill. Su madre fue admitida esta mañana. Aparentemente cayó por las escaleras.

—Estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible. Dígale eso. Estoy yendo al aeropuerto en este preciso momento ¿está bien? —Me doy cuenta que me cuesta aflojar la mano porque estoy tomando con todas mis fuerzas mi teléfono.

—Sí, señorita Berry. Discutiremos su estado cuando esté aquí.

Le agradezco y cuelgo. Mi cuerpo entero se siente congelado. Tengo suficiente en mi cuenta del banco para emergencias para comprar unos pasajes aéreos. Puedo tomar un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y de ahí son dos o tres horas de vuelo.

Sabía que algo así ocurriría. Mi mamá nunca ha estado por su cuenta, mi padre se encargó de ella hasta que la abandonó y luego yo me ocupé de ese trabajo. Me sentía tan culpable de transferirme tan lejos, a la universidad de mis sueños, que casi no lo hice. Ella fue quien me aseguro que estaría bien. Y ahora está en el hospital.

¿Qué pasa si esto es mi culpa, por haberla dejado?

Antes de que pueda unir mis pensamientos, ya estoy corriendo hacia mi dormitorio. El rocío de la mañana cubre el césped al lado de la acera. Santana está dormida, su cara esta medio cubierta por su colcha, así que me muevo silenciosamente y tiro algo de ropa y mi laptop en mi mochila.

Estoy corriendo en piloto automático. Llamo a la empresa de taxi y están en camino antes de que pueda recuperar el aliento. Pronto, me encuentro en el asiento trasero, dándole las instrucciones al chofer, quien tiene piedad de mi sufrimiento, y pone en la radio música relajante durante todo el viaje.

En el aeropuerto, soy afortunada, hay un par de asientos libres en el vuelo a Newark, New Jersey. Pago y luego compro un sándwich que no puedo comer, repiqueteo con mi pie en el aérea de espera, hasta que mi número de vuelo es llamado.

No es hasta que llego al avión, que me echo a llorar.

Tres horas después, estoy en el hospital comunitario Newark Wayne.

La doctora tiene una carpeta con un sujeta —papeles. Eso me pone nerviosa; en la televisión, los doctores siempre las tienen cuando dan malas noticias. Sé cómo debo verme, ropa arrugada, la camisa probablemente al revés, lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Ella tuvo una contusión—dijo la doctora, mirando el historial clínico. Se ve fresca, su cabello está recogido en un moño y los puños de su camisa están arremangados. Lo opuesto a mí—. Hay una gran cantidad de moretones, lo único que se rompió es el tobillo. Lo hemos fijado, pero deberá ser cuidadosa en su casa, por un tiempo.

—Entonces ¿nada severo? —pregunto, aguantando la respiración.

La doctora sonríe.

—Nada que implique un peligro mortal, ¿quieres verla?

Me conduce por el pasillo, más allá de una hilera de puertas. Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, dejé todo para volver aquí sin pensarlo. Sin siquiera decirle a Sam. Esperaba que el desastre golpeara en mi ausencia, y subconscientemente, estaba lista para ello.

Tengo que...Oh, no tengo el teléfono de Noah. Eso parece imposible, pero es cierto, nunca lo obtuve. Él despertara, sin mí, como si lo hubiera abandonado. Mi única esperanza es llamar a Sam y rezar que esté de acuerdo en dejarle saber a Noah donde estoy, aunque parece poco probable, y seguro que tendrá preguntas.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta al final del pasillo, y veo a mamá, sentada en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Hay un vendaje sobre un corte en su frente, y su tobillo está enyesado. Ella me sonríe.

Y se me olvida todo acerca de Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Duermo hasta pasado el mediodía. Esto es raro para mí. También es raro para mí conseguir más de cinco horas de sueño sin pesadillas. Pero es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera recargando. Después de aquel sexo—ese increíble sexo—no es de asombrar.

He follado a chicas antes. He estado en malos lugares. He bebido mucho. Demasiado sexo con chicas que nunca volveré a ver de nuevo, que no quieren volver a verme. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta fue... especial. Significo algo.

No se puede negar que las cosas han cambiado.

Me preocupo por Rachel. La quiero. Más que nada en el mundo. No puedo negármelo a mí mismo. Este sentimiento es muy desconocido—no recuerdo sintiéndome de esta manera sobre otro ser humano. Protección. Ternura. Eso es lo que siento.

No quiero asustarla más.

Sé que no la merezco. Sé que ella estaría mejor con otra persona. Sé lo que le suceden a las personas que se preocupan por mí. ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Estar con ella? Es egoísta. Es la cosa más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida.

Pero cuando me promete que mis temores son delirios, que le importo, que soy una persona que vale la pena es difícil ignorar la sinceridad en su voz. No puedo creerle completamente, no todavía. Ella está luchando contra toda una vida de mi aprendizaje de lo contrario. Pero podría ser suficiente. Para empezar a abrirme.

Para confiar en ella, incluso con una pequeña parte de mí mismo.

No sé si puedo evitarlo.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama, con la intención de disfrutar de su rostro, pero no está allí. Solo las sábanas, empujadas hacia atrás. Debe de haber dejado todo con prisa. Me levanto de la cama, tiro de mis vaqueros y del botón de mi camisa mientras miro en el baño. La puerta está abierta: vacío. No está aquí. Debe haber vuelto a su habitación para cambiarse. Recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer por la noche, acerca de querer pasar el día juntos. La idea me llena de curiosidad. Y una cantidad sorprendente de deseo. Quiero pasar el día con ella. La llevaré a hacer lo que quiera, tal vez la única ventaja de ser de la familia Puckerman es que tengo suficiente dinero para hacer justamente eso.

Saco mi teléfono y luego recuerdo: no tengo su número. Y ella no tiene el mío.

No acostumbro a darlo.

Decido pasar por su dormitorio. En mi camino entre los edificios, atrapo a un par de chicas que me miran. Tan pronto como miro atrás, ellas se ruborizan y giran una hacia la otra, hablando más rápido. Pero todo lo que hago es sonreír. Casi no puedo culparlos por ser intimidadas por mí cuando he trabajado tan duro para asegurarme de que todo el mundo lo es. Quizá Rachel tenga razón. Tal vez debería tratar de dejar abajo algunas de mis defensas.

Cuando toco, Rachel no responde. Lo hace su compañera de cuarto. Sus oscuros ojos parpadean al verme.

Ella se sorprende, por supuesto, pero hay algo más en su expresión. No lo reconozco.

—Noah—dice—. ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntar por Rachel sería equivalente a declarar que estoy algo interesado en ella. Pero cuando miro más allá de su compañera de cuarto, veo que su lado de la habitación está vacío.

—¿Sabes dónde está Rachel?

Sus ojos se ensanchan. Sonríe.

—¿Rachel? Se fue. Corrió aquí esta mañana, tiró un montón de cosas en una maleta, gritó algo sobre ir a casa por un momento y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Traté enviándole mensajes de texto, pero no ha contestado aun.

Trato de no dejar que la conmoción se declare en mi rostro._ ¿Se fue? _

La compañera de cuarto se apoya en el marco de la puerta, esa sonrisa sigue bailando alrededor de los bordes de su boca.

—Sí, Rachel estaba actuando muy raro anoche. Vino con toda su ropa arrugada. Si yo no la conociera mejor, yo diría que ella estaba con un chico. Tú no sabes nada acerca de eso, ¿verdad?

Contesto a su sonrisa con la mía.

—Eso no sería asunto tuyo, ¿no?

Engancha su dedo en sus pantalones.

—En realidad, ya que eres conocido universalmente como el imbécil más grande en el campus, y ella es mi compañera, es mi asunto.

Abro la boca y luego la cierro, impidiéndome preguntarle por qué está tan perturbada si ella hizo la apuesta en primer lugar. Es posible que Rachel prefiera no saber lo que sé.

La chica continua, casi alegre.

—Sí, ella es una buena persona y eres un idiota, ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que tu papá rico no te enseña acerca de esas palabras?

Hay algo escondido bajo sus palabras. Crueldad. No tiene miedo de mí. Está enojada. Pero sé que no he hablado con ella antes. Estrecho mis ojos.

—¿Quién sabe? —Mueve sus manos en el aire—. Tal vez Rachel se fue por que se dio cuenta de lo jodido que es follar contigo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, eres caliente y todo eso, pero honestamente, no puedo imaginar a alguien queriendo quedarse después del sexo con un monstro como tú.

¿Qué demonios?

Le doy una mirada fría, pero ella me la regresa. Dejo escapar una pequeña burla pero no sale de la manera que yo quiero. Es un sonido vulnerable. Molesto, me vuelvo bruscamente y comienzo a bajar las escaleras.

Porque hay una posibilidad muy real de que la compañera de cuarto de Rachel esté en lo correcto.


	13. Chapter 13

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Pasamos la noche en el hospital. Dejaron a mamá en observación, y puedo decir por la expresión en su cara, que está pensando en la cuenta del hospital, que será imposible pagar sin un seguro. Yo, estoy pensando en lo mismo. Si Santana pudiera conseguirle a mamá ese trabajo¼

Pase esa noche acurrucada en el sofá de la sala de espera del hospital, reacia a volver a ese asqueroso apartamento del que pensé que había escapado. En la mañana llamo a Sam para hacerle saber lo que pasa.

Él da un respiro de alivio cuando se entera que mamá está bien.

—Será mejor que le envíes un correo electrónico a los profesores. Diles que tuviste una emergencia familiar, no te van a dar ninguna mierda por saltarte las clases.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando —vacilo, mordiéndome los labios— Y¼ Sam.

—No me digas que esta experiencia desgarradora te ha hecho darte cuenta de tu amor eterno hacia mí, ¿no?

Sonrío, al menos su buen humor está de vuelta. Y sorpresivamente no siento ni una punzada de culpabilidad

—Lo siento, ninguna revelación por aquí. En realidad esperaba que pudieras decirle a Noah a donde he ido, si te lo cruzas.

—¿Noah? —La voz de Sam se congela—. Pensé que estaba enfadado por la apuesta de Santana.

—Lo ha superado, y hemos decidido ser¼ amigos. —No hay manera de que le diga a Sam de las cosas que Noah y yo hemos hecho en la playa. Y en su ducha, hablando de eso, estoy necesitando una.

—Hablarle a ese tipo, me da urticaria, pero por el bien de nuestra amistad voy a sufrir o lo que sea.

Quizás se está sintiendo mal por haber mentido acerca de quién me trajo a la cabaña de esquí. De cualquier manera, estoy agradecida con él, y se lo hago saber hasta que resopla y cuelga el teléfono.

Un pensamiento desconcertante se mete en mi mente. ¿Qué pasa si Noah toma mi desaparición como una insinuación de que considero que lo que paso entre nosotros fue algo casual?

Lo cual no considero que sea así, ¿verdad? Juré que nunca me involucraría con un chico, pero no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Sus ojos a la vez duros y suaves. La forma que a veces pensaba que era la persona más capaz del mundo y también la peor. Es una contradicción.

Es un millón de cosas a la vez.

Cuando es el momento de irnos, agarro el bolso de mamá y me posiciono, mientas ella coloca sus muletas para poder ir por el pasillo. El auto está en casa y nunca pensé en ir a buscarlo. Así que busco un taxi, y le doy nuestra dirección al chico amargo del volante. Nos cobra de más, pero le pago antes de que mamá empiece a insistir en ello, y la ayudo a entrar a nuestro edificio.

—¿Sabes? —dice, mientras le doy un codazo a la puerta—. Es tan gracioso, justo antes de caer, estaba pensando en cuanto deseaba verte. Una manera tonta de conseguir que mi deseo se cumpla, ¿no?

El apartamento se ve exactamente como lo dejé, desordenado, con revistas y diarios sobre la mesa de la cocina, desafortunados tickets de lotería en la heladera.

—Debería haber estado aquí.

—No, no debías. —El rostro de mamá se arruga cuando frunce el ceño—. Tú debías estar preocupándote de tus notas en tu nueva escuela. Que es lo que deberías estar haciendo en este momento.

—Se pueden perder clases por emergencias familiares.

—Un tobillo roto, difícilmente es una emergencia familiar.

—¿Que debería hacer de cena? —le digo—. Apuesto a que extrañas mi salsa de espaguetis. Puedo correr a la tienda y conseguir unos hongos, si es que no tienes.

—Rachel —dice, tomando mi mano—, sabes que aprecio esto. Realmente, estoy sorprendida. Que te metas en un avión desde Florida, en el momento que te enteraste, ¿solo por un pequeño accidente? Siempre has sido acelerada como tu padre.

—No soy para nada como él —interrumpo, con mi voz un poco más aguda.

—No es algo terrible —dice gentilmente, corriendo la silla al lado de la mesa—. Es solo que tú a veces corres, antes de saber qué es lo que está mal.

Mamá es perceptiva. A veces eso, es muy molesto.

—Nada está mal, la escuela es genial, Sam es Sam, Noah es¼ —Me corto a mí misma.

—¿Noah quién? —Apoya los codos en la mesa—. ¿Es eso, verdad? Este Noah es un chico, por supuesto que lo es, siempre hay un chico.

—Nunca conmigo —digo rápidamente—. Nunca ha habido un chico conmigo.

—Es cierto. —Asiente—. Nunca antes ha habido un chico.

—No soy estúpida, para dejar que un chico desordene mi vida. —La palabra no dicha es "cómo tu" aunque lo he hecho sin intención, y me apresuro a ocultarlo—. No tengo tiempo para chicos, tengo mucho que hacer y después de papá¼

—Ese hombre. —El enojo se nota en su tono—. No he estado enojada con él por más de diez años, pero puedes apostar que ahora lo estoy.

—¿No has estado enojada con él por diez años? —Su poca capacidad para mantener un trabajo, sus problemas con el juego, siempre había asumido que eran producto del abandono.

—Oh no, cariño, siempre he tenido mis problemas. Tu padre solo era uno de ellos, pero no lo ha sido por un largo tiempo. En cualquier lugar que esté, ha dejado de afectar mi vida hace años. No tenía idea que seguía afectándote a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Revuelvo los armarios para distraerme.

—Rachel, si no dejas que un hombre desordene tu vida, puedes empezar no dejando que tu padre lo haga. El amor es algo tan maravilloso. Si lo tienes, no dejes que nadie te aleje de él.

He crecido, creyendo que el amor era una trampa, algo que te atrapaba, para sentir un futuro dolor y traición. Pero con Noah no se siente como una trampa. Se siente como la libertad.

¿He sido estúpida, al declarar que nunca he estado enamorada?

—Él es genial —digo vacilando—. Talentoso, inteligente y amable, incluso cuando él está convencido de que no.

—¿Y se preocupa por ti?

Digo "Sí" sin pensarlo, y sorprendiéndome de cuan obvio me resulta.

Ella gira su pelo en su dedo, haciendo una mueca, mientras acomoda su pierna.

—Bueno, esa es una buena razón para darle una oportunidad.

Sintiéndome animada, me ofrezco a hacer pasta, y empiezo a sacar los ingredientes. Casi no hay nada, por lo que me pongo mis zapatos, hay una tienda a unas cuadras.

—¿Estás segura? —dice mamá bajando su diario—. Se está poniendo oscuro.

Y lo está, no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos en el hospital, esperando los resultados y las indicaciones. Este no es el mejor de los barrios, pero odio la idea de que mamá, después de pasar el día en el hospital, cene cereales.

—Solo serán unos minutos.

—Lleva tu celular.

Afuera, el aire es fresco y frío de una manera en que me había olvidado que podía ser. Las sirenas suenan a lo lejos, espeluznantes ecos de sonido. Al crecer, había parado de notar el constante gimoteo, pero ahora se destaca. Suspiro y subo el cuello de mi chaqueta.

El sol prácticamente está oculto. Puedo oír en la distancia a algún tío gritándole a su novia. Un perro ladra. Mamá nunca acostumbraba a dejarme salir después del anochecer, pero tal vez ella quería demostrarme que estaba bien con mi nueva independencia. Ojalá lo estuviera. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por dejarla sola.

Mis pensamientos vagan de vuelta a Noah; maldición. Habían sido cinco minutos sin un solo pensamiento sobre él. Sobre sus labios esculpidos, sus hombros angulosos, su musculoso estómago¼

Le digo a mi cerebro que se calle cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando, a pesar del frío.

Un ruidoso traqueteo me alcanza, y me detengo. Hay un equipo de construcción al final de la carretera, bloqueando mi camino. No quiero tener que escalar torpemente sobre sus cosas, así que me desvío a un callejón lateral que de todas formas me llevará más rápido a la tienda.

Pero he estado fuera más de lo que pensaba. El callejón es sin salida, y cuando me doy la vuelta, hay cuatro chicos detrás de mí.

—Mierda. —Las palabras se deslizan fuera de mis labios por error. Son mayores que yo pero no mucho; más grandes que yo, sin embargo. Nadie está apuntando una pistola, lo que es un milagro por sí solo en Newark, pero el chico más grande en frente de mí tiene un brillante cuchillo.

—Esa no es una manera agradable de saludar a los extraños, nena. —Él cruje su cuello a un lado y sonríe—. No hagas esto difícil para ti.

Estoy cansada y enojada y asustada todo al mismo tiempo. Cansada porque no quiero lidiar con esto. Enojada porque no debería tener que hacerlo. Asustada por obvias razones.

—Vete a la mierda.

Uno de los chicos de atrás ríe. Es alto, con un tatuaje curvándose sobre su bíceps.

—Encontraste una perra descarada, Jack.

—Uno de mis tantos talentos especiales. —Este imbécil llamado Jack avanza unos pasos, acercándose a mí más de lo que me gusta. Huele a humo de cigarrillos. Repentinamente la situación me golpea y mis piernas se vuelven completamente débiles, casi me tambaleo, santa mierda.

Santa mierda.

—Mejor dan la vuelta, porque ninguno de ustedes van a disfrutar los próximos treinta segundos y pueden ver muy bien por qué —sisea una voz.

Noah acaba de aparecer de la nada.

Debajo de las mangas de su camiseta, pudo ver cada músculo esculpido contra la piel de sus brazos. Su expresión es más aterradora que todo lo demás puesto junto. Es puro asesinato.

El primer chico cae tan rápido que ni siquiera veo lo que pasó; solo un borrón, un crujido y un gruñido.

Entonces el chico que se rió de mí está fuera de combate, y los ojos de Noah están negros de furia.

Oh, Dios mío.

Alivio rasga a través de mí como un tornado. Alivio y luego miedo; porque Noah no tiene un cuchillo, los otros chicos sí.

Su puño conecta con la mandíbula del segundo tipo, pero este está construido como una torre de agua y solo se tropieza, no se cae. Es tiempo suficiente para que el otro le pegue un puñetazo a Noah en la cara. Grito involuntariamente, pero Noah barre las piernas de su atacante y golpea su cabeza contra la pared, sin prestar atención a la magulladura aflorando en su pómulo.

El segundo chico está tambaleándose alrededor, aturdido. Aprovecho la oportunidad para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Él cae hacia tras con un grito muy satisfactorio.

—Vas a malditamente lamentar esto, hombre —ladra el líder con el cuchillo. Corre hacia Noah, cortando salvajemente. Noah salta hacia atrás, pero no lo suficientemente rápido; el cuchillo se hunde profundamente en su brazo. La sangre salpica su camisa.

—¡Noah! —grito, y lanzo mi mirada alrededor. Hay un segmento abandonado de una barra de metal, la clase de usadas para apuntalar tiendas, descansando sobre una pila de basura. La agarro justo cuando el tipo se lanza de nuevo con el cuchillo hacia Noah.

—¡Aléjate de él! —Golpeo con toda la fuerza de mis brazos. La barra se estrella duramente contra su nuca. Él deja escapar un estrangulado grito y suelta el cuchillo, que Noah inmediatamente patea a un lado antes de dejar inconsciente al chico con un par de puñetazos.

Suelto la barra. Cae con estrépito. El brazo de Noah se ve serio. Hay sangre goteando de los extremos de sus dedos.

—Noah, ¿estás bi¼?

Pierdo mi voz cuando me agarra, apretando mis hombros tan fuerte como puede sin lastimarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño en absoluto?

—No¼ no —me las arreglo para decir, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras al mismo tiempo estiro mi cuello para tener una mejor visión de su brazo.

Él inclina su cabeza por un momento. Me doy cuenta de que sus hombros están temblando. Su voz es delgada y desgastada.

—Debería haber venido más temprano. Podrían haberte atacado. Ellos casi¼

Hay terror real en su voz. Corta directo a través de mi corazón. Instintivamente lo abrazo, su cuerpo está húmedo con sudor.

—Estoy bien, Estoy justo aquí. ¿Ves? Nada pasó.

Él permanece rígido hasta que lo suelto, y luego asiente lentamente.

—Tu brazo¼

Él mira hacia abajo como si acabara de notarlo, a pesar del hecho de que todo debajo de la herida está teñido de rojo. Eso sucedió porque yo era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pasear por un callejón. Aprieto mis dientes.

—Vamos a buscar un taxi. Necesitas puntos.

Pero Noah no me está mirando. Uno de nuestros atacantes se está revolviendo.

—Aún no he terminado con estos pedazos de mierda.

Estoy sorprendida por la malicia en su voz. Es la primera vez que oigo auténtica maldad allí, no solo un exterior para asustar a la gente.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

Noah me ignora. Levanta al líder semiinconsciente por el cuello, sosteniéndolo por encima del suelo, y sisea.

—Realmente deberías haber escogido a alguien más en la esquina.

Él inclina su puño.

—¡Noah, no! —Agarro su brazo antes de que él pueda atacar, su piel está resbaladiza con sangre. La expresión Noah está casi ciega de odio—. Esto no es lo que eres.

—Lo es. —La voz de Noah tiembla—. Podría matarlo en un segundo.

—Pero no lo harás. —Mi agarre se aprieta en su muñeca—. Suéltalo.

La mandíbula de Noah se tensa, pero obedece, dejando que el otro hombre se desplome de vuelta al suelo.

Y deja que lo lleve de regreso a la calle principal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Noah necesita trece puntos de sutura. Cuando el médico pregunta, él dice que se cortó al caer por las escaleras.

La ironía me da dolor de cabeza.

Cuando el médico habla de seguros y facturas, mi dolor de cabeza empeora, pero Noah ni siquiera se inmuta. Todo queda pagado en un instante. Supongo que nunca me di cuenta de que ser rico significa que hay algunas preocupaciones que nunca llegan a tu vida.

Por otra parte, yo nunca había sido secuestrada o mi mamá había sido asesinada delante de mí.

Cuando el brazo de Noah está completamente vendado, tomamos otro taxi de regreso a mi apartamento. Él todavía está lo suficientemente tenso que ni siquiera se da cuenta de mis manos anudadas en mi regazo, o de la forma en la que me retuerzo en el asiento con cada cuadra.

Él probablemente nunca ha estado dentro de un apartamento tan pequeño como el de mi mamá y el mío.

—Espera. —Agarro su brazo sano cuando el taxi se detiene y él empieza a salir—. Tal vez deberías conseguir un hotel. Hay algunos agradables no muy lejos de aquí.

—Ah. Por supuesto. —Sacude sus pensamientos y asiente con resignación—. Puedo entender por qué no querrías que tu mamá me conociera.

—¿Que no querría que mi mamá te conociera? —digo incrédulamente—. Ella probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón ante la idea de que alguien como yo pueda traer a casa a un completamente maravilloso

Cierro de golpe la boca, molesta por sonar como una chica de secundaria, pero hay un rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Repite esa última parte de nuevo.

Empiezo a balbucear.

—Sólo pensé que tal vez estarías más cómodo en un buen hotel. Podría llevar a mamá el día de mañana

Su sonrisa desaparece, enterrada debajo del entendimiento.

—Rachel. No me podría importar menos el tipo de lugar en el que vives. No soy ese tipo de persona. No soy mi padre.

Dice esto con tal vehemencia que tengo la sensación de que él se ha esmerado para que sea cierto.

—Está bien. Sí, está bien. —Tomo una respiración profunda—. Estoy siendo estúpida.

Él toca un mechón de cabello que cae por mi mejilla, su toque se mueve sobre mi piel antes de que lo meta detrás de mi oreja.

—No estás siendo estúpida.

Me vendría realmente bien esa ducha fría.

—Hazme un favor y no le digas a mi mamá acerca de lo que pasó en el callejón —le pido—. Ella se preocupara.

—No le dije a la policía, no se lo diré a tu mamá.

—¿Por qué no? —digo—. Llamaste a la policía, quiero decir.

—Les habría tomado mucho tiempo llegar allí. Además, no me gustan los policías.

—No te culpo —digo, pensando en lo que él debe asociar con ellos—. Bueno, lo manejaste por tu cuenta.

Me mira por tanto tiempo que el conductor hace un sonido irritado en la parte posterior de la garganta. Salimos y nos paramos en la acera, la ciudad parece asentarse en un escenario inquietante.

—¿Por qué la larga mirada? —finalmente pregunto, un poco incómoda; su mirada es demasiado penetrante.

—Estaba tratando de averiguar si estabas o no bromeando. Decidí que no lo estabas. Pero deberías —añade, el vendaje blanco en su brazo sobresaliendo brillante en el aire de la noche—. ¿Por mi cuenta? Hubiera estado jodido sin ti.

Parpadeo y él hace gestos balanceándose hacia la reja.

—Oh, eso. Sí, he tenido la intención de decirte que secretamente soy un tipo jodido.

—Eres malo guardando secretos. —Ahí está ese esbozo de una sonrisa de nuevo, la que he visto más y más a menudo últimamente. Me gusta. Es arrogante y cálida a la vez.

Miro hacia atrás, hacia mi apartamento de nuevo y me siento un poco avergonzada por preocuparme por algo tan superficial. Sé que Noah es mejor que eso.

—¿Listo para conocer a mi mamá?

—Sí —dice—. Si tú quieres.

Percibo una nota de incertidumbre en su voz, él está tan nervioso como yo. ¿Por qué? Es bastante obvio cuál de nosotros es la presa y cuál es el que tuvo suerte.

—Vamos. —Lo guio por la escaleras y a través de la puerta, girando la llave en la cerradura. Una vez adentro, soy inmediatamente sorprendida por las ventanas polvorientas, la alfombra no-aspirada, la bolsa de comida rápida vacía junto a la papelera. Quiero correr nuevamente hacia afuera. Pero

—¡Rachel! Me preguntaba por qué te estaba tomando tanto tiempo. —Mi mamá aparece, débil en sus muletas. Cuando ve con quién estoy, sus cejas se levantan hasta su cabello, que es del mismo color que el mío antes de que lo tiñera.

Mi boca se seca.

—Este es um.

—Mi nombre es Noah —dice, extendiendo suavemente la mano de su brazo sano, en donde cuelga en el aire hasta que mamá recupera la compostura suficiente como para agarrarla—. Es un placer conocerla.

—Muy bien. —Mamá se recompone, mirándome como si simplemente hubiera arrojado un diamante de valor incalculable en un charco de barro. En la escuela, Noah es hermoso. Aquí, él brilla.

—Sam me contó lo que pasó. —Él habla con gracia y con confianza, pero juega con el borde de su vendaje de una manera que me permite saber que está inseguro—. Pensé en venir a ofrecer mi apoyo.

Eso explica su repentina aparición. Y su amabilidad me aturde.

—Oh, de verdad. Eso es adorable de tu parte. Pero estoy muy bien. Como ves, Rachel exageró un poco.

—Ella tiende a entrar en pánico cuando otras personas resultan heridas —murmura, y su mirada se suaviza mientras se gira hacia mí. Voy a fundirme en el suelo. Esto es ridículo.

—¡Mierda! —digo de repente—. ¡Olvidé conseguir los ingredientes para la salsa! Y no hay nada en la casa para ofrecerle a Noah.

Mamá sacude la mano en la distancia, evidentemente todavía hechizada por la presencia de Noah.

—Vamos a pedir una pizza.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? —dice inmediatamente Noah. Cuando lo miro, sobresaltada, juro que su piel se tiñe de rojo—. Nunca he comido pizza.

—Bien, entonces —anuncia mamá—. Quería saber si tenías algún defecto, y ahí está. Nunca has tenido pizza. Arreglaremos eso para ti.

La pizza llega media hora después, y nunca he visto comer a Noah con tanto entusiasmo.

Él es tan cauteloso con mamá, respondiendo sus preguntas con el tipo de tono que dice que está tratando de cumplir sus expectativas, consigue su agua cuando ella lo quiere y limpia para que ella no se tenga que mover. Puedo decir que esto es lo que hace que a mamá le agrade él.

—Ustedes dos tomen mi cama —anuncia mamá cuando la comida se ha terminado—. Dormiré en el sofá. Rachel, lo siento, pero la base de tu cama se rompió y todavía no he tenido tiempo para repararla.

—Absolutamente no —dice Noah antes de que pueda decir lo mismo—. Conseguiré un hotel.

—Entonces Rachel, ve con él. —Mamá se para y se tambalea, y Noah se abalanza para ayudarla—. No quiero hacerte dormir en ese sofá que huele a humedad.

Ella me guiña el ojo. Señor.

Pero no hay una maldita manera en la que diga que no a pasar una noche en un hotel con Noah.

Abrazo a mamá, asegurándome de que esté cómoda, y entro al taxi con ideas vagas sobre compras suficientes de comestibles para mañana, para que le duren los próximos dos meses. Noah tiene una expresión pensativa, pero cuando le pregunto qué pasa por su mente, él sólo dice que le gustó mi casa.

Le da al taxista el nombre de un lujoso hotel, y estamos allí en quince minutos. Nunca podría darme el lujo de pagar una noche aquí, pero Noah desliza su tarjeta en la recepción y estamos avanzando hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que las puertas se cierran, me besa ferozmente. Yo grito, sorprendida, pero sus labios ahogan el grito. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que no me importa.

—Voy a tenerte toda para mí esta noche —murmura en mi oído.

—Y acabas de ver que mi mamá —jadeo, bromeando, tan pronto como la puerta se abre, tenemos que separarnos, aunque la gente esperando por el ascensor nos mira con recelo—. ¿No deberías pedir su permiso antes de tenerme para ti mismo? ¿La gente rica no hace cosas como ésas?

—Sólo en los dramas históricos. —Él atrapa mis dedos y desliza su mano en la mía, bajando la voz—. Y no creo que ella me hubiera dado permiso para las cosas que voy a hacerte.

De repente, estoy muy, muy contenta de que Noah viniera.

La habitación del hotel es preciosa. La cama es enorme, envuelta en una colcha de color blanco perlado de lujo con cojines a juego. Mis zapatos se hunden en la afelpada alfombra. Me arrojo sobre la cama con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Así que dime más sobre esas cosas que me vas a hacer.

—Implican menos charla. Y más

—¿Más qué? —respiro.

Él se queda en silencio por un breve instante. Luego traza el contorno de mi oreja, susurrando:

—Dime tu fantasía. ¿Qué es lo que siempre has querido probar?

Su voz es casi traviesa. Un rubor se extiendo por todo el camino hasta mi cuello. Él lo nota y sonríe.

—¿Qué te excita, Rachel Berry? Jesús.

No voy a mentir. He tenido un montón de fantasías. Quiero decir, básicamente he sido una monja toda mi vida: tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar que enloqueciera. Pero la idea de un verdadero hombre vivo, justo aquí, preguntándome qué es lo que quiero, es suficiente para encenderme con deseo por sí mismo.

Murmuro algunas cosas en su oído.

Da unos golpecitos con el dedo contra mis labios.

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Que me quede aquí? —Recupero el aliento, decepcionada, mientras él se aleja dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Quince minutos. —Desaparece por la puerta antes de que pueda pedirle que se quede. Maldita sea. Las ganas de arrancarle la ropa siguen siendo abrumadoras.

¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer durante quince minutos?

Enciendo la televisión._ America's Next Top Model_ fracasa totalmente en distraerme durante el siguiente cuarto de hora, pero me hace darme cuenta de que yo soy —en comparación— una bruja gigante, y que es mejor huir antes de que Noah regrese y se dé cuenta de este hecho. Estoy a mitad del camino fuera de la cama antes de que él finalmente regrese, con una bolsa colgando de su hombro. La media sonrisa en su rostro es suficiente para hacer que me olvide por completo de cualquier repentina autoconciencia.

Dios, él es_ sexy_.

Deja caer la bolsa al pie de la cama.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Depende. ¿Qué hay allí? —pregunto, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que mis latidos están muy por encima del límite de velocidad.

—No mucho. —Alcanza la bolsa y luego se gira hacia mí—. Cierra los ojos.

Aunque definitivamente no quiero dejar de mirarlo, obedezco. Algo cruje, después siento su aliento en mi cuello. Él desliza un dedo por mi escote.

—Esto sería más fácil si no estuvieras tan cubierta.

—Tal vez podrías arreglar eso —murmuro, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Tal vez podría. —Entonces, así de rápido, mi ropa está fuera, el sujetador con ella, y las sábanas de seda rozan mi espalda desnuda. Me muero de ganas de abrir los ojos, pero no, todavía no. Escucho el sonido de un crujido más ligero.

—Ya hace bastante calor aquí, ¿no crees? —digo bromeando.

—No tanto como lo será. —Desliza su mano sobre mi cuerpo, su toque desnudo todavía me hace temblar, y de repente siento algo como tela suave contra mis muñecas. Él me ata a la cama. Termina el nudo en un instante, es firme, pero no incomoda.

—¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio? —bromeo.

—Ya está. —Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo y yo abro mis ojos. Las velas parpadean en la mesita de noche, las perfumadas en tazas de metal.

—Que romántico.

Él mira las velas con ligera sorpresa.

—No había considerado eso.

Antes de que pueda entender que quiso decir, se quita su camisa, y todas las preguntas vuelan fuera de mi cabeza.

—Si no estuviera atada justo ahora, me gustaría abordarte.

—La próxima vez —me tranquiliza—. Ahora date vuelta.

Al principio no sé si el nudo me dejará, pero él me gira fácilmente. Me inclino sobre mi estómago, dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Y es así como descubro que Noah Puckerman es realmente, realmente bueno en masajes.

—Estás lleno de talentos —suspiro mientras sus nudillos se hunden en relajantes círculos en mi hombro. La relajación embriagadora se extiende por mi espalda.

—Y pronto estarás llena de mis talentos —susurra en mis oídos.

Yo añado mentalmente "hablar sucio" a la lista de esos talentos.

—Mmmmm. —Me acomodo en la cama. Él me masajea durante varios minutos más antes de detenerse. Casi protesto.

Suavemente, él me guía para que lo enfrente de nuevo. Me estiro, totalmente cómoda y disfrutando la forma en que sus ojos se mueven por mi cuerpo antes de volver a mis ojos. Mantener el contacto visual con él es algo así como capturar fuego.

Lentamente, él llega a las velas, elige una y la agarra. El dulce aroma a lavanda flota sobre mí. Él mueve su mano, sosteniendo la vela por encima de mi pecho. Me doy cuenta de lo que está planeando.

La incertidumbre me aguijonea.

—Noah, espera

Él sonríe e inclina la vela. Me estremezco, esperando ser quemada por la cera líquida que se vierte en mi piel, pero lo que gotea sobre mí no quema, aunque es lo bastante caliente como para enviar un escalofrió dentro de mí.

—¿Qué es?

—Aceite de masaje. No te quemará, no te preocupes. — Frota el aceite en mi piel. Todavía está caliente y se siente sorprendentemente bien. Ahueca mi pecho, lo que permite que un par de gotas de aceite golpeen mi pezón. Siseo, por la combinación del dolor y el placer. Inclina la vela de nuevo, dejando que gotee en una línea lenta entre mis piernas.

Me besa ferozmente. Tironeo contra el nudo para presionar mis labios con fuerza contra los suyos. Debería ser ilegal ser tan buen besando. Con una mano, toca uno de mis pezones, que ya está hinchado. Una dosis de placer corre directo a mi abdomen.

—Maldita sea, Noah —suspiro.

Él se ríe.

—Ni siquiera he hecho nada, todavía.

—Oh, Cállate.

Se levanta de encima de mí y se dirige a la nevera, saca un cubo de hielo que era para las bebidas. Toma un trozo, vuelve a mí, y lo presiona directo a mi clítoris.

—Ahhh. — El rayo de frio es como una bofetada. Trato de zafarme, pero el nudo no me deja.

Noah lanza el trozo de hielo al suelo, se vierte algo de aceite en la palma de su mano y lo frota sobre mi vagina. Mi piel cambia inmediatamente de un hormigueo frío a uno de calor. Es un montón de estimulación y gimo sin darme cuenta.

—Un poco de lubricación extra. —Me da una sonrisa exasperante de nuevo—. No es que lo necesites.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Estoy empapada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan serio normalmente y sin embargo tan arrogante en la cama?

Cuando se desliza dentro de mí, gimo involuntariamente. Su sonrisa se hace más grande y lo miro por un breve segundo antes de que empiece a follarme. Entonces no tengo la energía para pretender que él no es bueno haciendo esto. Todo lo que puedo hacer es gemir.

Maldita sea.

El placer aumenta en mí, y justo cuando estoy segura que voy a explotar por la presión, todo se inunda en olas de éxtasis. Arqueo mi cuerpo como Noah echa atrás su cabeza, un pequeño gruñido se le escapa. Conozco su expresión, es igual a la mía. Siempre he oído que puede ser difícil para las niñas venirse en el sexo solas. Quizás Noah simplemente sabe lo que está haciendo más que un hombre promedio.

Él definitivamente no es un hombre promedio, eso es seguro.

Después de que me desata, ordenamos vino y nos relajamos en el estanque de hielo multiuso, bebiendo y hablando en voz baja por un par de horas hasta que decidimos ir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, me despierto media enterrada en un montón de suaves sábanas, todavía sintiendo el hormigueo de la noche anterior. Lo primero que noto es que Noah se ha ido. Su almohada esta fría. Debió haberse ido hace mucho rato. Frunzo el ceño.<p>

No tengo que esperar mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Diez minutos después, llega a través de la puerta. Cuando ve que aún estoy desnuda y solo la mitad cubierta, deja escapar un silbido bajo.

—Que sea de conocimiento general que, si pudiera, me gustaría saltar encima de ti justo ahora

—Tú puedes. —Abro las sabanas un poco más, invitándolo—. Tú debes.

—Nos perderemos nuestro avión. Por mucho que esto valga la pena.

—¿Avión? —Sin molestarme en mantener la sabana en mí, me incorporo, disfrutando la forma en que sus ojos miran fijamente mis pechos—. ¿Tienes tickets de avión?

—De esta manera no vamos a faltar a clases por la noche.

Ese es un muy buen punto. He pasado mucho tiempo soñando con Noah en clases, y dudo que mis profesores tengan mucha paciencia para mis excusas.

—Te daré dinero para el mío.

Él frunce el ceño.

—No es necesario.

Es la misma confusión de menor importancia como si tuviera a alguien ofreciéndome pagar por una pequeña cantidad de dinero, como un semestre. Me doy cuenta de que, para él, eso es lo que el costo del ticket es

—Tú sabes, Noah, la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios no están acostumbrados a que los chicos compren un ticket de avión como si nada.

Por lo demás, probablemente no están acostumbrados a ser secuestrados en un jet privado y llevados a una estación de esquí por el fin de semana.

—Es cierto. — Se desliza a mi lado y acaricia mi seno suavemente, inclinándose para susurrarme al oído—. Yo no soy la mayoría de los chicos.

—Siempre estoy viendo nuevas caras de ti — logro decir a través de la ola de calor que se dispara en mi cuerpo.

—He estado viendo nuevas caras de ti como Bueno —Muerde suavemente en la nuca de mi cuello—. En particular, ángulos. Como anoche.

Un escalofrió me lleva al límite.

—Tal vez debes comprobar para ver si hay alguno más de esos nuevos... ángulos.

Sonríe y se quita la camisa.

Es rápido pero excelente, y estoy ligeramente furiosa con la universidad por impedirme pasar el resto de mi vida en una cama de hotel con él. Solo quince minutos más tarde, se está cerrando la cremallera y comprobando el reloj al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda. El avión sale en media hora. Voy a llamar un taxi.

—¿Así de rápido? —Salgo de mi ensueño post -sexo—. Oh maldita sea, quería despedirme de mamá. Comprarle comestibles, asegurarme de que está bien.

—Puedes llamarla después —dice bruscamente, sorprendiéndome—. Tenemos que irnos.

Estoy un poco molesta, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que vine aquí a ver a mamá en primer lugar, pero mi orgullo no me deja saltar el vuelo para que él me tenga que comprar otro ticket.

Nos precipitamos afuera, y Noah llama un taxi con su mano y estoy segura que es mucho dinero. En cambio, los veinte minutos de conducción al aeropuerto toma solo diez, aunque tengo que luchar contra el deseo de aferrarme a Noah en pánico cuando el auto atraviesa el tráfico de Jersey como un meteoro.

Una vez que terminamos lo de seguridad, que solo toma un momento, vemos que el avión no ha empezado a subir todavía. Noah va al baño y aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar a mamá.

—¿Alo?

—Hola, mamá. —Tamborileo mis dedos en el apoyabrazos del asiento del aeropuerto—. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que nos vamos temprano. Noah compró los tickets y no hubo tiempo para ir de compras para ti, o

—Oh, cariño —interrumpe mamá, sonando sorprendida—. Pensé que lo sabías. Noah llegó esta mañana con lo que debe haber sido digno de toda una tienda de alimentos. Limpió la casa y guardó todo. Fue muy amable de su parte.

—Él ¿Qué? —me tropiezo en mis palabras.

Ella baja la voz.

—Y esta mañana, Rachel... No sé quién más podría haber sido. Llamé al hospital para hablar de las facturas médicas, y todas estaban canceladas. ¿Podría? No me digas más. ¿Es Noah de una familia rica?

—Sí, lo es. — El shock me atraviesa. Noah pago las facturas médicas de mamá. No solo eso, abasteció su casa con comida.

—No estoy segura si era él, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más. Por favor... dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

—Adiós, Rachel. Ten cuidado en la escuela.

Cuando veo a Noah regresar, me tomo un momento para estudiarlo. Él usa expresión cerrada que hace que luzca frío, intimidante. Inaccesible. Tiene tanta bondad embotellada en su interior que es imposible de ver desde fuera.

En cuanto me alcanza, me paro de puntillas y lo beso. Deje que mis labios permanecieran. Él todavía no está acostumbrado a este tipo de ternura, y se tensa automáticamente con recelo, sorpresa, antes de relajarse.

Para un tipo al que toda mi universidad tiene miedo de hablarle, él es tan malditamente vulnerable.

Pero luego su lengua recorre el interior de mi boca y me siento momentáneamente aliviada de que las chicas de la escuela se asusten de él. Tengo la oportunidad de ser la única que sabe lo que él es capaz de hacer en el dormitorio.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste —le digo en cuanto nos separamos.

Mantiene su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Quién habría sabido que eres un pésimo mentiroso? Mi mamá me llamó, Noah. —Tomo una respiración profunda—. Y gracias. Pero esto es sólo un préstamo. Tengo algo de dinero guardado de mi antiguo trabajo de camarera y te lo puedo dar, pero tienes que esperar hasta que encuentre un nuevo trabajo cerca de la escuela.

De repente sus manos están en mis hombros, haciendo que me calle. Sus ojos queman tan calientemente que estoy segura que está llenando todo el aeropuerto con su intensidad.

—No, ¿está bien? Solo déjame pagarlo. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte.

Mi primer instinto es recordarle lo que me ofreció en la habitación anoche, pero parece un mal momento.

El altavoz anuncia que nuestro vuelo comenzara a abordar en cinco minutos, pero no nos movemos.

Sonríe torcidamente.

—Yo sé lo que soy. Sé que no necesitas perder tu tiempo conmigo. Así que al menos te daré las ventajas de dormir con un hombre rico.

Le doy una bofetada en la cara.

El ruido es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y unas pocas cabezas se giran. Me estremezco, preguntándome si una bofetada es razón suficiente para que llamen a la seguridad del aeropuerto, pero aparentemente no lo es.

Noah se toca su cara. Agarro su muñeca.

—Ya no te permito darme esa mierda. Me preocupo por ti, te lo sigo diciendo, y no dejaré que nadie te trate mal, especialmente tú. Si no me ofrecieras nada, eres tú. Solo tú. Y eso es más que suficiente.

Se queda en silencio por un momento. Luego roza sus labios contra mi frente, el beso más elemental.

—Eres tan extraña —dice en voz baja.

—_Última llamada para abordar_ —retumba el altavoz sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Vamos a perder nuestro avión si no nos apuramos —digo, aunque odio renunciar a este momento, en el que su dulzura se rompe a través de su concha.

Pero nada dura para siempre


	15. Chapter 15

**************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Cuando camino a través de la puerta de mi habitación, Santana me saluda tan entusiastamente como si me hubiera ido por un mes.

—¡Rachel! —Ella arroja sus brazos alrededor de mí, la primera vez que nos abrazamos—. Estás de vuelta. Estaba preocupada. Empacaste una maleta y volaste fuera de aquí como si estuvieras en llamas.

No puedo recordar si le dije sobre la caída de mamá o no.

— Emergencia familiar. Pero todo está bien ahora. Como que me disparé como una bala un poco.

—Estoy segura de que hiciste lo que necesitabas hacer. — Santana retrocede, su pelo enredado saltando—. Pero me alegro que estés de vuelta.

Sonrío, sintiendo las punzadas de culpa.

—Gracias. Oye, lo siento, este semestre he sido una compañera de cuarto de mierda. A penas hemos pasado tiempo juntas.

Ella agita sus manos, descartándolo.

—No, sé que has estado ocupada con Noah. Por cierto, ¿cómo está yendo eso? ¿Te extrañó mientras estuviste fuera?

Sus ojos brillan con anticipación.

—En realidad, él vino conmigo. —Calor aletea en la boca de mi estómago cuando pienso en ello—. Vino solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. E hizo algunas cosas seriamente agradables para mi mamá.

La mandíbula de Santana cae abierta.

—Oh, Dios mío. Él te ama.

—No, no lo sé —digo precipitadamente, pero ella está chillando.

—¡Hiciste que Noah Puckerman se enamorara de ti! Eso es cómo conseguir que una estatua de hielo se enamore de ti. Sabía que iba a pasar en el momento en que te vi. Simplemente tenía un presentimiento. ¿Cómo es el sexo?

—Increíble —suelto, y ella chilla más alto, apretando mis manos.

—Dime todo.

Y lo hago, dejando fuera algunos de los detalles sucios. Le digo cómo nunca he estado con alguien antes, nunca me había dejado caer por un chico, hasta ahora. Cuan extraño y aterrador y maravilloso es.

—¿No te importa el hecho de que él es un idiota mordaz? —resopla ella.

Eso me agarra fuera de guardia. Una ira sorprendente se apodera de mí. Estoy tan harta de las personas odiando a Noah. Él ha pasado por mucho.

—No. No, no lo es. Él es gentil y amable y mierda, él es asombroso. Nadie se preocupa por él porque nadie se toma el tiempo para conocerlo¼

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, chica. —Santana ríe—. Defiende a tu hombre.

Pero ese destello de odio que vi en ella se queda conmigo.

A pesar de eso, tomo la cerveza que ella me ofrece. Vemos un par de videos en_ YouTube_ y río en su cama, y al final de ello me siento un poco mal por la falta total de nuestro vínculo de compañeras durante el semestre.

Probablemente debería llamar a Sam. Probablemente debería explicarle que parece muy probable que haya enamorado de Noah Puckerman. Esa va a ser una conversación difícil.

Probablemente debería hacer algo para relajarme de antemano.

Me levanto de la cama.

—Santana, creo que voy a caminar antes de acostarme.

—Lo llamo mierda. Te vas a ir a follar a tu novio. —Ella cierra su computadora portátil y me da los pulgares arriba—. Está bien. Lo entiendo. Lo haces una vez y de repente quieres hacerlo todo el tiempo. ¿Necesitas condones?

—He estado con las pastillas desde los catorce años. Por mi período.

Ella me saluda.

—Entonces ve a por él, vaquera.

No me doy cuenta de lo caliente estoy hasta que prácticamente estoy corriendo hacia la habitación de Noah, ya sin aliento.

Cuando llego allí, no me molesto en golpear. Abro la puerta de un tirón. Él está descansando sin camiseta en la ventana, un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Cuando me ve, parpadea sorprendido.

—Rachel¼

Salto a través de la habitación y me lanzo sobre su regazo, casi golpeando la silla hacia atrás, y empujo mi boca contra la suya. Él responde con la misma pasión, y ambos tenemos éxito en rodar a los lados.

Aterrizo arriba.

—¿Para qué es esto? —jadea él, sus ojos brillando.

—Me dominaste anoche. —Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y susurro—: Ahora quiero cambiar.

Su orgullo masculino es evidente en su expresión.

—Puedes intentarlo.

Lanzo mis ojos por la habitación y encuentro mis armas: una correa y un gancho cerca del techo, pensado para colgar chaquetas. Agarro la correa y la aprieto alrededor de sus muñecas antes de que él pueda protestar. Luego tiro de él después de mí, subo sobre su escritorio, y ato el otro extremo de la correa alrededor del gancho así él está inmóvil, sus brazos tirados apretadamente sobre su cabeza.

Él me da una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres rápida.

Tengo una repentina urgencia de borrar esa arrogancia de su cara.

Sonrío.

—Y tú estás vistiendo demasiadas ropas.

Encuentro un par de tijeras en su escritorio y corto su camisa.

—Eso era caro. —Él me sonríe.

—Estoy segura de que puedes comprar más. —Me tomo un segundo para contemplarlo: su delgada cadera, sus abdominales por nadar, su musculoso pecho, sus hombros torcidos hacia arriba. Su cuerpo es mío, para hacer lo que quiera con él.

Quiero hacer un montón.

Agarro su mentón y lo beso fuerte, mordiendo sus labios, empujando mi lengua insistentemente contra la de él. Gime en mi boca. Con la misma rapidez, alejo mi boca y corro mis dedos bajando por sus abdominales.

— Te ves malditamente delicioso.

—Al igual que tú.

—Que mal que no vas a ver mucho de mí —me burlo. Agarro del suelo una pieza de la destrozada camiseta y la ato alrededor de su cabeza, parándome en la punta de mis pies para alcanzarlo, vendándole los ojos.

—Este es un lado de ti que todavía no había visto. —Hay diversión en su voz..

—Voy cambiando. —Viéndolo atado, incapaz de moverse, me calienta mucho. Deslizo sus pantalones hacia abajo por sobre sus caderas. Su dureza es fantástica. Deslizo mi lengua a lo largo de la longitud de su eje antes de deslizarlo entero dentro de mi boca. Él gime mientras chupo.

—No me hagas venir. —Puedo oír la tensión en su voz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quiero hacer eso dentro de ti. —Él está sonriendo ahora.

Y eso me parece una gran sugerencia. Me estiro y desato la correa del gancho. Tan pronto como es libre, me levanta y me tira sobre su hombro. Medio río, medio chillo mientras me carga hasta la cama y me recuesta allí.

Tan pronto como él me penetra, olas de felicidad corren por mi cuerpo.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Algo me está pasando.

Me siento diferente. Soy diferente. Estoy empezando a ser capaz de sentir otra vez, las emociones brotando de algún lugar en mis huesos. Empieza con Rachel. Esta calidez que tengo por Rachel. Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, me estoy sintiendo menos hostil hacia otra gente, también.

Ella está haciendo esto. Cambiándome. Debería estar alarmado, asustado. Se está llevando lejos el control por el que trabajé muy duro por mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlo; mi control sobre mí mismo. Mis emociones. Mi frialdad. Pero ahora me encuentro a mí mismo sonriendo ligeramente a completos extraños a modo de saludo.

Mi padre llamaría a esto debilidad. Él diría que todo lo que significa es que puedo ser herido. Y que si yo puedo serlo, voy a serlo.

Estoy empezando a pensar que eso posiblemente es una mierda.

Sin embargo, no es una cosa fácil de dejar de lado, no todo junto, y no a la vez. Sé que todavía estoy en su mayoría helado. Pero partes de mí se están derritiendo. Si dejo que esto siga pasando, tal vez seré humano de nuevo.

Tal vez soy capaz de volver a sentirme vivo de nuevo.

Rachel está extendida a mi lado, desnuda, las sábanas arrojadas fuera de ella en el calor de Florida. Ella es tan hermosa.

La suave curva de su cadera, sus pálidos y llenos pechos, la expresión que lleva cuando duerme¼ como si nunca hubiera sido tocada por algo malo. Quiero mantenerla siempre de esa manera.

Amor. Una palabra tan desconocida para mí. Extraño pensar que tal vez es eso.

Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, "tal vez" no tiene nada que ver con esto.

se agita como si supiera que yo estaba pensando en ella, acomodándose al lado de mis brazos antes de parpadear despierta.

— Buenos días —dice perezosamente.

Estoy asustado de que si la toco se desvanecerá. Se desintegrará en la nada. Sólo otro fantasma conjurado por mis pesadillas. Pero la toco de todas formas, y ella permanece real.

—Buenos días —digo en su cabello.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y me sonríe.

—¿Sabías que estoy feliz de que finalmente decidiste parar de alejarme?

—Tengo ataques de idiotez. No niego eso.

—Sí, si lo haces. —Ella sonríe malignamente—. Crees que eres más inteligente que todos en esta universidad.

—Dije que soy propenso a ataques de la idiotez. La mayoría de las personas aquí son propensas a una vida de ella.

Ella suelta una risita.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que mis profesores van a pensar si me pierdo otra clase. Razón por la cual me tengo que ir.

Ella se incorpora, las sábanas cayendo de sus delgados hombros. Cristo. Solo la vista de su piel me hace endurecer.

Ella se da cuenta. Y me da palmaditas en el hombro.

—Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto tan pronto como el señor Langley termine de zumbar sobre las funciones biológicas.

Bostezo, inclinando mi barbilla hacia abajo.

—Esta es una función biológica que espero nadie nunca zumbe sobre ella.

—Solo delirar sobre ella.

Y con eso, se va, y con ella esa ligereza en mi pecho que acompaña su presencia.

Y recuerdo quien soy. Cuan poco la merezco.

Cuan poco me importa.

Ella es mía, y no sé cómo jamás la dejaré ir.


	16. Chapter 16

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

No soy tan idiota como parezco.

Bueno, está bien, soy un gran idiota. Pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de lo que está pasando entre Rachel y Noah. Que no me haya dado cuenta es grande. Estamos hablando de la chica que rechazó el amor desde que tenía trece años, quien no puede ir a ver películas románticas porque todos en el cine se molestan de sus resoplidos burlones a través de toda la cosa.

Posiblemente a todos, incluyéndome. Oye, soy un tipo romántico. Me gustan las partes cursis y los finales cliché. En su mayor parte porque la chica siempre termina estando con el tipo que estuvo con ella todo el tiempo. Como si repentinamente ella se diera cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

Nunca esperé que me pasara a mí.

Supongo que mi problema es que acepté que Rachel no estaba en el amor. No es tanto el hecho de que podría ser sólo yo de quien ella no estaba enamorada.

Es solo que, ¿Noah? ¿Tiene que ser él? ¿El clásico gilipollas melancólico? Voy a seguir adelante y espero que haya más en él de lo que parece a simple vista, ya que lo único que ven mis ojos es un gilipollas puro sin adulterar.

Pero Rachel siempre ha sido capaz de ver lo bueno en la gente así.

Sería un idiota si no la apoyara. Soy su único buen amigo, y ni siquiera estoy adulándome a mí mismo, que admito es una costumbre mía. Sí, me niego a ser un amigo de mierda. Voy a encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo para aliviar el estrés que se pone en marcha cada vez que los veo juntos.

Tal vez tejer.

Mis pensamientos se están volviendo tan estúpidos que me obligo a salir de la cama, rascando mi pecho desnudo. Ya casi es hora de cenar. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Rachel y tal vez ella invite a Noah y quizás voy a ser capaz de golpear repetidamente su cabeza contra las hamburguesas de queso. Eso sería un éxito.

Estoy casi listo para algunos éxitos.

Apenas cinco minutos después, alguien llama a mi puerta y el destino debe estar enojado conmigo porque Rachel está de pie allí, sonriéndome.

Trato de actuar como si no estuviera fantaseando con empujar la cabeza de su novio a través de una pared.

—Yo. Estaba a punto de mandarte un mensaje. ¿Cena?

—En realidad, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar primero. —Ella se empuja adentro, su rostro sonrojado y nervioso.

Oh. Es eso, entonces.

Ella engancha y desengancha sus dedos meñiques, un gesto que ella ha tenido desde los cinco años.

—Mira, Sam, quería salir y decírtelo porque no quería que lo escucharas de alguien más, y sé por qué esto va a ser difícil

—Corta con la escena de película —digo, tan amablemente como puedo, porque solo me siento triste—. ¿Estás saliendo con Noah?

Ella hace un sonido confuso.

—¿Hay un punto donde puedes llamarlo salir? Yo como que no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona esto.

—Nadie lo hace. —Menos yo—. Pero ustedes están saliendo. Veo cómo te mira. —Y como lo miras a él.

Ella mira hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

—Me siento una mierda sabiendo que esto probablemente es una mierda para ti.

—No te sientas como una mierda. —Bostezo, rascando mi pecho de nuevo. Casual—. Eres mi amiga. Primero y por sobre todo quiero que seas feliz. Y no estás obligada a tener una cosa por mí solo porque yo tenía una cosa por ti.

—¿Tenías? —pregunta ella. Trato de no notar la nota de esperanza en su voz.

—Sí. Lo superé. —Puedo hablarme sobre eso—. Santana es un poco linda, en realidad. Estaba pensando en ver lo que pasa en su vida.

Rachel brilla como no puedes creerlo.

—Podemos ir en citas dobles.

De alguna manera no puedo imaginar que termine bien.

—Tal vez vamos a tomarlo un poco más lento que eso. Como que voy a empezar a llamarlo Puck.

—Creo que él podría molestarse.

—Genial. Quiero decir, uh, es broma. Me quedo con las tres sílabas. Aunque, si me lo pregunta, tres sílabas son demasiados en un nombre para un tipo que en su mayoría responde a la gente con una sola.

—Él es tímido. —Ella cruza sus brazos. Me doy cuenta de lo lista que está para defenderlo. Eso por sí solo hace que me imagine que es probable que haya algo en él vale la pena defender.

Tal vez esto no sea tan duro.

Pero no puedo hacérselo totalmente fácil.

—Tímido. Esa es una palabra para eso. Un tímido marginado. Con una mirada que puede derretir la piedra.

—Afortunadamente tú no estás hecho de piedra. —Ella traga saliva—. Y eso es el por qué vas a ser agradable con él. Como un favor para mí. No mucha gente lo es.

—Porque él es

—No digas que es porque no es agradable para nadie. Porque sé que eso tiene sentido. Pero lo único que necesita es una oportunidad. — Ella golpea su mejilla, pensando—. Compraré cerveza para ti

—Sin sobornos. —Elevo mi mano—. Por supuesto que voy a ser agradable con el novio de mi mejor amiga. Y guardaré la cerveza para ti. La necesitarás, con todas las miradas fijas que vas a recibir cuando el campus se dé cuenta de que están saliendo.

—Las miradas fijas están bien. No me importan. —Ella agita una mano—. Eres un malditamente genial amigo. ¿Sabes?

—Soy malditamente genial en todo. Pero sería aún mejor con comida en un plato en frente de mí ahora mismo. ¿Sabes?

—Está bien. —Ella ríe—. Cena, entonces. Invitaré a Santana.

—¿No a tu nuevo novio? —Aguanto la respiración, al darme cuenta de lo que he invitado.

Ella me mira cautelosamente antes de sonreír.

—Y a mi nuevo novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

En la cena logro una sonrisa amable a los cinco estúpidos chistes de Sam. Un record para mí. Esto parece hacer feliz a Rachel, lo cual me hace feliz, aunque la presencia de Santana me inquieta. No puedo olvidar lo que me dijo cuando Rachel desapareció. Y cuando Rachel no está mirando, la atrapo mirándome fijamente con una expresión extraña. Casi hambrienta.

Para el final de la cena, estoy agotado, aunque eso se debe más al hecho de que no estoy acostumbrado a tener mucha conversación. No estoy acostumbrado a esta falta de hostilidad. Es raro, pero no totalmente desagradable. En su mayoría me hace querer dormir.

¿Qué hago? No me despierto hasta el final de la mañana siguiente, cuando tres golpes secos en la puerta hacen que sea imposible que mis ojos permanezcan cerrados. Me pongo una camisa y luego pregunto si eso fue un error: si es Rachel, podría estar aquí para algo que requiere la falta de ropa.

Pero no es Rachel.

Es mi padre.

El shock planta mis pies en el suelo mientras él me empuja al pasar como siempre lo hace, seguido por dos de sus guardaespaldas; hombres sin sonrisas que recuerdo de una infancia sin sonrisas. Se parecen entre sí.

Mi padre se parece a mí. Una versión más vieja, más dura. Tiene el cabello más corto. Su temperamento también.

No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que mi padre sacaría tiempo de su agenda para venir a mi escuela, a reinsertarse en mi vida. A menos que

—Noah —dice secamente, escudriñando mi habitación en busca de desorganización en lugar de mirarme—. Esta no es una visita frívola.

Nada de lo que hace es frívolo. Aún conservo mi voz.

—Mis calificaciones siguen siendo impecables. Creo que el hecho de que has estado enviando a Camile para comprobarme confirmaría eso.

—Pero Camile no ha estado diciendo todo. —El disgusto en su voz es palpable. Todavía no me mira. No lo ha hecho, no en realidad, desde que mamá murió—. Un hecho que he descubierto recientemente. Afortunadamente tengo otras maneras de mantener un ojo en mis acciones.

Me toma un segundo para darme cuenta de que está hablando de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —le digo con frialdad.

—No uses ese tono conmigo. —Su voz baja, maliciosa—. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

De hecho, lo hago. Pero no quiero que sea cierto. Es la única cosa que quería evitar, aunque sabía que era imposible. La verdadera razón por la que debería haberme quedado lejos, muy lejos, de Rachel Berry.

Mi padre mantiene su tono firme, controlado. Sus guardaespaldas están parados en silencio.

—¿Sabes quién eres? Tú eres mi único heredero. Sabes que te he criado para hacerte cargo de la empresa cuando necesite que lo hagas. He puesto un montón de maldito trabajo en esa empresa. He puesto un montón de trabajo en ti.

—No soy diferente ahora. —Posiblemente es la mentira más grande que le he dicho—. Todavía estoy dispuesto a

—¿Dispuesto? —Deja escapar un bufido seco—. Si estás perdiendo el tiempo jugando con una chica tan patética que no tiene ni un centavo a su nombre, no estás preparado para lo que estoy hablando.

El fuego me obliga a sacar las palabras de mi boca.

—No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera.

Mi padre sacude su brazo en un movimiento hacia afuera, como si sólo hubiera presentado la prueba decisiva en un tribunal, pero sus dientes están apretados.

—Mira en lo que te has convertido. Insubordinado. Desagradecido. Dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda por una vulgar mocosa.

Trato de luchar para mantener mi respiración bajo control.

—Si la acabas de ver

—¿Qué diablos importa cómo es_ ella_? —_escupe_ como si fuera una mala palabra—. Te está arruinando. Arruinando todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en hacerte lo que eres.

_Era_, quiero corregirlo. Y lo que yo estaba siendo_ era_ un monstruo. Una máquina sin corazón. No quiero ser de esa manera otra vez. Pero con cada palabra suya, puedo sentirme cerrándome, endureciéndome para protegerme.

—¿Has olvidado cómo eres? —Sus labios se curvan. Me pregunto si soy capaz de mirar algo tan cruel—. Otras personas no quieren estar cerca de ti. Eres aterrador. Venenoso para los demás. Tienen miedo de ti. Siempre estarás solo, Noah, pero así es como que debe ser, porque significa que eres perfecto para este trabajo.

Cierro los ojos momentáneamente.

—Esa no es la forma en la que ella me ve.

Está sorprendido. Lo puedo ver en la forma en la furia encierra sus rasgos.

—¿Y ella sabe la verdad sobre tu madre? ¿Cómo todo lo que hizo fue amarte, y la mataste?

Un escalofrío me recorre.

—Aprende de tu pasado. Las personas que te aman —planta un dedo contra mi pecho, con desprecio—,son estúpidas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —No me gusta la forma en que mi voz sale: robótica, pero no puedo arreglarlo.

—Asegurarme de que esta chica nunca te hable de nuevo. —Él endereza su chaqueta—.Soy bueno en hacer que la gente crea lo que quiero, sabes. Es como llegué a donde estoy ahora. Voy a recordarle quién eres. Lo que has hecho. Ella no querrá nada que ver contigo.

Hace un mes, le hubiera creído totalmente. Pero ahora conozco a Rachel.

—Eso no va a funcionar con ella.

Él se ensombrece ante la objeción.

—Entonces usaré los recursos a mi disposición para_ convencerla_ de lo contrario.

Lo que quiere decir que va a amenazarla. Amenazar a su familia. Lastimarla. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Me prometí que no dejaría que ella saliera herida por mi culpa.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo sabía lo que haría si se enteraba. Pero me permití estar cerca ella de todos modos, como un mocoso malcriado egoísta.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, y cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta de que ahora soy más alto que él. Mi voz sale tan amenazante que es casi desconocida.

—No te acerques a ella. No te lo voy a permitir.

Esta vez, él está sorprendido por lo que pierde el control de su expresión por un segundo. Sus ojos en realidad se ensanchan.

Entonces me golpea en la cara. El golpe me derriba de espaldas sobre el suelo. Por un momento me quedo sin aliento, mareado, y luego mi visión se aclara.

—No puedes detenerme de hacer algo —dice fríamente.

Luego se da la vuelta y se va, señalando primero a sus guardaespaldas, que cierran la puerta detrás de él y se paran como si estuvieran tallados en granito.

Los miro a ambos y chasqueo mis nudillos. Granito o no, voy a salir de aquí.


	17. Chapter 17

************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._************************************************

_**N/A:** Me alegra decirles que a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones hasta febrero, lo que significa publicar frecuentemente y nuevas historias..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Santana se va temprano a clase, así que tengo la habitación para mí. Eso es lo bueno de tener una gran cantidad de clases en la tarde. Estoy a punto de llamar a Noah y preguntarle si quiere aprovechar el espacio vacío, pero justo cuando estoy alcanzando mi teléfono, suena. El número es desconocido, al igual que el código de área.

—¿Hola?

—¿Es usted Rachel Berry? —La voz es fresca, cortante, pero de alguna manera familiar.

—Sí, esa soy yo. —Busco mi cepillo y peino mi cabello, esperando.

—Es Anthony Puckerman. ¿Tengo entendido que ha llegado a conocer a mi hijo?

Si esperaba algo del padre de Noah, no era esto. Todo lo que he oído sobre el hombre sacude la tranquilidad de mi mente. Mi mano se congela a medio camino a través de mi cabello.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Estoy seguro que podría —dice secamente. Luego se aclara la garganta—. Quería invitarla a almorzar conmigo hoy. No es muy a menudo que puedo conseguir alejarme del trabajo para visitar a Noah, pero parece importante que te conozca. Me encantaría la oportunidad de conocer a la chica de la cual está interesado.

Ante esto, me relajo un poco. No hay hostilidad en su voz. Sólo un padre con ganas de conocer a la novia de su hijo.

—Noah y yo no estamos en los mejores términos —presiona—. Dudaba que te presentara por su cuenta, por eso estoy haciendo ésta llamada. Me preocupo por él. Sé que usted me entiende.

Un hilo de nerviosismo me recorre. Tal vez quiere asegurarse de que soy lo suficientemente buena para Noah. Lo suficientemente buena para su acaudalada familia, lo cual sé que no soy. Por otra parte, tal vez estoy siendo paranoica. Es igual de probable que el Sr. Puckerman vea esto como una oportunidad para comenzar a reparar las cosas con Noah.

Mi corazón se aclara ante el pensamiento. La familia de Noah está tan rota. Si él y su padre se llevaran bien, podría cambiar todo. Tal vez sólo necesitan un mediador. No hay duda de que el Sr. Puckerman no ha sido el mejor padre para Noah, pero la gente cambia. Noah lo hizo.

—Por supuesto que me reuniré con usted —digo—. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

—Excelente. En una media hora, digamos, ¿en Patricio's? Está justo hacia el centro desde la escuela, estoy seguro de que no se te hará difícil encontrarlo. Pero puedo enviar un coche si es necesario.

—No, puedo llegar allí. —He pasado por Patricio's, un restaurante italiano de primera clase, por lo menos un par de veces. Puedo hacer el recorrido en quince minutos. Eso me deja diez para vestir con algo relativamente presentable, y cinco para llegar temprano.

—Muy bien. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, Rachel. —_Click_.

Mi primera reacción es comenzar a marcar el número de Noah, pero luego me detengo. Una repentina fantasía se desarrolla en mi cabeza: invito a Noah a cenar, y cuando llega allí, estoy sentada en la mesa con su padre, quien inmediatamente se levanta y se disculpa por todo.

Si el almuerzo va bien, entonces tal vez

Cierro mi teléfono, reuniendo coraje, y me vuelvo a mi armario.

Quince minutos más tarde, estoy de pie en frente del restaurante elegante, con una falda y una blusa que Camile me compró. Me doy cuenta, con toda certeza, de que era técnicamente probable que Sr. Puckerman fuese quien pagó por este conjunto. Desearía haberme puesto algo más, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

El camarero pregunta mi nombre cuando atravieso la puerta, y cuando se lo doy, me hace pasar hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, donde una sola mesa está ligeramente separada de las demás. Sentado allí, con las manos perfectamente juntas, está un hombre que se parece mucho a Noah. Es mayor, hay líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca y sus ojos son de un tono diferente, pero el parecido es inconfundible.

Trago y me siento, el mantel blanco roza mis piernas.

—Hola, Sr. Puckerman. Soy Rachel

—Berry —termina. Mantiene el tono agradable que tenía en el teléfono, pero no llega a sus ojos—. Agradezco esta oportunidad de finalmente conocerte.

—Es genial conocerlo también —digo rápidamente. Nos damos la mano. Su agarre es firme e inflexible.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pueda decir otra cosa, el camarero llega. El Sr. Puckerman ordena unos aperitivos y lo despide con un practicado chasquido de mano. No tengo hambre en absoluto, sólo nervios. Es extraño pensar en lo mucho que sé sobre la tragedia de su familia. Si yo fuera él, no quisiera conocer extraños.

—¿Qué estás estudiando en la escuela, Rachel? —pregunta cortésmente.

—Economía. —Me pregunto si debo añadir algo más.

—Una opción práctica. Debiste haber visto dónde está tu madre, obtuvo su especialidad en Historia del Arte. —Se ríe de sí mismo.

Me congelo. ¿Cómo diablos sabe en lo que mi mamá se especializó? Pero sigue sonriendo como si no hubiera abandonado el territorio de pequeña-charla.

—Debes perdonarme. Me gusta mantenerme pendiente del bienestar de mi hijo, y por supuesto, eso significa que compruebo el historial de cualquier chica que atrapa su atención, aunque sea brevemente.

No es de extrañar que la relación de Noah con este hombre sea tensa. Él está claramente tratando de hacerme sentir insegura, haciéndome pensar que soy sólo un interés momentáneo de Noah. Mantengo mi tono tranquilo.

—Eso es un montón de averiguaciones para alguien que sólo va a estar a su alrededor brevemente.

—Soy un hombre de negocios. Es como operamos. —Chequea la hora en un muy caro y bonito reloj—. ¿Así que estás de acuerdo en que sólo vas a estar brevemente?

—No voy a jugar a este juego, Sr. Puckerman —digo. Sus ojos se abren, pero no me detengo, aunque tengo que ocultar mis manos debajo de la mesa para que no las vea temblar—. Y quiero que sepa que lo entiendo. No voy a fingir que no vengo de una familia pobre. Y Noah viene de bueno, sí. Entiendo por qué trataría de asustarme. Pero la cosa es que realmente me preocupo por él. Cada día más. Si hay alguna manera de que pueda probárselo, hágamelo saber.

La sorpresa cae en su cara hasta que soy la única sorprendida al verlo reír. La piel de las comisuras de sus ojos estirándose mientras se ríe.

— No me has entendido. No estoy tratando de proteger a Noah de ti.

El alivio me hace habladora.

—Confíe en mí, si fuera una cazafortunas, se habría dado cuenta en

—Estoy tratando de protegerte a_ ti_ —interrumpe—, de_ él_.

Los aperitivos llegan, el estrepitoso ruido de los platos enmascaran el hecho de que he quedado totalmente callada.

El Sr. Puckerman asiente al camarero y pica un trozo de tomate cubierto de una gruesa rebanada de mozzarella fresca.

—Es mi hijo. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Así que veo como mi deber advertirle.

—¿Advertirme? —digo, relajada otra vez, la ira cosquillea contra mi espina dorsal.

Su tenedor vacío cae contra su plato.

—Noah es incapaz de cuidar a otra persona. Lo único que es capaz de hacer es manipular y utilizar. Él no tiene emociones, ya verás. Es una máquina.

Me pongo de pie. Apenas me doy cuenta de que lo he hecho hasta que atrapo algunos otros clientes mirándome fijamente. El Sr. Puckerman tiene levantada una ceja burlonamente. Me vuelvo a sentar lentamente, consciente de que estoy sonrojada con calor furioso desde mi cuello hasta la frente.

—Se equivoca. No es así.

—He hecho mi carrera en estar en lo correcto. —Hay un filo en sus palabras.

—Bueno, está en lo incorrecto esta vez —digo firmemente—. Noah es muy humano. Más que nada es una buena persona. Una de las mejores que conozco.

Se inclina hacia adelante, con un gesto compasivo.

—No sabes lo que ha hecho

—Sé lo que pasó con su esposa. —Ahí. Ahora está fuera. Por un momento, la expresión construida del Sr. Puckerman titila para revelar algo duro y sin piedad debajo. Algo crudo. Pero lo cubre rápidamente. Hablo sobre el sentimiento que deja detrás—. Y sé que piensa que fue su culpa. No estoy aquí para juzgarlo, Sr. Puckerman. No tengo ni idea de cómo se siente pasar por algo como eso. Estoy segura que la culpa es como muchas personas lo manejarían. Pero necesita saber que su culpa ha herido a su hijo. Y si se puede disculpar con él sobre eso, tendrá una oportunidad de tener una relación con la persona más increíble

Estrella un puño contra nuestra mesa. Los cubiertos de plata brincan, yo junto con ellos. Después mira su puño como si fuera un objeto alienígeno, su cara suavizándose otra vez.

—Se necesita de un gran hombre para admitir cuando se equivoca. —Sostengo mi respiración—. Se necesita de un hombre mucho más grande para admitir cuando ha creado un monstruo. —Se inclina lejos de mí—. Noah es uno. Un monstruo bien apto para mis necesidades y su eventual carrera, pero no obstante un monstruo.

Quiero saltar hasta gruñirle, pero levanta una mano, una sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios.

―¿Sabes que he tenido a Noah vigilado desde que su madre murió? He interceptado cada posible amigo, cada posible conexión y me aseguré que nunca hablaran con él de nuevo. Su destino es ser_ mi_ sucesor. Otra persona sólo lo haría débil. Me rehúso a permitirte hacerlo débil.

Todos los pensamientos de una reconciliación salen disparados de mi cabeza. Ahora mi única fantasía es golpear al Sr. Puckerman muy duro en el rostro. Toda la soledad de Noah es culpa de su padre. Todo.

―Y te diré esto, Rachel_ Berry_. Si no permaneces muy alejada de Noah a partir de ahora, tengo formas de hacer que lo lamentes. Formas de hacer a las personas desaparecer.

Su expresión es monótona, como si estuviera pronunciando un trato de negocios. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras. Acostumbrado a personas amilanándose y haciendo lo que sea que él diga.

Bajo mi puño sobre la mesa, imitando su gesto anterior.

―Sr. Puckerman, no le tengo miedo.

Una explosión fuerte hace eco al sonido que mi puño hizo, y al principio creo que el camarero ha tirado una bandeja detrás de nosotros. Me giro, lista para ayudar, cualquier cosa para escapar de esta conversación. Pero no es el camarero.

Alguien acaba de abrir de un tirón la puerta del restaurante, tan fuerte que rebotó en la pared. Me protejo los ojos del sol y veo quien es

Noah.

Está jadeando levemente cuando viene a zancadas hacia nosotros. Tiene un moretón en el rostro y su ropa está rasgada. Me pongo de pie.

― Noah

Me agarra y tira detrás de él, un gesto que podría ser brusco si no fuera por la suavidad de sus manos.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, por supuesto, ¿tú?

Hay un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos mientras se gira hacia su padre.

―Creo que tu personal de seguridad privada necesita una mejora. ¿O tenías intención de que los sacara tan fácilmente?

―Tú ―musita el Sr. Puckerman, un parche de músculo retorciéndose debajo de su ceja―, has olvidado quien eres. Eres mi hijo, y me escuchas.

―Ya no más. ―Oculta el dolor en su voz bien, pero lo noto de todas formas. Encuentro su mano y la aprieto.

Estamos siendo observados. El camarero vacila al acercarse, probablemente preguntándose si es seguro pedir que nos vayamos. El Sr. Puckerman endereza su corbata, la imagen de calma imperturbable, pero su voz es como un nido de víboras.

―Si en verdad la amaras, nunca la habrías metido en tu vida. La habrías dejado.

―¿No crees que sé eso? ―gruñe Noah―. ¿Crees que no estoy ya golpeándome a mí mismo por eso? No puedo controlarme. Yo ―Se da la vuelta para enfrentarme, agonizado―, la amo.

Mi corazón hace casi veinte volteretas en fila.

―No seas patético ―dice el Sr. Puckerman con frialdad―. Te crié para ser fuerte, no alguien que ni siquiera tiene dominio sobre su propia voluntad. Déjala. Es lo mejor para ustedes dos.

―Todavía estoy aquí, por si lo olvidaron. ―Elevo la voz, saliendo de detrás de Noah y capturando su mirada―. Si me dejas por algo tan estúpido como eso, te seguiré alrededor de todo el mundo. Nunca me detendré de molestarte. Puedo ser muy persistente, lo que probablemente descubriste hace un tiempo.

Sonríe con socarronería.

―¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ―Ahora el Sr. Puckerman está de pie también, la furia tensa sus rasgos.

Dirige un dedo hacia Noah.

―Nadie fuera de nuestra familia jamás se ha preocupado por ti antes. ¿Por qué crees que ella es diferente? Crees que después de lo que hiciste a tu madre mereces

Deja de hablar y en su lugar, comienza a farfullar, porque una copa de vino acaba de ser vertida en su cara. Le doy vueltas al pie de la copa entre mis dedos, temblando con ira pero haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para disfrutar de su expresión de total shock, el líquido manchando su costosa chaqueta.

―Eso no fue su culpa. No se atreva a decir que lo fue.

Por un segundo hay un silencio total, sólo el goteo del vino en la mesa. Luego Noah me agarra la muñeca y me tira tras él, sacándome del restaurante. Prácticamente puedo oír al camarero suspirar con alivio.

No me atrevo a mirar atrás.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la calle, Noah llama un taxi. El interior frío y oscuro parece como un refugio después de la tensión del restaurante. Miro a Noah. Está mirando fijamente sus manos, las que están temblando. Me doy cuenta que está aterrorizado.

Me deslizo rápidamente más cerca de él y compruebo el moretón sobre su ojo.

―Eso no luce tan mal. Tú

Me agarra y me abraza, increíblemente apretado. Estoy tan sorprendida que no puedo decir nada. Cada uno de sus músculos está tenso. Respiro contra su pecho, deseando que hubiera alguna forma de poder aliviar todo esto.

Y odiando al Sr. Puckerman tanto que mi piel hormiguea.

―Lo siento, te arrastré en esto. ―Su voz es temblorosa.

―No te disculpes. ―Me echo hacia atrás y sostengo su cara en mis manos, para que tenga que mirarme―. Me arrastré a mí misma en esto. ¿Recuerdas? No tendrías nada que ver conmigo. Básicamente, te obligué a hablarme. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Me da una risita indescifrable.

―Nunca cuestioné lo que mi padre quería de mí ya que nunca cuestioné su opinión de mí. Supongo que estoy en deuda contigo por eso.

No estoy segura de qué decir a eso, así que sólo cubro su mano con la mía.

―Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Por un momento, algo interminablemente oscuro pasa por su cara, pero se ha ido en un instante y ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo vi.

―Nada, creo que lo hemos convencido de que no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

―¿De verdad? ―No puedo evitar sentirme dubitativa―. No parece como el tipo de hombre que se da por vencido tan fácil.

―Nunca antes le han arrojado vino en la cara. ―Intenta sonreír, pero no parece real―. No te preocupes por ello. Todo estará bien.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Tengo una mal presentimiento en el fondo de mi estómago, pero Noah tiene una expresión calmada, y no puedo lograr decirle que no pienso que esto funcionará tan fácil como cree―. Supongo que sí. La forma en que le hiciste frente allí, apuesto que estará tratándote diferente de ahora en adelante.

Esto se siente estúpidamente optimista, incluso para mí, pero todo lo que él hace es apartar un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

―Por supuesto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

****************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Me duele la cara. Maldigo mi reflejo en el espejo mientras muevo la cabeza, examino la huella roja de una mano que atraviesa mi mejilla. Va a quedarse ahí por el resto del día. Debería cargar con un letrero para que la gente sepa que no debe tocar mi cara. Es mi mejor característica. Eso y mis abdominales. Pero algunas chicas jamás tocaran esos.

¿Es mi culpa no haber reconocido a Ellen —Ellie— cuando me encontré con ella fuera del edificio de ciencias? Estaba oscuro aquella noche en el club, cuando nos enrollamos, demonios. Traté de explicarle educadamente que no la llamé porque estaba ocupado aceptando el hecho de que el amor de mi infancia probablemente jamás estaría conmigo, pero eso tampoco salió tan bien.

Suspiro.

Estoy tratando de medir qué tanto se burlará de mí Rachel si le pido prestado su maquillaje, sólo para cubrir esta estúpida marca roja. Son cerca de las ocho. No he escuchado nada de ella desde el desayuno.

Probablemente está con el Sr. Mejillas Perfectas.

Como sea. Mientras sea feliz.

Tocan mi puerta. Definitivamente no es Rachel, ella golpea la puerta con su puño como un niño de tres años. Me encojo cuando abro la puerta, esperando que Ellen comience con el segundo round, pero es la persona que menos esperaría en el mundo para que estuviera de pie en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Noah.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dice.

Mi primer instinto es contestar—: _Qué lástima_. —Y estrellar la puerta en su cara. Pero le prometí a Rachel que sería bueno.

Abro la puerta encogiendo los hombros.

—Lo siento, no tengo gel para el cabello.

Bueno, intentaría ser bueno.

Él suspira y me empuja para entrar a mi cuarto. Me estremezco. Dios, este tipo me tocó de la manera equivocada.

—¿Qué quieres?

Se gira hacia mí. Lo último que había en su expresión eran intenciones de una confrontación. El chico se veía cansado.

—Me voy.

—¿Te vas de dónde? —Noto un par de mis revistas privadas regadas por el piso, y las pateo debajo de la cama. Pero no se da cuenta.

—De la escuela —dice—, del estado.

Algo se hunde en mi pecho. Vino a decirme que él y Rachel están yéndose a algún tipo de asombroso viaje de niño rico, vino a alardear.

— Bueno, ten un excelente maldito viaje. Lleva protector solar para Rachel, se quema como pan tostado.

La confusión atraviesa su rostro.

—Rachel no va a venir conmigo. Ese es el punto.

—¿Por qué? —Siempre soy algo lento para entender—. ¿La estás dejando?

Abre y cierra sus puños.

—No tengo alternativa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? —Noto lo horrible que realmente se ve, como si cargara sobre sus hombros el peso de un país entero. Pero luce convencido, no derrotado.

—Para siempre —dice—, no regresaré aquí jamás.

—¿Cómo se siente Rachel con eso? —Comenzaba a enfadarme. Rachel había perdido la cabeza por este idiota, tenía que admitirlo, ¿y él está huyendo?—. Sabes que está loca por ti. No es mi culpa que tenga un gusto de mierda. Pero así es. —Doy un paso adelante, respirando por mi nariz—. Vas a romperle el corazón y yo voy a romper algo tuyo. Probablemente tú cara.

—Lo merezco —dice.

Es bastante difícil golpear a un tipo que dice algo así. Aprieto mis dientes.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Está en peligro por mi culpa —Se encoge, como si tratara de encarar la verdad. Puedo ver el dolor que atravesaba su rostro. Me volteo hacia la pared que está detrás de él—. Mientras más tiempo esté conmigo, gente poderosa querrá herirla. Pero si me voy, jamás pensarán en ella. Es la única manera de que esté a salvo.

—Buena broma. Pero estoy seguro que las películas de_ James Bond_, no pasan en la vida real —escupo, pero su rostro no cambia.

—Mi padre es un hombre peligroso. Quiere lastimar a Rachel por estar conmigo. Es la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto. —Traga—. Es más seguro para todos.

No estoy seguro de creer en él.

—Sí, pero es Rachel. Va encontrarte. Te golpeará por lastimarla y entonces jamás te dejará alejarte de nuevo.

—Nadie va encontrarme. Ni Rachel. Ni mi padre. —Sonríe sarcásticamente—. Voy a desparecer. Créeme. Tengo suficiente dinero para hacerlo.

Ahora le creo. Y ahora estoy enojado.

—Entonces sólo entraste en la vida de Rachel para hacerla que se enamorara de ti. ¿Después ponerla en peligro y abandonarla?, ¿estás bromeando?

Se acerca, sus palabras salen como un ligero gruñido.

—Jamás quise esto.

Estábamos cara a cara, la testosterona podía sentirse en el aire.

— Entonces no debiste haberlo empezado.

Se aleja y su voz ruge.

—Ella salvó mi vida el primer día que nos vimos. Pero no termino ahí, salvó mi vida cada día desde entonces. Ahora es mi turno de salvarla a ella.

—No lo verá de esa manera. —Tan rápido como decido golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una sangrienta pulpa, me arrepiento. Jamás vi a alguien tan atormentado. Siento lástima por él.

—Por eso te necesito. —Se aclara la garganta—. Necesito que estés ahí para ella. Sólo eso, y que le des esto.

Me alcanza un sobre sellado. Me estremezco cuando lo agarro.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A algún lugar lejos. —Aprieta el sobre y dice—: Gracias.

—De nada —digo, y él se gira hacia la puerta. Un estúpido sentimiento de culpa me recorre—. Escucha. Siento que tengas que hacer esto. Deberías saber que tú eres quien realmente hace feliz a Rachel. Lo haces.

El primer rastro de genuina felicidad atraviesa su rostro.

—Agradezco eso.

Luego se va.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah POV<strong>

Empezaba a entender a qué se refería mi padre cuando decía que el amor era debilidad. No es el amor en sí el problema. Es cuando lo pierdes.

Realmente duele.

Pero usaré ese dolor. Y lo experimentaré diez veces más para salvar a Rachel del millón de formas en que podría destruirla. No importa si me siento vacío, como si debajo de mis costillas no hubiera nada más que un agujero negro. No importa si me sigo preguntando si esto podría matar a una persona.

168

Tengo una cuenta privada que mi madre me dejó. Mi padre jamás pudo tocarla. Es más que suficiente para cubrir lo que dejé a Rachel en el sobre, más que suficiente para una nueva identidad, una nueva vida.

Encontraré la manera de vivir sin ella. No me importa cómo me sienta. Repito eso todo el camino mientras bajaba las escaleras.

No tengo maletas. Podía comprar ropa nueva. Me gusta esta sensación de no tener nada conmigo. Nada que traer conmigo. Me hace sentir como si estuviera dejando todo detrás.

Todo.

Camino una corta distancia lejos de la escuela para encontrar un taxi. Esta escuela no significaba nada más que soledad para mí, hasta que ella llegó. Sólo había una persona ahí a la que extrañaría.

No importaba como me sintiera.

El taxi está dando la vuelta en la esquina de un café cerrado. No hay nadie en las calles que pueda verme. Aprovecho para subirme en el asiento trasero cuando el conductor baja del auto, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Alguna maleta, señor? —pregunta.

—Ninguna —digo. Lo único que quiero es subirme, irme, acabar con todo pero en mi visión periférica lo veo sacar algo de su espalda. Es más rápido que yo, mucho más rápido.

El pánico me gana, escucho algo que cruje y entonces la oscuridad me come vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

_Rachel, _

_Creo que supe exactamente desde el momento en que caí rendido por ti, __que tendría que escribir esta carta. Es por eso que es tan difícil mantenerte __lejos de mí. Jamás quise que tú atravesaras por esto. _

_Pero tienes razón. Eres demasiado persistente, eres un montón de cosas de hecho. Hermosa, protectora, valiente. _

_Por todas esas razones es que no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti, como __debería. No te preocupes, no dejaré que seas castigada por mis errores. _

_Sólo tengo que decirlo: no volverás a verme nunca más. Te mentí cuando te dije que mi padre nos dejaría en paz, él jamás deja pasar nada. Va a hace r tu vida un infierno hasta estar seguro de que no estoy en ella. _

_Sé que me vas odiar por esto, lo entiendo. Ódiame todo lo que necesites. __Pero esto es lo más cercano que tengo para pagar la deuda que tengo contigo. _

_Incluso puse una cuenta para tu mamá, para ayudarlas. Estará activada pronto, será notificada. No te preocupes por la cantidad, no es nada para mí, y __como dije es lo menos que te debo. _

_Quiero agradecerte. No volveré a ser la persona que era antes de __conocerte. _

_Y quiero que sepas que te amo, aunque probablemente te estés __rompiendo en pedazos por mi culpa. _

_No me busques. No me encontrarás. _

_Siempre tuyo, Noah. _

—Te odio —digo. Fue más como un sollozo, si soy honesta. Arrugo el papel en una pequeña bola y la arrojo dentro de mi armario—. Sí, te odio. Tenías razón en eso.

Santana no está aquí. Lo que es genial, porque probablemente llamaría a la policía si me viera levantándome y pateando mi vestidor. Mis ojos están quemando cuando encuentran el pedazo de papel en el suelo.

—Tú, estúpido, maldito. —Estoy tan enojada, apenas puedo controlar mi respiración. Agarro el pedazo de papel con la intención de hacerlo pedazos, pero casi inconscientemente comienzo a alisarlo y lo pongo contra mi frente. Demonios.

Considero correr hacia su dormitorio, sólo por si acaso, pero sé que no tiene sentido, no tendría esta carta si él no se hubiera ido ya.

Sam toca mi puerta. Lo había pateado hacia el vestíbulo así podía leer la carta sola, porque sabía que era malo en cuanto vi la expresión en su rostro. Ahora el coraje ardía contra mi espalda. Abro la puerta de un tirón.

—¿Cuándo te dio esto?

Él se ve indeciso entre alejarse de mi obvia furia o acercarse por las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

—Rachel, él dijo que estabas en peligro

—Tú vas a estar en peligro si no me dices exactamente cuándo te dio esta nota. —Avanzo hacia el pasillo, con el papel en mi puño.

Sam retrocede un par de pasos.

—Hace un par de horas, ¿está bien? Creí que era mejor si esperaba —Guarda silencio de pronto.

Me escucho a mí misma silbar como el vapor que sale de una cafetera.

—¿Esperar hasta que él tuviera tiempo de tomar uno de sus jets y desaparecer?, ¿esperar hasta que yo no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo? —Más lágrimas me atragantan, pero eso y demasiado enfurecida para dejarlas pararme—. ¿Sam, qué demonios?

—Dijo que estabas en peligro —repite.

—¡No me importa! Tú eres mi amigo, ¡tenías que venir conmigo primero! Noah es un idiota, piensa que siempre tiene que encarar las cosas solo. —Definitivamente ahora no puedo parar de llorar. Estoy furiosa conmigo, con Sam, con Noah y con todos a la vez—. Ahora está solo de nuevo, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Cuando es obvio que no iba a golpearlo. Sam se acerca un poco para envolverme en sus brazos. Odio el hecho de que necesito ser abrazada en este momento. Lo dejo abrazarme. Imagino la sonrisa de Noah, increíblemente dulce pero arrogante y me siento como si necesitara patear otro vestidor.

Y también como si me hubiera roto en pedazos.

Se suponía que confiaba en mí. Se suponía que yo podía ayudarlo. Lo conozco. Tenía que saber que él haría algo como esto. Tenía que haberlo detenido, encontrado una manera de hacerlo desistir. Pero yo quería creer que todo iba funcionar.

Soy tan estúpida.

—Mira —dice Sam incómodamente—. Realmente se veía deshecho por irse. No creo que se fuera porque no le importaras.

—Lo sé. —No estoy molesta porque a él no le importara. Sabía que le importaba. Estoy molesta porque él se sacrificó de nuevo, se suponía que yo no dejaría que eso pasara nunca más. Pero no puedo decirle eso a Sam—. Él es tan estúpido como todos.

—Como te lo dije muchas veces —repite, pero se calla cuando lo miro ferozmente.

Imagino a Noah solo en el avión, y luego en algún nuevo sitio, extraño y exótico, donde no hablará con nadie porque no querría que nadie comenzara a escarbar para descubrir quién era realmente.

—El equipo de natación va estar totalmente jodido —digo.

Sam se estremece.

—Allá va nuestro campeonato.

Pongo mi mano en mi frente, me siento cansada.

—Creo que necesito estar sola por un rato.

Sam me mira y retrocede un poco.

—Está bien, pero dime si necesitas algo, y Rachel, de verdad siento que esto resultara así.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Sólo siéntelo por ti mismo, aún estoy enojada contigo.

Alza sus manos, simulando temerme.

—Bien. Iré a comprar mi chaleco antibalas. De verdad, mándame un mensaje por lo que sea.

Una vez que Sam se va, empiezo a caminar. No estoy segura a dónde. Camino hasta sentir la arena bajo mis sandalias. El océano se extiende ante mí como una cortina de seda siendo sacudida, azul oscuro y sin fin. Es una agradable noche. A lo lejos en la playa se escucha el crujido del fuego y los ruidos de algunos estudiantes celebrando el final del semestre.

Pensaba que los romances eran al revés la chica dejando al chico, el chico persiguiéndola hasta que finalmente ella cedía. En cambio había sido yo quien había peleado por Noah a cada paso del camino, él siempre estaba a punto de alejarse.

¿Pero eso no era completamente verdad?, ¿o sí? Noah sí había peleado por mí, a su manera. Peleando por mantenerme a salvo de lo que creía que era lo más peligroso. Él mismo.

Realmente es un idiota.

Tiro algunas rocas al agua mientras mis ojos se secan, entonces lo entiendo, recuerdo cuan asustada me sentí cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse, la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando le dije que yo lo había sacado como si no pudiera creer que a alguien le preocupara.

—Te quiero de regreso —susurro, y entonces muerdo mi dedo para callarme a mí misma.

En esta ocasión no hay manera de que pueda perseguirlo.

Camino despacio de regreso a la escuela, sintiéndome cansada. Está bastante oscuro ahora. Varias fiestas están en plena marcha. Puedo escucharlos disfrutar a través del campus. Nunca antes había tenido menos que celebrar.

No puedo soportar la idea de atravesar todos los pasillos del campus y toparme con estudiantes ebrios, así que tomo un atajo por el estacionamiento del comedor, que está casi vacío. Todos los que tienen autos están en los clubs. Está un poco fresco. Acelero mis pasos, mientras los nervios cosquillean en mi espalda. Como si alguien me estuviera observando. Pero me siento muy cansada como para ponerle atención a cualquier presentimiento.

Cuando estoy a medio camino del estacionamiento, algo se mueve detrás de uno de los autos estacionados. De pronto hay alguien parado frente a mí. Siento mi corazón palpitando en mi boca y trato de moverme hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, me sorprendiste

Antes de que tenga tiempo para pensar, levanta su brazo y me golpea, el dolor atraviesa mi cabeza y después nada.


	19. Chapter 19

****************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Me despierto parte por parte. La primera cosa que noto, es que mi mejilla está apoyada sobre algo frio y duro, concreto. Luego el frío se mete por todo mi cuerpo. Intento abrir mis ojos, excepto que no sé si funcionará, porque aun cuando estoy mirando, solo veo oscuridad. Al principio estoy confundida ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien me golpeó? Luego el pánico y estoy ciega.

Me muevo y escucho un ruido metálico, aparentemente en la distancia. Con alivio, me doy cuenta de que puedo discernir sombras aquí y allá. Hay un muro. No es que este ciega, es que no hay luz.

—Está despierta. —La voz viene de mi izquierda, una voz familiar—. Justo a tiempo.

Me balanceo pero me detiene una corta y dura banda de metal en mis muñecas, esposas. El ruido metálico eran cadenas. El miedo se hunde en mi pecho, latiendo junto con el dolor en mi cabeza.

—¿Eres...?

―Santana —la voz termina mi frase—. Soy tu maldita compañera de cuarto, y espero que seas capaz de reconocer mi voz.

Las luces se encienden, y por un segundo estoy tan ciega como cuando todo estaba oscuro. Un nuevo dolor atraviesa mi cráneo, pero parpadeo. Lentamente, mis ojos se ajustan hasta que puedo ver a la persona que está delante de mí, aunque casi me gustaría no poder ver quién es.

Es Santana, su largo cabello está en una cola de caballo que siempre usa cuando está estudiando o haciendo ejercicio.

Su rostro es de piedra y sus brazos están cruzados.

—Santana—digo roncamente—. ¿Qué ?

Ella no responde, solo me observa hasta que consigo sentarme. Por lo que puedo decir, estamos en un almacén, de techo alto y la luz de la luna brilla tenuemente contra los fragmentos irregulares que quedan en los marcos de las ventanas rotas. Está abandonado.

—Estaba esperando a que despertaras por tus propios medios —dice Santana —. Lindo de mi parte, ¿no?

Sacudo mi cabeza más para aclarármela que otra cosa. Es como si mis oídos estuvieran llenos de agua

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Ahora, eso requiere un poco de explicación de mi parte. —Su cara no cambia de esa expresión extraña de piedra, pero veo un parpadeo de excitación en sus ojos—. Definitivamente no quiero tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, supongo que lo tendremos que despertar.

Da un paso a un lado, y veo lo que ha estado ocultando, Noah, atado a una silla en el otro extremo del almacén. Hago un sonido involuntario. Él se deja caer a un lado, y puedo ver la sangre en su cabello enredado. Durmiendo, inconsciente o

Pero no, ella dijo que lo despertaría.

Santana se aleja de mí, y se dirige hacia él, el sonido de sus costosos zapatos haciendo eco en el gran espacio. Cuando llega, toma una botella de agua de su cartera y tira el contenido sobre su cabeza.

Casi inmediatamente, él se contrae, y escupe a través del líquido. Sus ojos están abiertos. Me es imposible dejar atrás la punzada de felicidad por verlo nuevamente, aunque también está eclipsado por el horror de que este aquí: como sea y lo que sea, está aquí. Todo lo que sé, es que eso no es bueno. Y Santana no es quien yo creía.

—Buenos días, rayito de sol. —Puedo oír el odio en su voz.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —gruñe, escondiendo una mueca de dolor mientras gira la cabeza. Y entonces me ve. El miedo transforma su expresión. El miedo y la conmoción.

—¿Estás bien? —grito antes de que él pueda decir algo.

En lugar de contestarme, se retuerce en las cuerdas que están unidas en los apoya brazos de la silla. La silla se queja, pero aparentemente esta atornillada al piso, porque no se mueve. Se fija en Santana con una mirada en la que no puedo ni mantener mis ojos, es tan aterrador, pero ella se la devuelve de manera uniforme.

—Vamos —dice—. Ahora.

—No.

—No sé quién eres realmente, o por qué estás haciendo esto, pero si no veo que Rachel se vaya caminando de aquí en los siguientes treinta segundos, lo vas a lamentar. —Sus palabras queman.

A veces es fácil entender porque todos en la universidad le temen tanto.

—De alguna manera, las amenazas no funcionan cuando viene de una persona que está atada a una silla ¿no lo crees? ―Su voz sale con un amargo odio—. Pero no te preocupes, porque te explicaré porque exactamente estoy aquí.

—Maldita sea, Noah, contesta mi pregunta. —Las palabras explotan y escapan de mí, aterrorizándome.

Parece un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Estás bien? —Hay un montón de sangre en su pelo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso cuando

—¡Solo contéstame!

—Estoy bien —contesta, y suspiro con alivio.

Espero que Santana se enoje, pero en su lugar, me da una sonrisa que es casi petulante.

—Ustedes realmente se aman. Perfecto.

Nunca he estado tan confundida en toda mi vida.

Mientras tanto, Noah todavía está tirando de las cuerdas con tanta fuerza que me preocupa que vayan a dolerle las muñecas. Santana frunce el ceño.

—No tiene sentido que hagas eso. Me aseguré de que no seas capaz de soltarte. No soy tan estúpida como para subestimarte.

—Pero fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer esto en primer lugar. —Él está tratando de asustarla, pero es obvio que él es el asustado. Y a juzgar por cómo sus ojos siguen encontrando los míos, no teme por sí mismo.

—No es estúpido. He planeado esto por mucho tiempo. Desde que me enteré de lo que hiciste. ―Su voz tiembla con ira contenida.

—Nunca te había conocido antes de este semestre, ni en mi vida — escupe.

—No, pero tú mataste a mi mamá.

_¿Qué? _

Noah se queda en silencio. La enormidad de lo que ha dicho parece rebotar alrededor del almacén, lo que hace que el aire se sienta más firme y que sea difícil inhalar ¿Su madre? Pero

—No esperaría que sepas mucho de su pasado. No cuando asumes que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor —Ella traga, su mandíbula se aprieta—. Antes de que_ nuestra madre_ se casara con tu asqueroso padre, tenía una vida diferente. Con un hombre diferente. Y ellos me tenían a mí.

No sé si debo estar escuchando esto, los secretos de la familia de Noah, lo observo pero su cara está drenada de color. Por primera vez desde que despertó no está constantemente mirándome.

—Excepto porque mi padre era un idiota que la abandonó. Nos dejó con un montón de deudas. Ahí es cuando tu padre llegó, prometiendo hacer que los problemas con el dinero se fueran, prometiendo darle a su amada hija una buena vida, si ella hacía una pequeña cosa por él.

El padre de Santana también la había dejado, quería decirle que sabía lo que se sentía. Pero de alguna manera dudo que me escuchara.

―Mi madre tenía que renunciar a mí. El_ Señor Puckerman_ no quería a la hija de otro heredando todo su dinero. Se comprometió a conseguirme padres ricos, una mejor manera de vida de lo que jamás podría haber tenido con mamá. Por lo que finalmente dijo que sí.

Santana es la media hermana de Noah. Es como un si un trueno estallara en mi pecho.

—Crecí con estas personas que me dieron todo lo que quería, excepto lo que necesitaba: una verdadera familia.

―Podía sentir que eran desconocidos para mí. Así que cuando tuve la edad suficiente, me decidí a buscar a mi mamá. Y la encontré. En un cementerio.

Está llorando, sólo un poco, dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

—La mujer que soñé, pasé meses rastreando. Y luego fue demasiado tarde. Y tú, niño rico egoísta, malcriado que robó mi vida, fuiste quien la alejó de mí.

Noah está tan pálido que parece un fantasma.

—Así que me prometí que te quitaría a la persona que más amaras. Te mereces sentir lo que había sentido. —La viciosa ira se hace cargo de su tristeza—. Pero tú no quieres a nadie, ¿verdad? Eres un monstruo sin corazón. Pero aun así pensé que finalmente conocerías a alguien, así que me inscribí en la escuela. Esperé. Y nada. Hasta que por fin, mierda por fin.

Ella me señala.

—_No fue su culpa_. —Me pongo de pie, estiro las cadenas todo lo que me sea posible—. Siento lo que te pasó, Santana, pero no puedes echarle la culpa a Noah.

Tengo que decirlo para empujar el shock, para evitar que me ahogue. Mi compañera de cuarto, que siempre me pareció muy agradable, tal vez un poco extraña, pero agradable, me engañó para acercarse a Noah para que pudiera usarlo en su contra. Todo este tiempo ella estaba al acecho, preparándose para llevar a cabo su plan con la primera persona por la que Noah se dejó amar. Tengo que luchar para no vomitar.

Santana me mira con total indiferencia.

—Lo siento, Rachel, pero no me importa lo que pienses.

Yo sólo soy un instrumento para ella.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dice Noah fríamente, aunque su voz se está rompiendo—.¿Cuál es tu plan?

En respuesta, Santana sostiene un mando a distancia. Presiona un botón. Al tiempo que las esposas en mis muñecas hacen clic y resbalan. Soy libre, pero me sorprende, así que me quedo momentáneamente clavada en el suelo.

—Se puede ir —dice ella—. Pero es posible que no quiera.

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro, sabiendo que debo correr, pero no quiero dejar a Noah.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rachel, corre. —Hay una especie de súplica en los ojos de Noah que nunca he visto antes.

Santana aprieta otro botón en su control. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta del dispositivo atado a la parte inferior de la silla de Noah, medio oculto por la sombra. Me doy cuenta de debido a que una pequeña luz roja comienza a parpadear allí. Juro que puedo oír pitidos.

—Tienen cinco minutos —dice Santana suavemente—. Antes de que se apague. Se lo puedes desatar, si quieres. Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada para detenerte. Pero no puedo hacer ninguna promesa respecto a él.

Ella gesticula hacia una de las ventanas rotas, y me doy cuenta de que no era sólo el vidrio lo que vi brillando allí. El largo cañón de una pistola está apoyado en uno de los marcos podridos.

—Mira, todo lo que él sabe es que debe disparar a cualquiera que intente liberar al tipo de la silla. Así que puedes darle un intento. Si eres rápida, apuesto a que podrías conseguir soltar las cuerdas antes de que mi amigo decida disparar. Entonces, al menos Noah podría hacer una carrera para él. ¿Cierto?

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo es de hielo. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—O puedes irte por esa puerta. —Santana señala detrás de ella—. Y ver cuán rápido puedes alcanzar un teléfono, llamar a la policía, y tenerlos conduciendo por aquí. Te garantizo que no va a estar hecho en cinco minutos.

—Rachel. Ve. —Es Noah, hablando antes de que pueda registrar lo que está pasando. Su voz es ronca y desesperada—. La puerta. Está detrás de ti. Corre, ahora mismo, por favor.

—¿Y dejarte morir? —Mi voz se quiebra. Todo lo que puedo ver es que él me mira incómodamente igual que cuando lo obligué a admitir que compró alimentos para mi mamá.

—No pienses en eso. Estaré bien. Ve, solo ve, ¿de acuerdo? —Se inclina hacia delante febrilmente, ya sin siquiera tirar de las cuerdas—. Solo esta vez, ¿vas a hacer lo que te pido?

—Soy terca, ¿recuerdas? —le susurro. Tiene que haber una manera de que pueda volver atrás. Separar lo que debe ser una pesadilla. Pero miro a Santana, veo la forma en que está sonriendo, y entiendo que no hay manera en el infierno en que esté pasando a través de ella. No en cinco minutos. No en diez años. Ella está aquí porque esto es lo que ella quiere.

Recuerdo lo que pensé cuando Noah se estaba ahogando:_ no __puedo dejarlo morir. _

_Y no puedo._ Simplemente no puedo. Es como algo en mí programado para detener que las cosas malas le sucedan a él. Desde que lo vi en la piscina, donde sus ojos eran tan fríos. Ahora, son todo lo contrario.

Él toma dos respiraciones profundas, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás brevemente, y luego vuelve su mirada hacia mí. Su expresión es más oscura de lo que nunca ha sido. Sus dientes están apretados mientras dice:

— Rachel, vas a caminar fuera de este lugar, y no vas a mirar hacia atrás o te juro por Dios

—¿Qué, estás tratando de intimidarme ahora? —Medio río, medio sollozo—. Eso no funcionó en mí antes, Noah, y no va a funcionar ahora, siempre vi a través de tu estúpido acto.

Tomo un paso hacia él. Estoy temblando. Lo miro, después al cañón en la ventana, luego a él de nuevo. Es como si Santana no existiera más.

—No te acerques más. —Su voz está cercana a la furia.

—Tres minutos más —anuncia Santana.

Me giro para enfrentarla.

—Santana, por favor. No hagas esto. Déjanos ir

Ella asiente irónicamente hacia la puerta.

—Eres libre de irte ahora mismo.

Ella no va a cambiar de idea.

Es como si mis músculos se estuvieran desintegrando, como si mis piernas casi no recordaran cómo caminar, pero doy otro paso hacia Noah. Luego otro.

—Rachel, maldita sea. —Su voz está temblando—. Si no vas a irte porque te lo pido, entonces vete por piedad a mí. No puedo... ver que esto le suceda a alguien más. No de nuevo.

Por supuesto. Santana está reproduciendo lo que le pasó a su madre. Me golpea claramente.

—Ella lo hizo porque quería que vivieras, Noah —Otro paso—. Yo quiero que vivas también.

—Te mataré —le grita a Santana.

Ella eleva una ceja.

—No vas a tener la oportunidad.

No quiero morir. Realmente no quiero. Pero tampoco puedo detenerme de seguir avanzando. Este amor me está empujando hacia adelante—este intenso, ondulante amor que es casi como una fuerza física. No puedo escapar de ella.

Nunca me preocupé de algo como me preocupo de él. Y sé que no hay ni una sola cosa en el mundo que me pueda hacer dejarlo solo en este almacén.

Casi lo alcanzo. Él es tiza blanca, su expresión me ruega que dé la vuelta. Me duele saber que estoy haciéndole esto. Pero dolería un infierno mucho más oír la explosión detrás de mí mientras me alejo.

—Lo siento —susurro.

Alcanzo las cuerdas, mis manos están entumecidas. En cualquier momento el disparo sonará. Lo sentiré, en mi espalda tal vez. O mi cabeza. A esta distancia, probablemente no voy a sentir por mucho tiempo.

—Si me amas, te irás. —Se las arregla para decir.

—Supongo que no te amo entonces —bromeo, aunque mis dientes están castañeteando por lo que sale como un tartamudeo.

Empiezo a dar un tirón al nudo.

—Un minuto —canta Santana. Esto va exactamente como ella esperaba. Pero no importa, siempre y cuando lo consiga liberar, siempre y cuando él pueda escapar

—No hagas esto.—Las palabras son arrancadas de él.

**BANG. **

Al principio es sólo el ruido, colgando en el aire. No lo siento. No siento la bala. Busco a tientas por mi espalda, a la espera de la sangre, por el agujero, pero mi camisa está lisa

—¡Rachel!

No es la voz de Noah. No es la voz de Santana, tampoco. Me giro.

Sam está parado en el marco de la puerta—¿_cómo?_—blandiendo una tabla. Él la baja con alivio cuando nos ve.

—Te encontré

—Esta cosa va a explotar en treinta segundos, Sam, habla más tarde y ayuda_ ahora_. —Todavía estoy débil por el shock de no haber sido disparada, pero mi mente está trabajando lo suficiente como para registrar el hecho de que el cañón se ha ido de la ventana y el tiempo se acaba. Tengo uno de los brazos de Noah libre y él inmediatamente llega a ayudar con la otra

Oigo a Santana gritar algo, y entonces hay otro_ bang_. Miro detrás de mí y la veo extendida en el suelo, Sam está sobre ella con la tabla en alto, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Él me mira casi con aire de culpabilidad.

—Ella tenía un pistol

—¡No importa, vamos! —grito. Él salta hacia mí, y juntos rasgamos las últimas cuerdas lejos de Noah. La luz está parpadeando mucho más rápido ahora.

—_¡Corran! _

Corremos a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, a excepción de Noah, quien lanza a Santana sobre su espalda antes de seguirnos.

Salimos por la puerta y estamos a medio camino a través de la calle antes de que la tierra tiemble. Me doy la vuelta, mirando las llamas que salen por las ventanas rotas. Una ola de calor cae sobre mí. Luego una ola de entendimiento. Estoy viva. Estoy viva

Noah me agarra fuertemente de los hombros.

—Te dije que corrieras. ¿Por qué no lo

—¿Por qué crees? —espeto—. ¡Te amo! ¡No puedes esperar que yo esté bien con dejarte atrás! ¡O con_ quedarme_ atrás!

—Estaba tratando de protegerte

—¡No puedes! Si algo prueba eso, es esto. Hice mis propias decisiones, y te elegí a ti. Y no me importa si es peligroso. —Estoy parada tan cerca de él que nuestras narices están a punto de tocarse; prácticamente estoy gritando en su cara.

Su voz retumba baja y furiosa en su pecho.

—No puedes hacerme esto.

—Oye, Noah —Sam se estira para alejarlo, pero Noah se lo sacude de encima. Por un breve segundo creo que me va a empujar. Luego me envuelve en sus brazos, enterrando su cara en mi cabello.

—No entiendes —dice él débilmente—. No puedes hacerme esto, porque no podría soportarlo si murieras.

Me aferro más fuerte a él.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

En la esquina de mi visión, veo a Sam moviéndose incómodamente.

—No por romper su reunión de amor de toda la vida después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero estoy sintiendo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí.

A nuestro lado, Santana está gimiendo. Detrás de ese sonido se escucha el lejano aullido de las sirenas de los autos de la policía.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Noah se endereza, todavía respirando con dificultad, pero sus ojos se han despejado—. ¿Lista para correr?

Corrimos.


	20. Chapter 20

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p>—Mantén los números de cuenta en un lugar seguro. Si los escribes, no dejes el papel fuera de tu vista. Una vez que estén fuera del país, están fuera de peligro, ambos.<p>

—Camille. —Sostengo el teléfono con fuerza—. Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

—Oh, silencio. Cualquier cosa por ustedes dos tortolitos. Dile a

Noah que espero una nieta en algún momento, sin embargo.

—Er...

—¡Cuando estén listos! ¡No hay prisa! En la nieta, quiero decir. Definitivamente hay prisa en estos momentos. Así que no entretengan y lleven sus traseros al aeropuerto. ¡Besos!

Cuelga. Camille se encontraba notablemente indiferente cuando le dije que Noah y yo estábamos planeando salir del país. Resulta que ya sabía sobre Santana, la había estado checando, pero nunca la consideró una amenaza.

Pero ella sigue ahí fuera. Sigue viva, y con considerables recursos a su disposición. Entre ella y el Sr. Puckerman, Noah y yo estamos jodidos a menos que escapemos.

Juntos.

—¿España? —ofrezco mientras Noah mantiene la maleta abierta para mí.

—Por un tiempo, sin duda. Pero siempre he querido visitar Francia.

—Ooh, Francia. Mi nuevo nombre puede ser Marie Antoinette.

—Ella fue decapitada. —Noah lanza un par de mis camisas encima de la pasta de dientes.

—Tal vez no, entonces.

Camille se asegurará de que mi madre sepa que estoy a salvo. Y la cuenta que Noah creó la deja con más que suficiente dinero para vivir durante algún tiempo. Estará bien. Sólo tengo que seguir pensándolo y se hará realidad. Nadie puede saber a dónde vamos. Ni siquiera Sam.

—Fue pura suerte —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Salí a aclarar mi mente después de que hablamos, Rachel, y la vi charlando en su teléfono. Estaba siguiéndola (iba a saltarle y sorprenderla, por diversión) cuando escuché lo que decía. Contándole a alguien que te llevara tanto a ti como a Noah hasta cierto almacén. Mencionó explosivos y como la mayoría pensé que era una broma, pero la perseguí con mi auto de todos modos. Instinto animal, ya sabes.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con el francotirador? —pregunté—. No me digas que lo eliminaste.

—Una escalera, en realidad. El único que se hallaba parado en la cima. Simplemente tenía que, bueno, volcarlo.

De ahí la explosión.

Una vez que le dijimos quien era realmente Santana, él únicamente sacudió su cabeza.

—Tienes una familia muy jodida —le había dicho a Noah.

Él sonrió cansadamente.

—No es necesario que me lo digas.

Ahora estamos casi listos, y la larga lista de nombres

—España, Francia, Alemania—cuelga frente a mí, casi real.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Noah mira fijamente la maleta llena de ropa—. Estarás dejando todo lo que has conocido. Todo lo que acostumbras.

Estrello el cierre maleta, haciéndolo mirarme.

—En mi vida he sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca he sido capaz de decidir quién era yo o lo que quería. Noah, esta es la primera vez que he estado segura de que hago lo correcto para mí.

Él acaricia mi cara suavemente, su mirada es cálida.

—Tú has cambiado mi vida, ¿sabes?

Lo beso en respuesta.

Aún estamos besando cuando Sam abre la puerta de mi habitación. Me aparto de prisa, pero esta vez, no hay chispa de celos en su expresión.

—El taxi está aquí —balbucea emocionado—. Hombre, esto es como una película de espías. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas que vaya? Yo podría ser su guardaespaldas.

Doy un paso adelante y lo abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Sam. Nos has salvado.

Él me abraza de vuelta, la expresión de broma se ha ido de repente.

—Será mejor que te vuelva a ver algún día.

—Por supuesto. Te encontraremos. —Nos separamos, y trato de respirar por la punzada de dolor que me atraviesa ante la idea de estar separada de mi mejor amigo.

Pero entonces Noah toma mi mano, y de repente estoy bien otra vez.

Sam se despide con la mano al salir.

—Vamos, entonces. Fuera de aquí. Y maldita sea, Noah, mantenla a salvo.

Él asiente.

—Lo prometo.

El taxi está a las afueras del edificio. Cuando estamos dentro, me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es. El cansancio se asienta en mis huesos. Descanso mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Noah. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mí, y me siento segura.

Siento que por fin estoy en el lugar correcto.

**Fin**


End file.
